Gamma
by Phoebile
Summary: Alors que les équipes SG installent la toute nouvelle base terrienne sur une planète décrétée inhabitée, une bourde de Felger prouve qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls humains sur place. SG1 est donc envoyée en mission de reconnaissance...
1. Chapter 1

**I – En terrain connu**

* * *

**Résumé : **Alors que les équipes SG installent la toute nouvelle base terrienne sur une planète décrétée inhabitée, une bourde de Felger prouve qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls humains sur place ! SG1 est donc envoyée en mission de reconnaissance...

**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'unviers SG ne m'appartiennent pas :-)

* * *

Il ne la regardait pas… non non, il était juste venu la chercher à la demande du général Hammond, et elle semblait tellement concentrée... Il ne voulait pas que la moindre interruption lui fasse rater la résolution de son indispensable calcul mathématique qui pourrait sauver la planète ! Et il n'avait certainement pas envie qu'on puisse lui reprocher quoi que ce soit si jamais… enfin bref, il ne la regardait pas…

« Le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter sont demandés en salle de briefing », cracha impatiemment le haut-parleur.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, les boucles de ses cheveux blonds adorablement désordonnées, et eut quelques instants d'hésitation en le voyant qui la regardait… ou qui ne la regardait pas, peu importait…

- Le général m'avait justement demandé de venir vous chercher, se justifia-t-il, et a priori il n'a pas encore compris que l'ascenseur est long et qu'il faut plusieurs minutes pour atteindre votre labo. Comme vous le savez, la patience n'est pas son meilleur atout, et…

- Alors ne le faisons pas attendre plus longtemps, le coupa-t-elle avec un petit sourire en passant dans l'interstice que faisait le corps du colonel avec le chambranle opposé de la porte.

Le frôlement de leurs bras provoqua en eux un frisson difficilement contrôlé, et la simple idée de se retrouver tous les deux plusieurs minutes dans l'ascenseur du SGC les fit inconsciemment accélérer le pas. Le major ralentit cependant après quelques longueurs de couloirs, se réprimant intérieurement son attitude : il ne se passerait rien dans cet ascenseur, ils le prenaient ensemble plusieurs fois par jour, plusieurs jours par semaine, plusieurs semaines par an !... sans qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé…

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, une fois chacun face à la porte, raides et parfaitement stoïques, le colonel choisit de mettre à l'épreuve les dons de déduction de son major, histoire de briser le silence envahissant :

- Une idée de ce qu'il nous veut ?

Sans tourner la tête vers lui, mais avec un léger sourire en coin, elle répondit malicieusement :

- C'est vous qu'il a chargé de venir me chercher, si quelqu'un devait avoir une idée de ce qu'il nous veut, j'aurais cru que ce fut vous.

- Je vois… toujours aussi perspicace. Et bien pour ma part, je pensais au début qu'il voulait nous inviter à partager une glace et des pop-corns devant un bon film… mais l'annonce du haut-parleur a malheureusement détruit cette hypothèse.

Comme elle le regardait sans comprendre, il ajouta innocemment :

- Oui, il n'aurait jamais utilisé les haut-parleurs pour nous inviter à manger une glace !

Arrivé à destination, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et laissa sortir ses passagers.

- Pour manger une pizza, peut-être ?, continua le colonel sur sa lancée.

- Ah, Sam, Jack ! Vous savez pourquoi le général vous a appelé ?, cria Daniel à travers les couloirs en les apercevant de loin.

- Et pourquoi il ne vous a pas appelé, vous, Daniel ?... jaloux ? fit Jack en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Daniel ne releva pas. Sam haussa les épaules, autant pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de cette convocation, que pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi le colonel était toujours aussi gamin. Mais elle adorait ça.

Daniel les suivit jusqu'à la salle de briefing, et Jack n'eut de cesse de se retourner et de lui mimer de partir. A l'entrée de la salle, il lui ferma la porte au nez, non sans un 'Daniel… ce n'est pas bien d'être aussi curieux' assez théâtral. Quand il se sentit un tantinet observé, il se retourna enfin et fit face à un général passablement blasé qui cachait un rictus amusé, et à un major à peine assise qui peinait à détourner les yeux… 'Chacun son tour', pensa-t-il en se remémorant la scène vieille de quelques minutes seulement dans un certain laboratoire. Il prit place en face d'elle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois confortablement installés qu'elle sembla réaliser son attitude équivoque et abaissa son visage rosi vers ses papiers.

- Major, commença le général Hammond, si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour éclaircir certains points au sujet de votre mission sur P2X539. J'aimerais que vous m'exposiez les avancées de vos travaux quant à la solution sur laquelle vous m'avez dit vous pencher.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre, mais le colonel fut bien plus rapide :

- Pardon ? Quelle mission ? Quels travaux, quelle solution ?

Aïe… elle n'avait matériellement pas eu le temps de le lui annoncer, et elle comptait justement le faire aujourd'hui… Il allait lui en vouloir, c'était certain ! Mais aussi, ces deux derniers jours, Cassie avait eu beaucoup besoin d'elle et, de plus, le petit bijou qu'elle étudiait dans son labo lui avait pris tout le reste de son temps libre !

- Carter, quelle mission ? insista-t-il.

Sa voix était timbrée d'une pointe de déception, et le général à ses côtés ne semblait absolument pas prêt à donner un petit coup de pouce à la jeune militaire. Elle assuma et se lança :

- Il y a deux jours, commença-t-elle, le général m'a exposé la situation sur P2X539. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'elle abrite depuis peu notre toute nouvelle base Gamma, qui a pour but de gérer les négociations ultérieures et d'en faire un lieu de rencontre avec nos potentiels futurs alliés.

- Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement, vous pensez, une base avec un nom pareil, ça me fait toujours penser à un médicament !

- Le président lui-même a approuvé la nécessité de cette base, précisa Hammond. Notre but n'est pas d'éparpiller des colonies ici et là dans la galaxie, mais d'attribuer à chacune des bases une spécialité qui lui sera propre, en vue d'augmenter la sécurité.

- Oui, reprit Sam, la base Alpha est une enceinte d'étude et de développement scientifique pour des projets que la zone 51 ne peut techniquement pas prendre en charge. La base Bêta est notre QG de repli en cas de problème sur la Terre avec la porte des étoiles ou par exemple une mise en quarantaine. Etablir une autre base pour des recherches scientifiques ne ferait qu'éparpiller les sujets d'études, ou faire un deuxième QG ne serait que plus dangereux pour les équipes qui s'y regrouperont. Ces deux spécialités, si elles sont suffisamment bien exploitées, devraient utiliser à temps plein chacune de ces deux bases. D'autre part le président a jugé que négocier sur Terre n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'assurer notre sécurité. D'où l'implantation de la base Gamma.

- Je _sais_ tout ça, Carter ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pour votre _mission_, ronchonna le colonel en appuyant sur le dernier mot avec une grimace en coin.

- En fait il se trouve que la végétation sur cette planète est bien plus envahissante que ce qu'ont affirmé les scientifiques qui l'ont étudiée.

- Et qui a fait ce boulot de merde ?

- Colonel !, le rappela à l'ordre le général. Ceci est _mon_ problème et je vous demanderai de me laisser le gérer. Le fait est que les troupes avaient, il y a une semaine, déboisé un périmètre pour en faire une clairière et y installer la base. En trois jours la végétation avait entièrement repoussé jusqu'à atteindre quasiment la hauteur des autres arbres de la forêt.

- Oui, c'est comme si elle avait une croissance extrêmement lente au début, puis subitement exponentielle, et enfin qui décroîtrait brusquement dès lors qu'elle aurait atteint une taille donnée. Et elle ne cesserait de pousser, tout en diminuant indéfiniment sa vitesse de développement… un peu comme une asymptote qui…

Elle s'arrêta d'elle-même : les traits du colonel et ceux du général ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tirer sur l'ennui, malgré leur volonté de le cacher par respect et politesse. Elle décida de continuer dans une autre direction, qui intéresserait plus ses supérieurs :

- Ils ne peuvent démonter la base car elle est maintenant ancrée dans la végétation. On ne peut pas non plus l'abandonner là-bas car des ennemis pourraient y extrapoler des informations sur notre avancée technologique, nos techniques de combat, nos modes de vie et stratégies.

- Nous ne pouvons pas non plus l'auto-détruire, car nous risquons d'endommager cette végétation ainsi que les ressources naturelles à un point que nous ne pouvons évaluer par manque de connaissances.

Le général semblait dépité par sa propre phrase : si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait faite exploser… Mais le président, avec l'appui de ces damnés scientifiques qui voulaient se racheter, avait décrété qu'ils avaient fait suffisamment de bêtises comme cela sur cette planète et qu'il n'était pas question de l'abîmer davantage. Hammond n'était pas contre l'idée de préserver une planète qu'ils avaient à peine foulée, mais là, c'était un cas un peu particulier, et il jugeait cette réaction excessive.

- Toujours est-il que le général m'a demandé si je n'avais pas une idée pour améliorer la situation de la base, relança Carter après un temps.

- Oui, renchérit Hammond, avec toute cette végétation, la base ne rentre plus dans les normes de sécurité. Certes, elle est à l'abri d'une attaque aérienne, car à couvert, mais la forêt offre aussi un avantage tactique trop important à nos ennemis qui tenteraient une attaque au sol.

- J'ai donc parlé au général du Moufteur, termina Carter, rayonnante.

- A vos souhaits, se contenta de répondre O'Neill.

- Veuillez décrire rapidement au colonel l'utilité de votre robot, ordonna le général.

Il avait insisté de façon très appropriée sur le mot 'rapidement', et Sam s'en vexa quelque peu. Elle se renfrogna et s'enquit aussi succinctement que possible :

- Le Moufteur est un engin volant pourvu de plusieurs caméras des plus sophistiquées, et d'un programme autonome de surveillance : il va pouvoir effectuer des rondes régulières tout autour de la base en évitant la végétation. Et tout ceci sans se faire repérer, car il n'émet aucun bruit.

- C'est là que je voulais en venir, décréta Hammond. Je voulais discuter avec vous pour décider si l'utilisation du Moufteur serait suffisante à la protection de la base et évaluer le risque qu'il va nous falloir juger acceptable ou non.

- Il n'est pas question de dire que le Moufteur sera suffisant, mon général, son utilisation ne doit certainement pas être exclusive. En revanche, en attendant d'établir d'autres solutions pour renforcer efficacement la sécurité de la base Gamma, je pense que son utilisation pourrait être plus que nécessaire. Et même après, il donnera toujours une vue d'ensemble des alentours de la base en temps réel, ce qui, je pense, est un atout à ne pas négliger.

- Très bien. Nous réfléchissons déjà à quels moyens nous pourrons utiliser pour soutenir et compléter le Moufteur. Je ne vous demanderai que d'aller l'installer sur P2X539, Major. Vous le mettrez en fonctionnement, vérifierez son état de marche, et évaluerez sur le terrain ses possibilités.

- Peut-être qu'un ou deux potes scientifiques de Carter pourraient l'accompagner, histoire qu'ils puissent juger sur place de la situation, ça les aidera peut-être à trouver d'autres solutions ?

- C'est en effet une bonne idée, approuva le général, donnant ainsi son accord à la militaire pour choisir par quel scientifique elle se ferait seconder. Major, vous partirez demain, et je vous demanderai un rapport préliminaire par radio après deux jours.

- Bien, mon général, acquiesça Carter, prête à se relever, pensant cette réunion sur le point de se conclure.

- Euh… et moi ?, s'inquiéta O'Neill.

Carter s'ancra à nouveau dans son siège.

- Vous pensez être utile à l'implantation du Moufteur, colonel ? soupesa Hammond.

- Non, justement, c'est pour ça que je me demandais pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir.

- J'allais y venir. Nous allons envoyer de nouvelles troupes sur cette base, histoire de la maintenir en état de marche.

- Qui s'y trouve actuellement ?

- C'est l'équipe du colonel Manuel qui s'est occupée de l'installation de la base Gamma, et qui depuis tient cette position. En vue de respecter la décision du président d'augmenter le nombre d'équipes d'exploration SG, nous pensons envoyer sur P2X539 toutes les nouvelles équipes pour un séjour d'un ou deux mois avant de les envoyer en mission off-world. Nous avons deux équipes complètes de jeunes soldats qui viennent de terminer leur formation. Ils arriveront demain matin à Cheyenne Moutain, et je voudrais que vous les accompagniez directement sur la planète. Vous les superviserez et vérifierez qu'ils s'intègrent bien au groupe déjà sur place. Vous partirez tous avec le major Carter demain.

- Sauf votre respect mon général, non pas que l'idée de visiter Gamma me déplaise, mais le colonel Manuel ne pourrait-il pas se charger des nouvelles équipes SG lui-même ?

Etonnamment, Hammond prit un air ennuyé : visiblement, cette question le mettait mal-à-l'aise et il avait espéré que le colonel ne relèverait pas. Bien sûr, il pourrait lui dire de ne pas discuter ses ordres mais, après tout, il lui devait bien la version officieuse :

- On m'a averti hier de l'arrivée de Woosley après-demain à Cheyenne Moutain.

- Oh…

A priori, cette seule phrase semblait suffisante à Carter… Pas au colonel !

- Il a eu vent de notre dernière mission et des moyens peu orthodoxes que nous avons dû utiliser pour rentrer sains et saufs à la base ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, approuva Hammond, et a priori ça n'a pas plu… Officiellement, il vient pour une inspection du SGC dans sa totalité : il ne peut pas se permettre de venir ici uniquement pour surveiller deux membres d'une seule équipe sur lesquels il a des soupçons qu'absolument rien n'accrédite. L'annonce de son arrivée étant donc officielle et ne visant soi-disant aucune équipe particulière, je suis en droit de maintenir les activités du SGC et par là-même d'envoyer mes équipes en missions off-world.

- Et pour Teal'c et Daniel ? s'inquiéta Sam.

- Pour le moment, Woosley n'a rien contre eux. Ce n'est pas eux qui se sont fait passer pour des amants cachés qui fuyaient leur planète d'origine, tout ça en vue d'avoir accès à la seule cache des habitants de P5X328, qui s'avérait aussi être leur réserve d'arme. Dois-je vous rappeler que lorsque vous avez demandé des renforts à l'arrivée des jaffas, non-seulement les autochtones s'en sont pris à nos troupes qui passaient la porte, croyant qu'ils étaient ceux que vous fuyez sur votre planète d'origine, mais qu'en plus vous n'avez pas pu ramener une de ces armes que vous m'avez décrites comme étant exceptionnelles ?

O'Neill, cachant sa gêne, amorça un geste de la main avec toute la désinvolture dont il était capable. Carter préféra s'expliquer avec des mots, bien qu'elle l'ait déjà fait un nombre incalculable de fois depuis leur retour de cette mission :

- Le seul moyen pour qu'ils nous fassent entrer dans leur cache d'arme était de les convaincre d'un besoin absolu de se dissimuler, et nous n'avons rien trouvé d'autre qui puisse suffisamment crédibiliser cette nécessité, débita-t-elle très vite en passant sous silence le fait que la brillante idée de les faire passer pour des Roméo et Juliette venait d'un certain archéologue.

- Vous m'avez déjà exposé la situation pendant le débriefing, coupa court Hammond. Si j'ai décidé de votre bonne foi en tant que dirigeant de cette base, ce n'est certainement pas pour qu'un Woosley vienne discréditer mon aptitude à juger la véracité des rapports de mes équipes.

Vraisemblablement, sa décision de faire éviter à Carter et O'Neill un interrogatoire en règle avec Woosley venait plus du fait que le général était vexé qu'on piétine ses plates-bandes que celui de couvrir ses subordonnés…

- Oui mais, s'alarma Carter après que le général se soit calmé, si ne nous trouve pas au SGC pendant son inspection, il va certainement s'en prendre au reste de SG1…

- Le connaissant, il va sans doute trouver quelque chose à reprocher à la présence d'un jaffa et à celle d'un archéologue sur une base militaire terrienne, confirma O'Neill.

Ce dernier donna alors son accord quant à l'utilité évidente de _toute_ l'équipe SG1 sur la base Gamma. Enfin il se leva, décrétant ainsi la fin de leur petite réunion, et se retira dans son bureau.

Le colonel et le major, chacun debout à un côté de la grande table ovale, échangèrent un regard embarrassé… Ils n'avaient absolument pas envie de parler de cette mission pendant laquelle ils avaient trouvé assez agréable, autant l'un que l'autre, de se faire volontairement passer pour amants. Et bien que rien ne se soit réellement passé, ils sentaient une certaine gêne à avoir apprécié plus que de raison cette mission. Carter se décida la première à sortir de la salle de débriefing et à rejoindre son labo : il était encore tôt dans la matinée, et elle pouvait avancer le réglage du Moufteur avant le repas du midi.

* * *

- Felger ? crachota le colonel après s'être étouffé avec ses Froot Loops et faisant retomber bruyamment sa cuillère.

Et voilà, il râlait encore ! Pourtant elle avait cru qu'il serait de bonne humeur en la voyant venir prendre son repas du midi au mess. Elle qui avait raté le dîner déjà la veille au soir, et peut-être même aussi le midi! Et puis c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils devaient s'installer pour quelques jours sur P2X539 !

- Vous mangez des céréales à 2h de l'après-midi, mon colonel ? tenta-t-elle pour faire diversion.

- Carter, quand j'ai parlé de 'potes scientifiques' à Hammond, je ne pensais pas que _Felger_ ferait partie de vos 'potes' !

- Felger a été choisi uniquement pour ses capacités, expliqua-t-elle calmement. De plus il a déjà participé à plusieurs missions scientifiques off-world, et c'est quelqu'un de très compétent, mis à part quelques bourdes ici et là du fait qu'il soit un peu… farfelu…

- Moi, j'aurai dit débile… marmonna Jack de sous la table, en essuyant les giclures de lait qu'avait faite la cuillère en tombant dans son bol plein.

- Felger est très compétant, approuva Teal'c pour aider son amie.

Carter se figea, attentive à ne pas faire le moindre mouvement qui puisse la trahir.

- … peut-être un poil encombrant, ajouta Daniel sans remarquer son trouble. Bon, moi j'y vais, j'ai hâte de voir l'arrivée des petits nouveaux… j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop fragiles, finit-il en rigolant.

- Je pense que chacun d'entre eux peut vous tuer de plusieurs manières différentes sans laisser aucune trace sur votre corps, docteur Jackson.

- Merci de votre précision, Teal'c. Vous venez avec moi ?

- Simple constatation, fit-il en se levant à sa suite.

- Vous ne voulez pas les accueillir avec nous, Jack ?

Carter se concentra pour ne pas rougir plus encore, et afficha un visage de marbre qui contrastait un peu trop avec les petits frissons qui lui remontaient le long la colonne vertébrale.

- Jack, je pense que le sol est sec maintenant, précisa Daniel.

Carter remercia le ciel d'être dos à l'archéologue : elle était sûre d'avoir atteint la couleur d'une rose… rouge, la rose…

Comme aucune réponse ne leur parvint, il insista en accentuant un peu plus chaque mot :

- Les jambes de Sam vous conviennent-elles, Jack ?

- Qu… quoi ?, bégaya le colonel en se relevant brusquement et se cognant immanquablement à la table. Il étouffa un juron.

Le contact entre son mollet gauche et les doigts de son supérieur rompu, Carter s'autorisa à respirer avant de se lever à son tour. Une main se posa sur le rebord de la table en face d'elle, puis une deuxième, et enfin des cheveux grisonnants :

- Je prenais juste mon appui pour essuyer une tâche un peu plus loin, Carter, articula le sourire satisfait qui apparut à la suite des cheveux.

Ils sortirent du mess et Carter bifurqua au premier couloir.

- Vous ne venez pas accueillir les p'tits nouveaux, Carter ?

- Je… Je vous rejoindrai plus tard… un dernier test à lancer dans mon labo…, bafouilla-t-elle en s'enfuyant.

Ce fut le général qui fit les présentations :

- Soldats, voici le colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, le docteur Jackson, et le maj… où est le major Carter ?

- Elle se cach…

- Elle fait un dernier test, général, répondit O'Neill.

Daniel étouffa un cri de douleur pour son pied droit, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Felger jusqu'à trois mètres plus loin.

- J'espère que c'est un test important, bougonna Hammond.

- Oui, je testais le Moufteur, mon général, je voulais être sûre qu'il fonctionne correctement avant que nous nous installions définitivement sur P2X539. Comme nous partons dans deux heures, et que le test dure une bonne heure, s'il s'avérait qu'il faille le refaire, nous…

- Soldats, voici le major Carter, l'interrompit habilement le général.

Cette dernière prit place entre Daniel et Teal'c.

Daniel étouffa un autre cri de douleur pour son pied gauche… Pourtant il était sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu !

- Bien, tous ceux qui doivent se rendre sur la base Gamma, direction les vestiaires et rendez-vous en salle d'embarquement dans une heure, annonça O'Neill. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Hammond, qui acquiesça silencieusement.

* * *

En arrivant sur P2X539, le groupe se déploya sur toute la base, effectuant les vérifications nécessaires, se présentant aux militaires déjà sur place, et visitant les lieux.

- Quand vous avez parlé de végétation encombrante, je voyais une sorte de savane avec des herbes qui vous arrivent aux genoux… et non pas une… une jungle, grimaça l'archéologue.

- Daniel, si vous étiez venu écouter la présentation de Carter ce matin, au lieu de vous perdre, vous et votre nez, dans vos bouquins et vos traductions, vous ne seriez pas en train de marcher dans ces sables mouvants.

- Il n'y a pas de sables mouvants, docteur Jackson, je vous assure que vous pouvez me lâcher, annonça le Jaffa platoniquement.

- Mon colonel, le major Carter vous demande, appela Erwin Rox, le second du colonel Manuel.

Ils se séparèrent donc et Teal'c et Daniel prirent la direction d'un des préfabriqués. En entrant, l'archéologue découvrit entre autre une table, une étagère, et deux lits superposés. Sur celui du haut, Teal'c posa lourdement son sac dans lequel étaient entassées en vrac une vingtaine de bougies.

- Je suppose que vous avez choisi le lit du haut, commenta Daniel.

Le Jaffa confirma en inclinant simplement la tête.

* * *

- Alors Carter, je vous manque déjà ?

- Je voulais faire les présentations, répondit-elle en lui présentant un genre d'avion aux formes plutôt cubiques.

- Oh, c'est Mouffy?

- Avec votre permission, je vais l'activer. Il va s'élever et tourner autour et dans la base en continu, à plusieurs altitudes et en empruntant un chemin différent à chaque fois.

- Permission accordée.

C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi émoustillé face à un des joujoux de Carter. L'euphorie de l'arrivée, sans doute… Carter regarda le Moufteur s'élever silencieusement, et O'Neill regarda Carter.

* * *

Erwin Rox s'avéra être un excellent cuisinier, et l'enthousiasme s'empara de Daniel, alors rassuré quant à l'éventualité d'ingurgiter des rations pendant un temps indéterminé. Les tours de gardes furent distribués, les systèmes de sécurité renforcés, et Carter sortit de son tout nouveau labo pour rejoindre son lit pour sa première nuit sur P2X539.

En entrant dans son préfabriqué, elle stoppa net : elle connaissait un peu trop bien cette odeur. Se reprenant, - après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils devaient dormir dans la même chambre en mission- elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Je ne savais pas que je partageais votre préfabriqué, commenta-t-elle en passant devant les lits superposés.

- Rox a préféré s'installer plus près de la cuisine, expliqua le colonel, du haut de son lit.

- Son menu était excellent. J'avoue m'être demandée si nous mangerions de la poudre diluée à chaque repas, mais là je suis rassurée !

- C'était meilleur que mon omelette à la bière ? grommela jalousement son supérieur en passant la tête par-dessus le lit.

Elle le regarda d'en bas et ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre, en référence au repas du midi :

- J'aime bien aussi votre lait aux Fruit Loops.

Il la fixa intensément, incapable de détourner ses yeux de cette vision océanée. Quant à elle, elle déglutit péniblement, s'attendant à le voir sauter du haut de son lit à tout instant pour la plaquer contre le mur et…

… et la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer un Daniel à mille lieux d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait rien interrompu :

- Jack, le colonel Manuel vous fait dire que l'établissement d'un vortex jusqu'à la Terre est prévu demain dans l'après-midi si vous avez quelque chose à dire au général, ou s'il vous manque quelque chose, matériel ou autre, vous pourrez l'inscrire sur la liste que Manuel fait tourner.

Sur ce, il s'en retourna, toujours ignorant du malaise qu'il avait provoqué dans les esprits des deux militaires. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation au silence envahissant, Sam rattrapa au vol ses affaires et se dépêcha de s'enfermer pour prendre une bonne douche froide.

* * *

Elle se demanda si elle pouvait rester dans cette salle de bain toute la nuit, et se maudit d'avoir oublié son haut sur son lit. Cela faisait presqu'une heure qu'elle squattait la douche, et elle espérait que le colonel s'était endormi. Elle éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain avant de sortir, puis ouvrit la porte sans un bruit. Surprise, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec son haut. Elle releva la tête et rencontra un regard malicieusement chocolaté : le colonel avait choisi de s'installer les pieds à la tête du lit et, le menton maintenant posé sur un bras, le petit haut de son major pendouillant au bout de l'autre, il lui sembla utile de préciser :

- Vous aviez oublié ceci… Mais je vois que vous avez trouvé une solution de rechange, ajouta-t-il, l'air faussement déçu.

Elle arracha son haut sans répondre et retourna dans la salle de bain pour l'échanger avec sa veste d'uniforme.

Quand elle revint, le colonel s'était retourné sur le dos. Regardant le plafond, il attendit que son major soit couchée pour lui demander :

- A part cette jungle, il n'y a rien d'autre sur cette planète ?

- Je regarderai les vidéos du Moufteur demain matin : à sa plus haute altitude, il peut embrasser un rayon de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres.

Etrangement, le mot 'embrasser' les fit se taire tous les deux.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose que le colonel O'Neill constata fut que son major était déjà levée et sans doute déjà dans le labo. Une fois prêt, il sortit effectuer une petite ronde dans la nouvelle base. En arrivant devant le préfabriqué de ses amis, il eut le plaisir de voir que Teal'c avait trouvé du café. Tout en lui mimant de lui en servir une tasse, il lui demanda comment il avait dormi. Le Jaffa se contenta de lever un regard terne boursouflé de cernes et il se prit à soupirer lorsque l'archéologue les rejoignit en se mouchant bruyamment :

- Jack, fit le nez encombré de Daniel, j'ai rajouté des mouchoirs et des produits contre les allergies sur ma liste. Pourtant j'ai pris tous mes médicaments habituels, mais ces plantes sur cette planète sont vraiment redoutables… Manuel vous a-t-il dit quand est-ce qu'il va faire transmettre cette liste au SGC ?

Depuis que le Jaffa avait besoin de dormir, c'est-à-dire depuis que la trétonine remplaçait avantageusement son symbiote, il appréciait pouvoir profiter pleinement de ces quelques heures nécessaires à la récupération de son énergie.

- J'espère que le général Hammond nous fera parvenir le nécessaire au plus vite, annonça-t-il avec la placidité qui le caractérisait.

Carter se joignit alors au groupe :

- J'ai visionné les premières vidéos longues distances du Moufteur, expliqua-t-elle aux trois hommes, mais pour le moment on ne voit que la jungle… au loin on dirait qu'elle semble s'arrêter, mais je ne peux pas encore le garantir.

O'Neill acquiesça simplement. Puis, comme pour couper court à toute éventuelle élucubration scientifique, il sortit de sa poche un sachet qui, à une époque, avait sûrement dû être transparent. Ne voyant pas de réaction particulière de la part de ses coéquipiers, il agita le-dit sachet sous leurs nez, en s'exclamant : « Tadaaaaaa ! ». Carter, intriguée, se lança la première :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon colonel ?

- Comment, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je sais bien que ça fait longtemps que vous avez perdu l'insouciance de votre enfance, mais je pensais que vous seriez capable de reconnaître des chamallows, Carter !

Vexée, cette dernière marmonna :

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime les choses qui ont attrait aux sciences que j…

- Vous en voulez un ?, lui proposa le colonel pour se rattraper.

- Euh… en fait, non, merci.

- Allez, Carter, ce n'est pas un minuscule chamallow qui va vous saper votre superbe ligne !

Le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, Carter avait essayé de rivaliser avec la couleur d'un coquelicot, Daniel remontait inutilement ses lunettes sur son nez, et Teal'c avait plongé sa main dans le sachet de sucreries.

- Euh, je voulais dire, saper votre ligne, que vous avez… enfin… que vous avez…

- Superbe, Jack, vous l'avez déjà dit, l'enfonça Daniel un peu plus.

- Non, Daniel, j'allais dire 'cachée sous votre treillis' !

Sam sentit le rouge se répandre jusque derrière ses lobes d'oreilles.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vaut le mieux, commenta l'archéologue.

Le colonel était sur le point de lui clouer le bec quand Carter, n'ayant trouvé que cette solution pour couper court à la discussion, précipita sa main dans le sachet, et en ressortit un chamallow rose fluo. Elle l'enfourna dans sa bouche sans plus de cérémonie, sous l'œil avisé de Teal'c, alors rassuré quant au caractère comestible du carré moelleux, caoutchouteux et maintenant un peu ramolli qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts. Le Jaffa engouffra à son tour le chamallow, et attendit dès lors qu'il fonde de lui-même, collé à jamais à son palais.

- Et que nous vaut l'honneur de ces bonbons, mon colonel ?

- Ca remonte le moral des troupes.

- Une bien belle excuse pour le grand gamin que vous êtes, le relança l'archéologue.

- On devrait peut-être en offrir aux Goa'ulds ? hasarda O'Neill.

A ce moment-là, Teal'c, le chamallow toujours englué à son palais, pensa qu'en effet ce serait une arme redoutable contre les faux-dieux.

- Vous en prenez ? proposa le colonel à l'archéologue.

Ce dernier, malgré ses reproches, tendit la main avec avidité vers le paquet. Mais dès que ses doigts frôlèrent les tentantes sucreries, le sachet se retira loin de lui :

- Ah non, vous êtes peut-être allergique, qui sait ?

Daniel fusilla le colonel du regard, mais ce dernier fit mine de ne pas le voir, et encouragea plutôt Carter à en reprendre un.

- Non merci, mon colonel, je trouve qu'ils ont un drôle de goût.

O'Neill s'empara enfin d'un chamallow, l'envoya dans les airs à la verticale au-dessus de lui, et leur révéla :

- Gingembre.

Le chamallow atterrit dans sa bouche avec un 'plop' assourdi, et le colonel referma consciencieusement le paquet, sans se rendre compte du trouble qui s'était emparé de ses coéquipiers. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il embraya une discussion avec le Jaffa sur comment Luke Skywalker devait s'inspirer de Bart Simpson pour apprendre la 'vraie vie'.

Ces deux sujets n'étant pas en rapport direct avec du naquada ou une quelconque particule élémentaire, Carter se désintéressa rapidement du sujet… _Il_ avait une poussière dans les cheveux et ses yeux s'étaient accrochés à cette vision. Que ce soit l'effet du gingembre, ou les compliments à peine dissimulés qu'il lui avait fait ce matin-là, ça avait perturbé sa carapace… et elle se prenait à exécuter des gestes qu'elle n'avait pas sciemment commandés : il _fallait_ qu'elle passe ses doigts dans ces cheveux pour enlever cette poussière.

Leur conversation cinématographique et télévisuelle terminée, O'Neill salua Daniel et Teal'c. Elle stoppa son geste immédiatement… et se retrouva bêtement le bras en l'air et les doigts mi-écartés.

- A qui faites-vous 'coucou', major ? l'interrogea son supérieur, surpris.

- … Felger, se récupéra-t-elle juste à temps, en voyant ce dernier accourir précipitamment vers eux.

Jack la regarda un instant de travers.

- Major Carteeeeer ! Major Carteeeeer ! haletait ce dernier.

Etrangement, les deux militaires sentirent l'arrivée imminente d'une catastrophe. O'Neill releva le scientifique qui s'était écroulé à ses pieds et l'invita à s'expliquer :

- C'est le Moufteur, Major Carter…, ne put que dire Felger.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à Mouffy ? s'emporta le colonel.

Etonné de ce soudain intérêt, Felger choisit de s'adresser à lui :

- Et bien, il se pourrait que je l'ai un peu bidouillé pour…

- Qu'avez-vous fait au Moufteur ? s'enquit à son tour le Major, essayant de garder son calme le plus longtemps possible.

- Il… Je crois que je l'ai un peu déprogrammé, et il est parti en ligne droite…

- Pardon ? fit O'Neill.

- Par là, compléta Felger, en pointant une direction hasardeuse.

- Vitesse ? s'informa Carter.

- Maximale.

Elle se frappa le front. Elle manqua frapper aussi celui de Felger avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de taper les civils… Le colonel s'en chargea pour elle. Elle courut jusqu'au labo, s'attelant à la rampe de programmation du Moufteur lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard…

- Felger ! cria-t-elle.

- Je… j'ai peut-être… il se peut que par mégarde j'ai aussi verrouillé le système…, avoua-t-il, penaud.

Enervée au plus haut point, ayant peur de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, elle prit un siège et s'installa rageusement devant l'écran : autant se plonger dans le travail et essayer d'arranger ça plutôt que d'enterrer Felger vivant après lui avoir disséqué le cerveau. Le peu de personnes qui l'entouraient, comprenant le message, s'éloignèrent discrètement et retournèrent à leurs occupations respectives.

* * *

Le soir, au mini-mess, c'est une Carter exténuée que tout le monde vit entrer. Elle s'installa à la table de SG1 sans aucun commentaire, et picora lentement dans son assiette…

Ça n'allait pas… Jack le voyait bien… il se leva et lui rapporta de la gelée bleutée dans un gobelet en plastique. Il l'observa s'attaquer à son dessert favori et, sûr d'avoir marqué un point, osa finalement demander :

- Alors ?

Encouragée par le Jaffa et l'archéologue qui la contemplaient manger en silence, elle se lança :

- Felger est un incompétent.

Au fond de la salle, on entendit un couinement de frustration profonde, et Felger sortit le plus discrètement possible en vue de rejoindre ses quartiers.

O'Neill choisit d'afficher un sourire de 'je vous l'avais bien dit', et Carter s'expliqua :

- Je n'ai pas réussi à déverrouiller les commandes… Le Moufteur est définitivement à la dérive.

La tablée vécut une minute de silence.

- Major Carteeeeer !

Elle releva la tête vers son supérieur, apeurée : mais qu'avait encore fait ce scientifique de malheur ?! Courageux, O'Neill osa affronter la réalité et fixa son regard le plus effrayant sur Felger qui déboulait dans le mini-mess.

- Les vidéos ! cria ce dernier. Les vidéos du Moufteur ! On voit des bâtiments sur les vidéos !

* * *

- Alors Carter, prête pour cette nouvelle mission qui nous attend demain matin ? Hammond est entièrement d'accord pour nous laisser visiter cette ville, et le colonel Manuel s'occupera des cadets. Ah, et le général nous a envoyé une voiture militaire, histoire qu'on ne fasse pas tout le chemin à pied. Elle va vous plaire, c'est une tout terrain, dernière génération ! Pendant le trajet, Daniel nous fera son topo habituel sur tout ce qu'il a pu déduire des architectures qu'on voit sur les vidéos… Au fait, Hammond voudra qu'on fasse un rapport toutes les trois heures à Manuel, alors j'ai fait mettre une de vos antennes longue distance dans la voiture histoire qu'on puisse transmettre à cette distance-là. Combien, déjà ? Une centaine de kilomètres ?...

* * *

Tôt le lendemain matin, Jack donna une dernière recommandation au colonel Manuel : il lui fit jurer de prévenir Hammond au moindre pépin si Felger venait à préparer une nouvelle catastrophe. Il vérifia une dernière fois rapidement son paquetage, et s'installa dans le véhicule tout terrain décapoté aux côtés de la conductrice blonde qui était au volant. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers les deux hommes qui remplissaient la banquette arrière, avant de les abandonner, l'un à ses livres en guise d'oreiller, l'autre à son sourcil gauche abusivement levé. Il ordonna au major de démarrer. Sans tarder, elle mit le contact et testa joyeusement l'accélération de la voiture en terrain accidenté.

- Bien dormi ? se renseigna Jack face à ce débordement de bonne humeur.

- Très bien, assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire, sans prendre garde à l'étrange regard qu'il lui lança.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est la bonne direction ? la relança-t-il après quelques minutes.

- J'ai imprimé une carte réalisée avec les vues du ciel du Moufteur. On va devoir faire un petit détour vers le milieu du trajet à cause des arbres, vous voyez, c'est là sur la carte, finit-elle en lui fourguant sa carte dans les mains tout en évitant une énorme racine.

Mais comment faisait-elle pour tout faire en même temps ? Et toujours comme si de rien n'était !...

Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils crapahutaient entre les arbres géants. Daniel, qui s'était réveillé, choisit d'informer le groupe de son stress montant :

- Vous ne voulez pas ralentir un peu ?

- On ne va même pas à 50 km/h, protesta Sam.

- Je vous rappelle que nous roulons sur un terrain plutôt… encombré ! insista-t-il.

- Regardez, on voit l'orée des arbres, on va bientôt pouvoir avancer à une allure correcte, annonça-t-elle en ignorant royalement sa remarque.

La voiture fit quelques embardées parfaitement maîtrisées, et Jack s'accrocha à la portière lorsqu'ils traversèrent un cours d'eau. Aspergé, il pivota vers le conducteur pour lui faire part de son mécontentement, mais le sourire rayonnant qui lui fit face l'empêcha de faire tout commentaire. C'est au moment où Daniel allait s'en charger que le véhicule se retrouva sur ce qui ressemblait à un sentier…

- Yep ! s'autorisa-t-elle de satisfaction.

L'accélération soudaine qu'elle donna à la voiture cloua le bec de l'archéologue avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot, et chacun se jura de ne plus jamais **jamais** **jamais** laisser le volant à Carter.

Ils roulèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Teal'c leur fasse remarquer les constructions qui s'élevaient sur leur gauche. Sam donna un grand coup de volant dans cette direction, et choisit enfin de ralentir à une allure plus judicieuse au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de ce qui ressemblait à une ville. Ils stoppèrent le véhicule à une distance raisonnable et le cachèrent derrière des bosquets qui faisaient honneur à la taille moyenne des végétaux de cette planète. Ils s'équipèrent, chargèrent leurs sacs sur leurs dos et se dirigèrent vers la ville.

De loin, on pouvait voir de hauts immeubles, d'aspect général plutôt ronds, dans les tons gris, et qui partaient en pointes vers le sommet. Accrochés aux pointes, ce qui ressemblait à d'immenses capteurs ovales imbriqués tels des poupées russes tournaient chacun autour d'un axe différent, donnant à l'ensemble une sensation d'envoûtement. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui troublait le plus nos quatre explorateurs :

- Euh, j'ai des hallucinations, ou bien c'est…, balbutia Daniel.

- Une deuxième porte des étoiles ! s'extasia Carter.

- En effet.

La-dite porte s'activa. Cachés, ils observèrent un groupe d'humains en sortir, dos à eux, et se présenter à un baraquement situé une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. Ils y furent accueillis par plusieurs autres humains qui les escortèrent dans le baraquement.

- Carter…

- Mon colonel ?

- Au sujet de deux portes des étoiles actives sur une seule et même planète, vous ne m'aviez pas dit un truc du genre 'impossible' ?

- Bien sûr, à notre niveau technologique, gérer parfaitement deux portes des étoiles nous est impossible. Mais peut-être qu'ils ont des sortes d'émetteurs qui leur permettraient de choisir la porte à activer. Vous voyez ce réseau de câbles accroché sur les côtés de la porte ?

- Les guirlandes ?… Vous croyez qu'elles s'éclairent la nuit ?

- Je pense que c'est un subtil récepteur qui dirige les voyageurs vers cette porte s'ils l'ont auparavant activé, par exemple en même temps qu'ils entreraient les coordonnées.

- Subtil…, fit Jack, dubitatif. Et pourquoi nous, nous avons atterri à l'autre porte ?

- Je pense que l'ensemble émetteur/récepteur donne l'exclusivité à cette porte. Tout le reste doit être redirigé vers la porte d'où nous sommes arrivés.

- Ce qui leur apporte en même temps un double avantage : d'abord ils peuvent choisir leur porte d'arrivée, et en plus ils filtrent les entrées ! Pas besoin d'iris ! approuva Daniel. Nous devons nous attendre à une civilisation plus évoluée que la nôtre, qui utilise régulièrement la porte, et qui plus est n'est pas sous l'emprise d'un Goa'uld.

- Vous voyez, Daniel, tout ça j'aurai pu le déduire moi même tout seul, grogna Jack en détaillant à nouveau les immeubles et l'ensemble de la ville. Au fait, Carter, vous n'aviez pas vu la deuxième porte sur les vidéos de Mouffy ?

- Nous n'avons pu récupérer qu'une partie des enregistrements, le reste étant définitivement perdu à cause de Felger, s'excusa-t-elle en butant sur le nom du scientifique. Sur les images que nous voyions, le Moufteur survolait déjà le centre de la ville, peut-être même une autre, encore plus loin.

- Que faisons-nous, O'Neill ? s'informa le Jaffa.

- Puisque nous sommes là, autant aller à leur rencontre… Mais il reste vingt minutes avant le rapport, alors nous allons attendre sagement ici, puis faire notre rapport, et ensuite y aller.

A ces mots, Teal'c se releva et se positionna un peu plus loin, pour faire le guet. Jack choisit un tronc d'arbre confortable pour s'asseoir et y appuyer son dos, et les deux autres cherchèrent à s'occuper.

* * *

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'on ne voit aucun objet ou véhicule volant, ou simplement qui s'appuie sur la poussée de l'air, dissertait l'archéologue depuis déjà un bon bout de temps. Pour une civilisation aussi évoluée, c'est plutôt étonnant.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont banni tous les ballons baudruche de leur société, commenta Sam en retenant un bâillement : elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas somnoler après les longues explications de Daniel, mais l'envie de lui clouer le bec avait été plus forte. Etonné par son manque inhabituel de perspicacité, l'archéologue lui renvoya un regard déçu, avant de réaliser qu'elle plaisantait.

- Jack, vous déteignez un peu trop sur Sam, conclut-il. A ces mots, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de se sentir puérilement mal-à-l'aise. Quant au colonel, il se contenta de détourner la conversation :

- Manuel ? C'est O'Neill, vous me recevez ?

- Cinq sur cinq, colonel, grésilla la radio après quelques instants.

- Nous sommes arrivés sans encombre à une ville, nous allons y pénétrer. Transmettez à Hammond, et prochain rapport dans trois heures.

- Reçu.

En rangeant sa radio, le colonel se releva, faisant signe aux autres qu'il était temps de partir.

- Attendez ! cria Daniel. Je finis de trier mon sac, il y a des objets qui ne me serviront à rien et que je pourrai revenir chercher plus tard !

Agacé, O'Neill enjoignit le major et le Jaffa à continuer : Daniel les rejoindrait plus tard il n'avait qu'à se dépêcher, il avait eu tout le temps de le faire avant !

- Mince, où est ce livre, j'étais sûr de l'avoir emporté, râla l'archéologue. Jack, cria-t-il, c'est vous qui m'avez piqué mon livre sur… un livre à peu près grand comme ça, la couverture est verte, se reprit-il.

Mais le reste de SG1 ne l'entendait déjà plus : ils étaient presque arrivés au baraquement.

Le colonel toqua à la porte de métal, puis se recula de quelques pas. La porte s'ouvrit par le centre, laissant sortir un homme élancé, aux traits durs. Il les regarda à peine avant de d'annoncer leur arrivée vers le baraquement :

- Cybers, trois !

Aussitôt, cinq hommes sortirent à leur tour, et se placèrent face à eux. L'homme qui avait parlé s'adressa enfin aux trois membres de SG1 :

- Désactivation de la séquence embarquée. Prise en main pour récupération des données.

Interloqués, privés de Daniel pour les présentations habituelles, le groupe ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Apparemment ce n'était pas l'attitude qu'on attendait d'eux car l'homme répéta plus fort :

- Désactivation de la séquence embarquée !

O'Neill questionna du regard sa subordonnée sur la meilleur marche à suivre. La réponse attendue n'arrivant pas, il choisit de faire lui-même les présentations.

- Colonel O'Neill, US AirForce, Terre. Voici le major Carter, et Teal'c, annonça-t-il succinctement.

- Nous sommes venus par…, enchaîna Carter avant d'être coupée.

- Cybers déstabilisés ! cria un des hommes en les pointant du doigts. Mise en cargaison immédiate, séquence 5 !

La phrase fut immédiatement relayée par d'énormes haut-parleurs. Sous la surprise, les trois voyageurs se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, tentant vainement de calmer le vrombissement de leurs tympans. Dans la foulée, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par une trentaine d'hommes équipés d'armes à trois visées.

- Euh, attendez, nous sommes pacifiques, de pacifiques explorateurs, tenta O'Neill en reprenant les mots habituels de Daniel.

- Forcez la désactivation ! se contenta de crier l'homme en face de lui.

Aussitôt, trois éclairs jaillirent de l'arme d'un des soldats, visant respectivement la tête, le tronc et les pieds du colonel. Ce dernier tressaillit sur place, immobilisé par la lourde décharge, et tomba violemment au sol lorsque le rayon s'arrêta. Teal'c avait déjà préparé sa lance et tira dans la foule qui les entourait. Carter ne mit qu'un quart de seconde avant de choisir de suivre Teal'c dans son attaque plutôt que de secourir le colonel : d'abord, il fallait s'en sortir. Inspirée, elle sortit son zat' et propulsa son tir en direction d'un rayon qui allait l'atteindre. Le tir du zat' bloqua le rayon et le renvoya comme un court-circuit dans l'arme du soldat, qui s'écroula aussitôt sous l'effet de son propre coup. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de tirer à nouveau qu'un rayon la frappa dans le dos et la projeta au sol à son tour.

Face à Teal'c, les soldats hésitèrent à employer leurs armes électriques : le tatouage à son front semblait les pousser à croire que ce n'étaient pas les armes appropriées. Le Jaffa profita de cet instant de flottement pour faire le plus de dégâts possibles dans les rangs adverses. Rapidement cependant, un soldat fit écarter tous les autres et pointa dans sa direction un canon qui semblait alimenté par ces objets ovales qui tournaient sur des axes différents. Ils firent feu tous les deux en même temps, mais le tir de Teal'c fut englouti par le champ de force propulsé par le canon. Le Jaffa fut enveloppé à son tour par le champ de force, lui bloquant tout mouvement. Le soldat face à lui, satisfait, régla son canon à une intensité différente, puis donna à son poignet un mouvement hélicoïdal dans la direction de son prisonnier. Sous l'impulsion habile, le canon fit feu à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci le champ de force en sortit selon une ligne de champ bien définie, et vint s'agripper à la prison de Teal'c, tel un lasso.

Impuissant, Teal'c observa les soldats qui embarquèrent sans ménagement les corps inanimés de ses deux compagnons sur un véhicule. Ce dernier les emporta dans le baraquement. Quant à lui, il fut conduit en direction de la ville, dans sa prison mobile, sous la bonne garde de cinq soldats.

* * *

**Voilà, un premier chapitre, un peu trop mièvre et coulant parfois, mais qui pose les bases de l'histoire. Il y aura plus d'actions dans les prochains chapitres, 5 en tout. N'hésitez pas à me faire vos commentaires, c'est ma première fic (nonon, je ne cherche pas l'indulgence des lecteurs ^^) donc toute critique est bonne à prendre pour évoluer. Merci de m'avoir lue :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**II- En terre inconnue**

* * *

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent : **Alors que les équipes SG installent la toute nouvelle base terrienne sur une planète décrétée inhabitée, une bourde de Felger prouve qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls humains sur place. SG1 est donc envoyée en mission de reconnaissance, mais Jack, Sam et Teal'c se font violemment arrêter, laissant Daniel seul et sans ressource.

**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'unviers SG ne m'appartiennent pas :-)

* * *

Horrifié, Daniel resta immobile, caché derrière le promontoire sur lequel reposait la porte des étoiles. Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes que ses amis avaient été séparés et emmenés, et l'archéologue ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire face à une situation comme celle-ci : il lui était impossible de prévenir Hammond, car c'était Jack qui avait la radio. Mais Jack n'était pas là. Si Sam avait était là, elle aurait sans doute pu l'aider à envoyer un message codé à partir de l'antenne dans la voiture, qui servait à amplifier le signal. Mais Sam n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait pas non plus démarrer la voiture car c'était le major qui avait les clefs. Si Teal'c avait était là, il aurait sans doute pu la faire démarrer en trifouillant les fils et en la poussant. Mais Teal'c n'était pas là. Qu'était-il donc censé faire ? Et surtout, que faisait-il dans cette équipe ? Ne servait-il donc à rien ?

Si, il servait à quelque chose : si quelqu'un pouvait s'infiltrer dans cette ville sans se faire repérer comme étant un étranger, trouver des hommes sûrs qui pourraient lui expliquer les bases de cette société, et comprendre pourquoi ses amis avaient été fait prisonniers, c'était bien lui.

Fort de cette idée, il retourna à la voiture et y laissa son arme à feu pour la troquer avec deux zat's qu'il cacha dans son uniforme. Avant de partir, il déposa bien en évidence sur le pare-brise un mot d'explication pour d'éventuels renforts.

L'archéologue contourna la porte des étoiles pour se diriger vers ce qui ressemblait à la banlieue de la ville : il traversa un champ défriché pour atteindre une route recouverte d'un équivalent de goudron. Il croisa des enfants à vélo qui le remarquèrent à peine. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait à contemplait une maison aux formes rondes, comme semblaient l'être toutes les architectures par ici. Il savait que dans beaucoup de civilisations, le cercle était la forme parfaite ; et toutes les configurations qui s'y rapportaient rappelaient cette perfection. Pas d'angles. Ou un minimum en tout cas. Il détailla la maison : dans le jardin, les plantes étaient taillées toutes en courbes. Les fenêtres ressemblaient de loin à des hublots, au diamètre nettement plus grand, et même la porte ne laissait apparaître aucune encoignure. Il sut de suite qu'il n'entrerait pas ici : trop de références à l'aspect de la perfection matérielle ne lui laissait rien présager de bon sur le mode de pensée des personnes qui y habitaient.

C'est un voisin qui l'interpella de son jardin :

- Oyh, salut !

Daniel pivota vers le nouveau venu.

-Euh… oyh, répondit-il avec hésitation.

Avenant, le voisin enchaîna en désignant la maison devant laquelle se tenait l'archéologue :

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est là que vous voulez aller ? Non pas que je veuille me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais comme vous semblez douter… vous savez, c'est la maison du Conciliateur, finit-il en baissant la voix.

Encouragé, Daniel traversa le jardin pour le rejoindre. Il semblait plutôt jeune, moins d'une trentaine d'année, certainement.

- Loin de moi l'idée de dire du mal de notre Conciliateur, ajouta-t-il, plus fort.

Puis, invitant Daniel à rentrer chez lui, il murmura avec un clin d'oeil :

- Enfin, ce qu'il ne peut pas entendre ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Daniel hésitant à entrer, il le poussa gentiment dans le dos avant d'entrer à son tour et de verrouiller la porte. L'archéologue inspecta les lieux, cherchant les fenêtres par lesquelles il pourrait s'enfuir vite si le besoin s'en faisait ressortir, repérant les objets derrière lesquels il pouvait se cacher, et ceux suffisamment lourds et dont il pourrait se servir s'il devait assommer quelqu'un. Il nota aussi l'emplacement de l'escalier. Il écouta d'une oreille critique tout bruit qui pouvait trahir la présence d'une personne. A priori il pouvait dire sans trop se tromper qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ce qui pouvait être une cuisine. Des années avec des militaires lui avaient apporté bien plus que ce qu'il ne voulait admettre.

Comprenant que son invité était un peu perdu, le jeune homme le fit asseoir et lui proposa un verre d'eau.

- Je m'excuse, avec la Restriction, c'est un peu la galère pour trouver de vraies boissons.

- Ce n'est rien, ça ira très bien comme ça, je vous remercie.

Il jeta un regard méfiant au verre que son hôte était en train de lui servir, et vérifia avant de boire qu'il se servait bien de la même boisson. Voyant qu'il buvait normalement, Daniel s'autorisa à son tour à se désaltérer.

- Alors, mon vieux, qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, au Conciliateur ?

- Berani, arrête de te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas, lui reprocha une femme en pénétrant dans la pièce. Bonjour, Monsieur, fit-elle poliment à l'intention de leur invité.

Elle risqua un œil critique à son verre plein et réprima à nouveau son mari :

- Et puis tu aurais pu lui servir du jus d'bienfait au lieu de le garder jalousement dans ton placard !

- Je vous remercie, l'eau ira très bien, assura Daniel en redoutant le caractère alcoolisé du 'jus de bienfait'.

- Je me mêle pas de ce qui me regarde pas, se renfrogna Berani, je veux juste savoir ce que le Conciliateur prépare encore !

Sa femme prit appuie sur une armoire aux angles arrondis et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux prirent des airs de reproche :

- Ah béh tu aurais dû écouter ton père, et on aurait déménagé dès qu'on avait su que le Conciliateur allait habiter ici !

Daniel comprit qu'il devait intervenir pour clarifier les choses et éviter que la situation ne s'envenime:

- Euh, en fait je ne suis pas venu voir le Conciliateur, je me suis juste un peu perdu.

- Vous venez de la ville ? demanda la femme de Berani.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Daniel jugea bon de ne pas démentir.

- Oui, mes amis et moi sommes allés faire un tour sous les arbres, confirma-t-il en désignant la direction de la jungle.

- Il y a des bons coins pour pique-niquer, approuva-t-elle.

- Et où sont vos amis, hasarda son mari, plus perspicace.

- En fait, ils ont frappé à la porte de la petite baraque qu'il y a côté de…

Daniel s'interrompit en voyant l'air terrifié que prenait la femme. Elle finit de le resservir rapidement d'eau et repartit vers la cuisine en émettant des petits 'Oyh, oyh, oyh' étouffés. Berani ne semblait pas beaucoup plus rassuré que sa femme, mais continuait de le regarder aimablement en attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase. Au bout de quelques secondes, réalisant que Daniel ne semblait pas vouloir la terminer, il le relança :

- Alors ils ont été pris pour des cybers ?

Daniel hocha la tête d'approbation, faisant le rapprochement avec les bribes de phrases qu'il avait entendues lorsque ses amis s'étaient fait enlevés.

- J'ai toujours dit qu'ils devraient mettre un écriteau sur la porte du baraquement, ou bien un panneau d'avertissement, bougonna Berani. Mais ces types ont de la soupe dans la tête !

- Pourquoi ont-ils cru que c'étaient des… des cybers ? hasarda Daniel. Il reposa son verre en tremblotant, troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par l'air défaitiste qu'avait pris son interlocuteur.

- Arf, les gars de la ville vous savez rien, le réprimanda-t-il gentiment. Vous savez, depuis que le Conciliateur habite tout près, il a fait multiplier les missions des cybers. Moi j'dis que ça sert à rien, de toute manière il veut juste se faire bien voir pour être réélu l'année prochaine. Enfin, réélu… Vu comme ça va, le Directoriat va rester au pouvoir à vie, et il va lui même renommer le Conciliateur !

- Be'ni, c'est pas encore la dictature, quand même, revint sa femme, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter face aux opinions politiques potentiellement pro-Directoriat de leur invité.

- Moi, j'dis qu'si ! Pourquoi on est restreint sur la nourriture ? Pourquoi on peut même plus cultiver les terres pour nous-mêmes ? Pourquoi on peut plus déménager sans autorisation spéciale ? Pourquoi les rapports médiatiques sont-ils tronqués ? Et pourquoi sommes-nous tous recensés et fichés ?

Sa femme leva les mains en signe de reddition, face à des arguments qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

- Et pourquoi ont-ils cru que mes amis étaient des cybers ? recadra Daniel.

- Vous savez, les cybers, dès qu'ils rentrent de leurs missions, ils sont programmés pour aller toquer à cette porte. Les types sortent, les désactivent, et les font rentrer pour les amener en analyse. En théorie personne d'autre ne va à cette porte…

- Ils les désactivent ? ne put s'empêcher de relever l'explorateur.

- Oui, vous savez bien, ils stoppent le programme qui les rend autonome pendant leur mission, et ils vont récupérer les données récoltées dans leur petit crâne d'acier, bougonna Berani.

- Be'ni n'approuve pas cette méthode, justifia sa femme pour lui, il dit que si le Directoriat veut savoir ce qu'il se passe sur d'autres planètes, il n'a qu'à y aller lui-même ou bien envoyer ses soldats.

- Peut-être veulent-ils éviter d'éventuelles pertes humaines, tenta de comprendre l'archéologue.

- Ca c'est certain, reprit son hôte, mais les cybers ne sont pas que des robots ! Ils les considèrent comme de la chair à pâtée, alors qu'ils sont suffisamment autonomes pour effectuer des missions seuls !

- Be'ni est ingénieur à l'usine cybernétique, précisa la femme en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant aux côtés de son mari.

- Cette autonomie vous fait penser qu'ils sont devenus bien plus que des robots ? demanda Daniel avec précaution, peu sûr d'avoir compris l'opinion de cet homme.

- C'est évident ! Avant, je dis pas, mais depuis deux, trois ans, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il y ait de plus en plus de cybers 'défectueux', comme ils les appellent ? Moi j'dis qu'ils sont pas défectueux, ils ont plutôt atteint un certaine conscience !

- Pourquoi est-ce que les cybers reviennent toujours au baraquement, alors ?

- Ils commencent tout juste à être conscients d'exister. Ils n'ont pas pleinement la notion de ce qu'ils font et de ce qu'ils pourraient faire ou pourraient être. Cette prise de conscience est juste suffisante pour les troubler ! Ca trouble leur comportement, mais ils sont quand même dominés par les instructions qui sont fourguées dans leur tête ! Mais certains commencent réellement à évoluer par eux-mêmes, et ça le gouvernement ne veut surtout pas en entendre parler ! Alors ils les parquent ! Ils les parquent en attendant qu'ils se dégradent par manque d'entretien !

Berani commençait sérieusement à s'emporter, levant les bras ici et là pour appuyer ses propos. Daniel, décidant qu'il n'en savait pas encore suffisamment, voulut se faire préciser :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils les parquent plutôt que de les détruire ?

- Bonne question ! approuva Berani en voyant que son interlocuteur semblait moins borné que la plupart des gens avec lesquels il était confronté. Mais j'ai la réponse, depuis peu : ça discute pas mal à l'usine. En fait c'est tout simple : le Directoriat a besoin de sous pour faire fonctionner tout son petit manège. Il sait parfaitement que tous les civils aimeraient bien avoir un ou deux cybers chez eux pour faire toutes les tâches qu'ils ne veulent plus faire eux-mêmes. Alors on leur vend les cybers détraqués.

- Pourquoi ne pas fabriquer d'autres cybers plutôt que de leur vendre ceux-là ?

- Nous n'avons pas suffisamment de matière première pour construire d'autres cybers : nous avons tout utilisé. Nous avons au bas mot trois milles cybers.

- Trois milles cybers, souffla Daniel, étonné du chiffre.

- Tout ce que nous faisons maintenant est de les améliorer et de les entretenir. Les civils ne savent pas que ce qu'on leur fait miroiter ne sont que des 'détraqués'. Dès que l'un obtient sa petite autorisation signée par le Conciliateur en personne, il va chercher son cyber, pour se pavaner devant ses voisins…

- Arrête d'embêter ton invité, le sermonna sa femme qui connaissait son discours par cœur.

- Les médias ne disent pas, tout ça ! Plus de monde sera au courant, et plus on aura de chance de s'éloigner de la dictature ! Il faut que les gens soient conscients qu'on leur ment !

- Parano, lui renvoya-t-elle. Tu n'as qu'à faire ta petite révolution, si tu y crois tant que ça !

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils font des opposants au régime, se renfrogna-t-il. Tu veux ne plus jamais me revoir, c'est ça ?

- Qu'arrive-t-il aux opposants ? s'enquit Daniel en coupant le deuxième 'parano' qui sortait de la bouche de la femme.

- Ah, tu vois Tita, il veut savoir !

La dénommée Tita leva les yeux au ciel et se replia à nouveau dans la cuisine.

- Ils sont envoyés avec les cybers détraqués, dans le parc de réhabilitation. Puis ils sont rayés des listes de recensement, et n'ont donc plus aucune identité. Administrativement, rien alors ne peut les différencier des cybers détraqués, et ils finissent leurs jours là-bas. Quelque fois, si l'un d'entre eux a la chance d'être choisi par un civil qui est autorisé à acheter un cyber, je suppose qu'alors ils peuvent s'échapper, s'ils arrivent à tromper la vigilance de leur 'propriétaire', sinon ils finissent sans doute par crever à force d'électro-chocs… Les civils qui en achètent un n'aiment pas que leur cyber soit désobéissant, et ils n'y vont généralement pas de main morte avec les électro…, finit-il avec fatalité.

- Vous pensez que mes amis ont été transportés dans ce parc ?

- Le parc de réhabilitation, oui, aucun doute…

- Oyh, oyh, oyh, confirma tristement Tita en secouant la tête avec dépit.

Elle revenait avec un plateau rempli de petites choses à grignoter et le posa avec défaitisme sur la table.

- Vous croyez que je pourrai parler avec le Conciliateur pour lui demander sa clémence ? insista Daniel, refusant la fatalité qui semblait avoir conquis ses hôtes.

- Si vous êtes fou, oui…, trancha Berani.

- Le Conciliateur va certainement vous prendre pour un civil qui veut avoir un cyber à l'œil, gratuit, expliqua Tita.

- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, enchaîna l'archéologue.

- Ca vous coûtera votre liberté si vous l'énervez trop : il se prend un peu trop pour un parrain, il va vous faire enfermer par ses soldats, et si vous continuez, il peut être capable de vous cloîtrer à votre tour dans le parc de réhabilitation ! le mit-elle en garde.

- Vous êtes fous, les citadins, fit son mari, douteux.

- Nous n'avons juste pas pleinement conscience de la situation, le rassura Daniel. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Berani remette en question le fait qu'il vienne de la ville !

- C'est la dictature, mais personne ne veut l'admettre ! cria Berani.

Sa femme jeta un œil avec appréhension vers la fenêtre à moitié ouverte.

- Si vous voulez vraiment aller le voir, vous pourrez rester dormir ici cette nuit, ça vous évitera de refaire le double trajet jusqu'à la ville, lui proposa le jeune homme. Le Conciliateur inspecte ses troupes entre 9h et 11h tous les matins, et après il va à la Tour pour en référer au Directoriat.

- Merci, accepta Daniel, j'irai le trouver demain à 9h alors.

- Alors mettez tous les deux la table dehors, qu'on puisse déjeuner au frais, leur enjoignit Tita en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la cuisine.

- Vous avez des projets pour cet après-midi ? se renseigna Berani en lui faisant signe de soulever l'autre côté de la table.

- Je pensais préparer quelques phrases pour ne pas paraître indécis face au Conciliateur, demain.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, lui proposa gentiment son hôte, aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de congé. Tita ira sans doute faire quelques courses, on ne l'aura pas dans les pattes, lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Daniel accepta volontiers son aide : autant prendre le maximum de précautions pour 'affronter' ce Conciliateur qui ne semblait pas très commode. Il eut une pensée anxieuse pour Teal'c, dont il n'avait pas parlé à Berani : les soldats ne semblaient pas l'avoir pris pour un cyber, mais l'avaient quand même fait prisonnier. Et, s'il savait maintenant que Sam et Jack étaient sans aucun doute possible au parc de réhabilitation, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il avait pu advenir du Jaffa. Pour le moment, il ne voyait que deux possibilités : soit ces gens connaissaient l'existence des Goa'ulds, et par la même occasion les Jaffas n'étaient sûrement pas les bienvenus, soit ils l'avaient pris pour un alien quelconque et pouvaient avoir la redoutable et dérangeante envie de le disséquer à la seule vue de sa poche ventrale.

* * *

Jack entr'ouvrit un œil, juste le temps pour lui de s'apercevoir qu'ils allaient encore lui fourrer leurs machins électriques sur les tempes. Ses pupilles vitreuses se dirigèrent automatiquement vers le lit sur sa droite, et la vue de son major l'apaisa. Vue trompeuse, en vérité, car l'apparence de tranquillité qui émanait de son corps endormi ne reflétait absolument pas l'état troublant dans lequel se trouvait son cerveau à force de tentatives infructueuses d'obtenir des données qu'elle ne possédait pas. Il détecta un mouvement près de lui, mais s'évanouit à nouveau avant que les pastilles de contact à impulsions électriques n'atteignent une fois de plus ses tempes.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour de bon, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de boire vingt litres de bière pour surpasser le mal de tête qui s'était confortablement installé dans sa boîte crânienne. Il distingua rapidement deux sortes de douleurs : une, diffuse et continue, qui ne lui permettait aucun répit ; une autre, ponctuelle et fulgurante, qui venait par à-coups toutes les deux respirations environ. Il en vint immédiatement à redouter cette deuxième douleur, trop lancinante. Il se concentra sur le rythme de sa respiration. C'était une méthode qui avait fait ses preuves. Lentement… un… deux… inspirer… expirer… faire en sorte que le temps d'expiration dure au moins deux à trois fois celui de l'inspiration, pour qu'elle soit réellement utile… inspirer à nouveau… expirer…

Il ne compta pas les minutes… Il savait qu'il en aurait bien trop vite perdu le compte.

Petit à petit, son corps apprivoisa la douleur et la considéra comme habituelle. Il dut se le répéter plusieurs fois : la douleur n'est qu'un signal… inspirer… expirer… la douleur n'est qu'un signal…

On s'approcha à nouveau de lui. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux : il n'abandonnait pas, non, c'était juste trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse affronter ça les yeux ouverts. D'ordinaire, il aurait pu… mais il ne se doutait alors pas que son cerveau puisse lui renvoyer une douleur aussi… pas une douleur, un signal… puisse lui renvoyer un signal aussi épuisant physiquement… C'était bien la peine de s'échiner à ne pas le remplir !

Il réalisa après quelques secondes que les pastilles n'atterrissaient pas comme prévu sur ses tempes. Il ignora le picotement de ses paupières et les força à se rouvrir. Au même moment, il sentit qu'on empoignait les rebords de son lit pour l'emmener… autre part, sûrement… Oui, 'autre part', ça rien n'était moins sûr… seulement ça n'avait aucune signification vu qu'il ne connaissait ni son point de départ, ni son point d'arrivée !

Sa tête roula sur le côté. Il put ainsi vérifier que le lit de son second le suivait, avant que deux mains n'emprisonnent sa tête pour la remettre droite, bien en place. C'est lorsque les mains quittèrent son visage qu'il sentit des sons vagues et lointains lui parvenir à nouveau : ses oreilles recommençaient à fonctionner ! La douleur était à ce point lancinante qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte plus tôt de sa surdité. Ses tympans mutilés renvoyèrent quelques bribes sonores à son cerveau meurtri qui les analysa comme étant des phrases… des bouts de phrases… Les intonations le rassurèrent un peu : ce n'étaient pas des Goa'ulds. Les syllabes qu'il captait faisaient référence à des trucs 'trop détraqués'… Ce qui semblait justifier une 'impossibilité de transfert de données'… Trop détraqué, lui ? Certainement pas ! S'il l'était peut-être un peu, c'était à cause de ces fils et de ces pastilles, mais il était encore tout-à-fait lucide !... presque… quoiqu'il en soit, ils pouvaient quand même rester polis, non ?

Les lits roulaient vite. Ils traversèrent en trombe plusieurs portes rondes et blanches. Le grincement régulier des roues de son lit lui insufflaient insidieusement une féroce envie de se laisser aller à un repos bien mérité. Mais il résista. Il devait récolter le plus d'informations possibles : ils parlèrent d'un parc ; ils parlèrent de retenter plus tard de récupérer les données ; ils parlèrent aussi de les garder à tout prix vivants.

Soudain, un bruit sourd : quelque chose était tombé comme une masse. Les soldats parlèrent plus fort, donnant à leurs syllabes des intonations d'urgence. Le lit qui le suivait fut poussé plus rapidement, pour dépasser le sien. Inquiet, O'Neill prit appui sur ses bras avec toute la force qu'il lui restait pour tenter un aperçu. Il n'aurait pas dû ; ce qu'il vit ne fit qu'accroître dangereusement son angoisse : le corps auparavant inanimé et surmonté d'une tête blonde se cambra et se plia brutalement, avant de retomber lourdement sur le matelas. Elle était prise de spasmes violents. Toujours inconsciente. Le cœur de son major pouvait lâcher à tout moment, il le savait…

Tout s'accéléra encore : ils pénétrèrent dans une sorte d'ascenseur, quatre soldats pour eux deux. Les portes claquèrent. Un des gardes appuya frénétiquement sur un bouton. Le corps du major se souleva à nouveau. Quand elle retomba sur le lit, O'Neill sut qu'elle ne se relèverait plus. Dans l'état où il était, il ne pouvait pas faire le poids face aux quatre hommes surentraînés qui les entouraient. L'un deux sembla comprendre que le corps de la femme ne se convulsionnerait plus, car il risqua un coup d'œil vers elle, anxieux.

O'Neill prit deux secondes pour observer le comportement des soldats : ils ne savaient absolument pas quoi faire pour la maintenir en vie. Sans se poser de questions sur leur incapacité à fournir des soins d'urgence en attendant une quelconque aide médicale, le colonel prit une grand inspiration, et se propulsa sur le côté. Il se raccrocha au lit du major, prenant appui pour se maintenir à peu près à sa hauteur. La douleur qui le prit aurait suffit à le terrasser en temps ordinaire. Sauf que rien n'était ordinaire. Et là, c'était plutôt une urgence. Il eut une pensée fugitive pour Teal'c, qui aurait été fier de lui si Jack avait tenu comme cela pendant un de leurs matchs de boxe à la base.

Les soldats ne savaient pas que choisir : deux semblaient vouloir le laisser faire, les deux autres voulaient le plaquer au sol. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir : dans un effort incroyable, il souleva ses bras pour les poser maladroitement sur le cœur du major.

Et il appuya, relâcha, appuya, relâcha. Il espéra que ses côtes ne se brisent pas sous ses impulsions désespérées.

Un des gardes cria pour couvrir les voix des autres : selon lui, il était inutile de s'alarmer, ces cybers ne faisaient que reproduire un comportement humain, ils devaient les arrêter tout de suite, c'étaient des cybers complètement détraqués ! Il saisit les bras d'O'Neill et les lui croisa dans le dos. Epuisé, le colonel s'affala. Il continua néanmoins à surveiller la scène : le soldat qui semblait le plus anxieux quant au fait de perdre Carter se précipita sur elle pour continuer le geste avorté du colonel. Le garde qui lui maintenait fermement les bras lui invectiva de la laisser. L'autre ne s'arrêta pas, et le ton monta entre ces deux-là, tandis que les deux autres faisaient attention à ne surtout pas prendre parti.

Le garde lâcha le colonel, se précipitant sur son rival pour lui asséner un coup violent sur la nuque avec la crosse de son arme. Ce dernier s'effondra, inanimé. Dans un brouillard total, O'Neill vit la poitrine de son major se soulever faiblement. Rassuré, il s'effondra à son tour sur le sol froid, complètement exténué.

* * *

C'est un visage émacié, outrageusement barbu, et penché juste au dessus de lui, qui l'accueillit à son réveil. Pas tout-à-fait sorti des tréfonds de son sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur, O'Neill se contenta de dévisager passivement l'être indiscret. Le face-à-face dura bien plusieurs minutes, que le colonel mit à profit pour s'extirper définitivement des bras de Morphée. L'autre n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Bien qu'O'Neill soit en général partisan du 'Il y a des moments où c'est mieux de ne pas toucher le silence', il trouva le-dit silence plutôt pesant et chercha activement quelque chose à dire… N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose… Son cerveau semblait avoir encore un peu de mal à fonctionner correctement car aucune touche d'humour ne lui vint rapidement à l'esprit.

Déçu, il choisit de passer au plan B : sa technique mortelle du 'regard qui tue'. Il plissa les yeux jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient plus que deux fentes de vision panoramique, et terrassa son barbu en le fixant exagérément. Le plan B tomba à l'eau lorsque l'autre se mit à le fixer de la même manière…

Le colonel trouva la situation plutôt comique, et un petit sourire ironique vint étirer ses lèvres sèches alors qu'une phrase intelligente lui venait enfin à l'esprit :

- Cool, on dirait que j'ai une touche, articula-t-il du mieux qu'il put malgré sa gorge définitivement trop râpeuse.

Le barbu ne dit rien. Le barbu ne sourit pas. Le barbu ne sembla même pas offensé. Il se contenta juste de se relever et de partir, plantant là le colonel. Contrarié comme il ne l'avait jamais été, ce dernier troqua rageusement sa position couchée avec une position plus utile pour pouvoir observer son environnement. Une fois assis, sa tête lui tourna tellement qu'il en fut contraint d'appuyer son dos contre un mur. Ce geste de faiblesse lui déplut, mais le barbu ne se retourna pas une seule fois, et n'en fut donc pas témoin.

Le colonel dû attendre que le ciel finisse de dégouliner avant de pouvoir concrètement analyser la situation. En premier lieu, il était en plein air et entouré de pas mal de gens qui se fichaient complètement de sa condition. Le barbu semblait le seul qui se soit un tant soit peu intéressé à lui. Sa présence auparavant indiscrète lui manquait un peu. Mais peu importait, de toute manière il n'aimait pas que des étrangers s'intéressent trop à lui. Néanmoins, il jugea son attitude plutôt troublante. Tout comme celle des autres, qui ne l'approchaient pas, qui ne semblaient même pas réaliser qu'il était mal en point… Quelque chose clochait, mais il ne savait pas quoi…

Un rapide regard circulaire lui apprit qu'ils semblaient tous ici être cloîtrés dans une sorte de camp : le mur auquel il était appuyé faisait office de limite infranchissable avec la liberté, et courait loin sur les côtés, pour sûrement se refermer plus loin devant lui, là où ses yeux ne portaient pas. C'était donc assez grand. Et il y avait pas mal de gens ici. Des prisonniers ? Comme lui ? Ce qui le perturba le plus fut de remarquer l'absence de bâtiments. Il ne voyait ni garde, ni porte de sortie, ni abris pour la nuit. Juste une immense étendue dont il ne pouvait apercevoir les contours en restant ici, et remplie de gens. Remplie de gens plutôt bizarres…

C'est sur ces constatations qu'il se mit debout, étonné que son organisme le lui permette si rapidement. Pendant deux secondes, il couva du regard le corps endormi du major qui sommeillait encore, sur sa droite : il savait qu'elle allait bien, s'il en avait été autrement, son instinct l'aurait immédiatement averti. Il préféra la laisser se reposer encore un moment pour qu'elle récupère un maximum. Il fit quelques pas, ajustant ses muscles et ses articulations, et entreprit de faire le tour de l'enceinte.

Il n'apprit rien de sa petite promenade, si ce n'était le fait qu'il semblait beaucoup intriguer le barbu : ce dernier ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde jusqu'à qu'il soit trop loin. Et, dès qu'il revint près du major, le barbu recommença son observation attentive, pas le moins gêné du monde. Hormis lui, personne d'autre ne lui avait apporté la moindre attention.

Il n'avait rien trouvé : rien d'autre que le mur. Un mur aux arrêtes arrondies, certes, mais suffisamment haut et recouvert de pointes de métal pour empêcher quiconque de passer par dessus. Et lisse… parfaitement lisse, pas le moindre accros qui aurait pu lui permettre de grimper de quelques mètres et risquer une œillade 'dehors'.

Le major cria. O'Neill, ne s'y attendant pas, maîtrisa comme il le put le bond qu'il avait fait en arrière, avant de se rapprocher précautionneusement pour vérifier si elle était réveillée. Elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne se remit pas à crier, mais s'agita nerveusement dans son sommeil. Intrigué, le colonel l'observait, accroupi à ses côtés.

- Faut pas s'barder, ça fait t'jours ça chez les humains.

O'Neill pivota brusquement. Rien n'avait changé : le barbu était toujours assis cinq mètres plus loin, occupé à se curer les ongles des pieds. Pourtant, il aurait juré que c'était lui qui avait parlé. Les mouvements désordonnés du major le forcèrent à lui reporter toute son attention.

- Ca te bavure toute la cervelle, ces machins-là, quand t'y'en as trop, tu cauchemardes à des trucs que t'veux plus j'mais r'vivre.

Le temps pour le colonel de décortiquer le langage du barbu, Carter se remettait à gigoter un peu trop vivement. Elle se prit la gorge et semblait vouloir en faire sortir quelque chose à tout prix. O'Neill lui posa la main sur le front pour l'apaiser.

- Touch'pô ! lui ordonna le barbu.

Le colonel retira prestement sa main. Le barbu reprit :

- Faut qu'ça sorte d'sa cervelle, sinon 'lle va encore faire ça à chaque fois qu'elle va dormir. Toi j't'ai pô touché, comme ci d'main tu f'ras plus d'cauchemars. P't'être un c'soir, mais après pius.

Se sentant une âme de linguiste, le colonel tenta de prolonger la conversation :

- Comment savez-vous ça ?

- ç'm'a d'jà arrivé quand y m'emmènent.

- Alors, vous êtes aussi un humain ? voulu s'assurer le colonel.

Aliens, sûrement, humains, rien n'était moins sûr !

- J'pô l'air ?, se contenta de répondre le barbu en faisant gicler une substance indéterminée de sous son gros orteil du pied droit.

Un instant de flottement s'installa entre eux deux, pendant lequel ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement. Soudain, le barbu se prit à rire bruyamment, d'un rire gras et entrecoupé d'une toux racleuse. Ecoeuré, O'Neill grimaça mais ne se détourna pas, avide de connaître la raison de cette hilarité subite.

- Dis, mon gars, t'aurais vu ta guôle ! lui lança le barbu entre deux quintes de toux.

- Merci, la vôtre est pas mal non plus, se vexa O'Neill, ce qui eut pour effet de relancer le barbu dans un autre accès de fou rire.

Quand ce dernier se fut enfin calmé, il daigna lui expliquer :

- Bein sûr qu'j'pô l'air! Mais moé j'vois bein qu't'es un humain. Et la fillette 'ssi ! Mais zieutes un peu t'y voir autour d'toi : ç'pas un seul humain ! Tous des 'bers ! Là-bas ya bein l'vieux Tinou qu'est 'ssi un humain ma veut pas qu'j'l'empiète alors j'raste là, et t'f'rai mieux d'far pareil !

Décidant qu'il attendrait Daniel pour faire plus ample connaissance avec cet autochtone-là, le colonel s'en retourna au chevet de son major. Mais le barbu semblait lancé à lui faire la causette :

- Touch'pô, j't'a dit !

- Je la touche pas ! s'énerva O'Neill.

- C'qui Laïra ?, lui renvoya le barbu pour lui clouer le bec.

Ce qui fut réussi. O'Neill le dévisagea, se demandant comment ce barbu-là pouvait bien être au courant de l'existence d'une extra-terrestre qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis des années, et dont le souvenir lui revenait en mémoire de moins en moins souvent. Peut-être avait-il mal compris ses baragouïnements.

- C'qui Laïra ? réitéra l'homme. T'as dit Laïra quand toé tu dormais côm'lle, expliqua-t-il en pointant du menton le major. C't'lle ?

- Non, se sentit obligé de répondre le militaire.

- C'ta femme ?

- Non, et ça ne vous regarde pas, assura-t-il, sans savoir si l'homme lui parlait de Laïra ou de Carter.

- Bon, bâh, se renfrogna le barbu. T'f'rai mieux d'la mettre sur l'côté s't'veux pô qu'lle s'étouffe vec sa langue, observa-t-il un instant plus tard.

A ces mots, O'Neill reporta son attention au major, qui continuait de se débattre avec sa gorge.

- Mais vous ne voulez pas que je la touche, objecta-t-il.

- A peine, finit le barbu.

Sur ces mots, il dut considérer la discussion comme close car il se désintéressa d'eux et s'attaqua aux orteils de son pied gauche.

Décidant de suivre ces si précieux conseils, O'Neill entreprit de faire pivoter son major sur le côté tout en la touchant le moins possible. Il la cala entre deux planches de bois fortuites entre lesquelles elle continua de se débattre. Lentement, cependant, elle ralentit ses mouvements, jusqu'à retourner dans un sommeil qui semblait à peu près paisible.

Le soleil tombant et son ventre gargouillant annoncèrent à O'Neill qu'il était l'heure de manger.

- Patient' cinq minut's, mon gars, lui conseilla alors le barbu, qui n'avait pourtant pas proféré un seul son depuis leur précédente conversation.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Jack reconnu le bruit de véhicules volants qui s'approchaient. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un avion ou à un vaisseau sur cette planète… même s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu beaucoup l'occasion de la visiter de fond en comble. Le vaisseau se stabilisa au-dessus d'eux et laissa descendre un paquet accroché à un long câble. A trois mètres du sol, le paquet fut lâché, et tomba avec un vacarme assourdissant non loin d'eux. Le vaisseau remonta le câble et partit renouveler l'opération un peu plus loin.

Les prisonniers se précipitèrent sur le paquet, l'ouvrirent habilement avec la force de l'habitude, et s'approprièrent ce qui semblait être de la nourriture avant de repartir chacun dans leur coin. Le barbu s'était joint à eux, et revint rapidement vers Jack en lui tendant deux morceaux de pain remplis de quelque chose d'inanalysable et une gourde qu'il espérait pleine d'eau.

- C'pour toé et la fillette quand 'lle aura faim, l'informa-t-il avant de mordre dans son propre sandwich.

Il attendit d'avoir avalé deux autres bouchées avant de continuer :

- Quand ça tombe, faut s'dépêcher, pac'que nous zautres zumains, on mange pô ça.

En guise d'explication, il tendit à O'Neill un bout de… un bout de quelque chose, principalement fait avec de la ferraille, ou un quelconque autre composant dont Carter pourrait sans doute lui révéler le nom.

- Les 'bers, z'adorent cha, ma des foé y mangent 'ssi du paing, continua le barbu la bouche pleine et en agitant son sandwich sous le nez du colonel. Alors faut s'dépêcher, pac'que nous on n'a pô l'choix.

Comprenant à peu près le sens de la phrase, O'Neill acquiesça et mordit prudemment dans son sandwich. Ce n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il y avait de meilleur sur cette planète, mais ils avaient connu pire…

Une fois repu, il déposa le dernier morceau de pain rapporté par leur bienfaiteur entre les bras du major, toujours endormie, en espérant que personne ne viendrait le lui voler : lui, il était épuisé, et il sentait qu'il allait vite s'endormir, malgré ce que la prudence lui aurait d'ordinaire dicté. Le barbu sembla remarquer son inquiétude, car il lui murmura :

- T'inquiète, y s'passe yamais rien 'ci. Ma s'tu veux j'va veiller por toé.

Le colonel eut à peine le temps de se demander s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, que son organisme, encore sous l'effet de la torture vécue quelques heures plus tôt, l'obligea à s'endormir à même le sol.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait crié tellement fort dans son sommeil, que ça avait suffit à le réveiller. Il ne se souvenait plus réellement de ce qu'il avait crié, mais les paroles du barbu lui revinrent brusquement : « C'qui Laïra ? ». Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir au moins un peu rêvé de Carter, certaines images floues lui revenant en mémoire. Des images où elle était d'une pâleur mortelle, à l'infirmerie de la base. Cependant il était presque sûr d'avoir crié le nom de la femme extra-terrestre… Il ne comprenait pas… Une autre phrase du barbu lui revint en mémoire : « Tu cauchemardes à des trucs que t'veux plus j'mais r'vivre. » Bien sûr, il avait eu peur de devoir finir sa vie sur la planète de Laïra, et de ne plus jamais revenir sur Terre, mais il ne pensait pas que ça l'avait autant affecté !

Désireux d'interrompre ses propres pensées, il roula sur le côté, cherchant une autre position plus confortable pour se rendormir. Il crut qu'il somnolait déjà quand le visage de Carter lui apparut. Une seconde plus tard, il réalisa que non, il ne rêvait pas : c'était la lumière diffuse projetée par l'énorme Lune de cette planète qui lui permettait d'apercevoir le visage de son second. Elle était un peu plus loin, allongée sur le ventre, le menton reposant sur ses mains… et elle le fixait de son regard pénétrant.

Un sourire béat vint étirer les lèvres du colonel, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'habituent un peu plus à la pénombre. Son sourire se figea lorsqu'il releva l'expression de douleur contenue que reflétaient les yeux désabusés de son major. Une pointe de désillusion qu'il n'avait auparavant jamais vu chez elle…

Se pouvait-il qu'elle l'ait entendu appeler désespérément le nom de l'extraterrestre ?

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire qui puisse confirmer cette hypothèse. A la place, elle s'assit, lui tournant le dos, et lui murmura avec un trait d'amertume qu'il détecta immédiatement :

- Merci pour le sandwich.

Elle mangea en silence, puis se leva, sans doute pour aller faire un tour ou satisfaire un besoin naturel. Quand elle revint, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il avait toujours les yeux ouverts, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant attendre que le major se recouche.

Après quelques instants, n'en pouvant plus et espérant que l'esprit d'analyse de son second soit au mieux de sa forme, il lui demanda où ils étaient.

- Je suppose que je n'en sais pas plus que vous, lui parvint sa voix dans un murmure, sans relever l'absurdité de la question.

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre :

- Il semble que nous soyons enfermés ici avec des robots défaillants, d'après ce dont je me souviens. Ils ont certainement dû nous prendre pour des robots nous aussi et nous envoyer là. Ils ont dû vouloir extraire les données que nous étions censés avoir obtenues si nous étions réellement des robots, mais a priori le transfert de ces données n'a pas normalement fonctionné… Ce qui semble logique étant donné que nous ne sommes pas des cybers.

- La fillette a r'son. Ma ces gars-là y'z'ont d'la gnotte dans le cervela, et y vont vouloir réessayer d'extrar' vos données, émergea la voix ensommeillée du barbu.

Carter se tu. Elle questionna du regard son supérieur quant à la confiance qu'ils pouvaient avoir envers cet homme. O'Neill lui adressa un hochement de tête avant d'enchaîner :

- Mais alors il n'y a que des robots défaillants, dans cette prison ?

- Il me semble.

- Nan, réfuta le barbu. Moi yen a et le vieux Tinou on n'est pas des 'bers détraq', on est des PéPés.

Le regard perdu que lança le colonel à son second la força à traduire :

- Cybers détraqués, répéta-t-elle lentement. Et… que sont des Pépés ? s'informa-t-elle en s'adressant au barbu.

- Des PéPés. Deux ans que j'uis là, et r'gardez c'que j'uis de'vnu ! Avant j'éta pô com'ça ! Avant j'éta un vrai PéPé. Un Prisonnier Politique, s'obligea-t-il à articuler convenablement. Avant, j'éta un'ômme bien, moé, mon gars. Un'ômme com'toé ! finit-il en désignant O'Neill.

Ayant du mal à imaginer que le barbu ait pu être si différent, seulement deux ans auparavant, le colonel s'enquit doucement :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous mettre dans cet état-là ?

- La mêm' chose qu'à toé et la fillette, mon gars ! Z'y croient qu'on est des 'bers, les soldats, alors ils nous électrifrisent 'vec leurs bidules ! Et à force, walà, conclut-il en se pointant du doigt.

Carter le regarda, horrifiée : il n'était pas question qu'ils finissent comme cet homme ! Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici avant !

Interrompant ses réflexions, le barbu s'adressa à elle avec tout le tact dont il était capable :

- C'qui Laïra ?

Le regard de Carter se ternit immédiatement. Elle ne lui répondit pas, ne jeta même pas un dernier coup d'œil au colonel, et se retourna sur le dos, faisant semblant de vouloir dormir.

Le colonel fustigea mentalement le barbu d'être aussi maladroit. Ce dernier voulut se justifier :

- J'voula just' savoir… ma si v'voulez pô, j'dira piu rien…

A ces mots, Carter se leva brusquement d'un bond et partit dormir plus loin. Le barbu se retourna, penaud, vers le colonel et, sentant les reproches tout proches, il tomba instinctivement dans un faux sommeil profond.

* * *

Teal'c serra les mâchoires : il venait de se réanimer après son kel'no'rim forcé qu'il avait mis tant de temps et d'acharnement à instaurer. Mais eux n'en avaient pas fini avec lui. Ils le trituraient toujours, sur cette table d'opération, sous ces projecteurs éblouissants. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas réussir à se remettre en état de kel'no'rim à cause de la douleur : ils avaient agrandis sa poche ventrale et s'enthousiasmaient au fur et à mesure des idées qui germaient en eux. En plus, ils n'avaient pas jugé bon de l'anesthésier.

Des trois 'bouchers' qui s'expérimentaient sur lui, aucun n'eut d'idée plus innovatrice que le dernier.

Le premier avait forcé à pénétrer dans la poche une sorte de petit hamster vorace qui avait déchiré tout ce qui lui résistait. C'est pendant qu'il se faisait charcuter par la petite bête que Teal'c réussit non sans peine à provoquer son kel'no'rim.

Le deuxième décida de tester son tout nouveau traitement de décomposition rapide en en sur-remplissant la poche. Les chairs auparavant arrachées par l'adorable hamster furent putréfiées en un temps record… L'estomac et les autres organes du Jaffa furent épargnés grâce à l'épaisse couche de sous-épiderme qui s'était formée et s'entretenait depuis qu'on lui avait implanté une larve Goa'uld.

Malheureusement pour Teal'c, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se réveilla de son état de stase, sous la trop grande souffrance.

Et c'est là que le troisième boucher eut son idée : unique, révolutionnaire, et oh combien perspicace !... Il voulut éprouver la capacité volumique maximale de la poche, et pour cela ne trouva rien de plus judicieux que de la bourrer d'explosifs.

Après quoi, une fois bien remplie, ils la refermèrent, tels des couturières inexpérimentées, et jouèrent dangereusement avec une télécommande qui semblait être le détonateur des explosifs.

Teal'c dû faire appel à toutes ses forces de self-contrôle pour ne pas devenir fou…

Celui au hamster déclara leurs petits jeux finis et s'appropria la télécommande en la glissant dans la poche de sa veste. Le Jaffa grava son visage à jamais dans sa mémoire. Ils sortirent tous les trois, le laissant seul avec ses explosifs incorporés.

Teal'c testa ses liens. C'étaient des anneaux de fers pivotants, qui semblaient aussi bien serrés autour de ses poignets qu'autour des ses chevilles. Un anneau plus grand lui enserrait le poitrine, et un autre les hanches, le maintenant fermement à la table d'opération.

S'il n'avait pas été un Jaffa, il en aurait hurlé de frustration…

Il n'en eut pas le temps : à peine quelques minutes après qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, ils revinrent en trombe, précédés d'un homme au ventre influant. Ils débitèrent tous les trois en même temps des phrases d'excuses incompréhensibles, que le Jaffa ne chercha même pas à démêler : il préféra étudier attentivement le nouveau venu. Un visage bouffi à l'air suffisant le contempla en retour avec délectation. Une main bourrelée se leva dans les airs, interrompant immédiatement le flot continu des gémissements des trois bouchers.

- Je vous avais dit que je voulais l'interroger _avant_ vos petites expériences, grogna la voix emplie de menace de l'homme rabougri.

Aussitôt, les piaillements de justification se bousculèrent, une fois de plus interrompus par une main levée en guise d'avertissement.

- Vous n'avez pas de chaise, ici ? râla l'homme.

Un des trois bouchers se précipita dehors et revint moins de trois secondes plus tard :

- Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, Conciliateur, fit-il poliment à son intention.

L'homme hasarda une rapide œillade à Teal'c avant de finalement dédaigner la chaise. Il devait sans doute penser qu'il impressionnerait bien plus le Jaffa en restant debout. Le boucher à la chaise ne s'offensa pas de ce manque total de respect, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, et poussa l'assise dans un coin.

Le Conciliateur observa attentivement la poche ventrale, appuyant cruellement dessus pour voir si ça lui faisait mal.

Il jubila lorsque Teal'c grimaça.

Ce dernier dû se passer en revue toutes les méthodes qu'il connaissait de tuer quelqu'un le plus lentement possible pour réussir à lui cacher sa rage muette.

L'autre prit un malin plaisir à triturer et presser à nouveau le ventre de son prisonnier, insistant un peu plus dès qu'il voyait un sourcil se lever.

A force, le Jaffa ne put contenir plus longtemps ses hauts le cœur : il rejeta brutalement la tête sur le côté et régurgita l'ensemble de ce qui restait de son petit-déjeuner qui remontait pourtant à plus de dix heures.

Le Conciliateur exulta lorsque Teal'c se repositionna bien droit, des gouttes de vomissures éparpillées sur son visage et ses vêtements.

- D'après ce que mes soldats m'ont rapporté, tu es arrivé avec un duo de cybers, commença platement l'homme abject.

L'absence de réponse ne sembla pas le contrarier.

- Autant être franc avec toi, mes soldats ont eu un petit problème et n'ont pas réussi à extraire les données qu'ils ont accumulées au cours de leur mission. Il va sans dire qu'ils vont retenter à tout prix ce transfert de données parce que je les ai menacé de mort en cas d'échec. Mais en attendant, cela me satisferait grandement si tu consentais à me dire de quelle planète mes cybers t'ont ramené, et pourquoi tu as fait le trajet jusqu'ici.

Teal'c se rappela silencieusement les paroles des soldats avant leur capture, et essaya de les recouper du mieux qu'il le put avec ce que lui disait le Conciliateur. Il comprit que ses amis avaient sans doute été pris pour des robots-explorateurs qui avaient ramené un autochtone de la planète visitée…

Têtu, le Jaffa ne prononça aucune parole, ni ne fit aucun mouvement. De toute manière, nier quoi que ce soit n'aurait servi qu'à énerver un peu plus cet homme peu commode.

- Il y a plusieurs possibilités, reparti la voix monocorde du Conciliateur. Peut-être es-tu venu pour explorer ma planète et accumuler des informations en vue de l'envahir avec tes petits copains. Peut-être es-tu un cadeau de bienvenue fait à mes cybers pour mon peuple. Peut-être es-tu un type en fuite qui a profité de la porte pour atterrir n'importe où ailleurs que ta planète. Dans tous les cas, tu n'aurais pas dû tuer six de mes hommes, finit-il en se voulant plus menaçant.

Le Jaffa le toisa de son regard le plus hautain. Cette attitude provocatrice sembla perturber les trois bouchers car ils se recroquevillèrent les uns sur les autres. Le Conciliateur vira au rouge.

- Bon, si tu ne veux pas me dire d'où tu viens, tu vas commencer par me dire à quoi sert ta poche ventrale, en temps normal, reprit-il. Pour appuyer ses paroles, il prit la chaise, la rapprocha du lit, s'affala lourdement dessus, et appuya volontairement ses coudes sur le ventre du Jaffa.

Les mâchoires de ce dernier se contractèrent brutalement. Mais il n'émit toujours aucune esquisse de son.

Le Conciliateur claqua de la langue. Les bouchers parurent comprendre l'injonction car l'un d'entre eux s'avança et fit glisser dans la main de son maître le petit boîtier de déclenchement des explosifs.

La contrariété de ne pas avoir encore réussi à faire parler son prisonnier, combinée à la satisfaction d'avoir en sa possession un objet aussi cruellement mortel, dessina sur les traits de son visage un mélange repoussant.

Il jaugea du regard le Jaffa, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée.

Il ordonna aux trois bouchers de sortir d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la main.

Une fois seul avec lui, il se tortilla pour atteindre l'oreille du Jaffa et y glisser sournoisement :

- Tu penses que je n'aurai pas le courage d'appuyer sur cette gâchette et de rester dans la même pièce que toi…

Teal'c élimina rapidement le frisson que lui provoqua le murmure du Conciliateur au creux de son oreille.

- Mais j'ai des idées bien plus attrayantes, susurra-t-il.

Il se mit brusquement debout, tanguant dangereusement comme un bilboquet. Une fois stable, il se dirigea vers la sortie en le prévenant une dernière fois :

- Je te laisse réfléchir jusqu'à demain matin…

* * *

L'archéologue attendit vaillamment que ses hôtes accueillants se soient endormis pour sortir de sous ses draps. Il prit ses affaires, au cas où, et descendit silencieusement les marches qui menaient au séjour. Deux ou trois planches craquèrent sous son poids, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour réveiller le couple.

En passant à côté de la table, il récupéra le papier sur lequel il avait noté les quelques phrases de politesse en usage sur cette planète, et ouvrit délicatement la porte. Une fois dehors, il se précipita sur la route, et courut en direction de la sortie de la ville. Il emprunta le chemin qui l'avait amené ici la veille, et retrouva facilement la porte des étoiles. Il continua à courir, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'abri des grands arbres de la jungle.

De là, il mit un bon quart d'heure à retrouver la voiture avec laquelle ils étaient venus. Une fois qu'il se fut arrêté de galoper comme un dératé, les bruits de la nuit et de la jungle lui parvinrent perfidement, entretenant le rythme accéléré de son cœur déjà fatigué par son échappée nocturne.

Il ne s'était pas enfui. Il voulait juste vérifier à la voiture si quelqu'un était venu les secourir étant donné l'absence de rapports que Jack était censé faire toutes les trois heures. Il se précipita sur le pare-brise, mais stoppa net son mouvement quand il s'aperçut que le papier qu'il y avait lui-même laissé était toujours soigneusement plié sous l'essuie-glace.

Déçu, il s'accorda cependant quelques minutes de répit. Mais le silence envahissant lui ordonna de s'affairer à quelque chose, n'importe quoi pourvu que ça en couvre le bruit… ou l'absence de bruit, en l'occurrence.

Il contourna la voiture et ouvrit les unes après les autres les caisses qu'ils avaient emportées. Il y trouva des appareils électroniques dont l'appartenance ne faisait aucun doute et, pris d'une idée soudaine, souleva la petite bâche qui recouvrait la parabole.

Ok, Sam n'était pas là, et s'il fallait quelqu'un pour envoyer un message en un temps record, il aurait obligatoirement eut besoin d'elle… Mais peut-être qu'en prenant son temps, en farfouillant dans le barda qui s'offrait à lui et en réfléchissant un peu, il arriverait à trouver un moyen de transmettre un message…

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il dut se convaincre laconiquement que l'électronique n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui… Il reposa, dépité, les deux derniers fils dans la caisse.

Un bruit qui n'était pas l'écho de la caisse le fit s'aplatir sous la voiture. Daniel commença à s'affoler alors qu'il reconnut le bruit étranger comme étant celui de pas réguliers. Il s'efforça de maîtriser sa respiration comme le lui avait si souvent montré Jack.

Les pas se rapprochèrent jusqu'à la voiture, et s'y arrêtèrent. Ne s'autorisant toujours pas à souffler, l'archéologue observa les chaussures de l'autre côté du véhicule. Puis, aussi perfidement qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées, elles se remirent en marche, contournant la voiture jusqu'à lui.

Même si ça n'était plus la peine, Daniel se coula automatiquement un peu plus sur le sol. La silhouette face à lui s'accroupit et lui agrippa l'épaule. Il se laissa soulever et plaquer contre la voiture, une main fine recouvrant sa bouche.

- Allez, vous allez gentiment me dire qui vous êtes vraiment et ce que vous nous voulez, murmura une voix de femme. Et pas de cri ! le prévint-elle.

Elle le retourna vivement vers elle, et le visage de Daniel prit une expression de soulagement intense en voyant à qui il avait affaire. Elle dut lire dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à craindre de lui car elle jugea bon de se justifier :

- Be'ni est souvent trop naïf, et c'est moi qui doit le modérer en permanence. Je dois faire semblant de ne pas adhérer entièrement à ses idées, alors que je fais moi-même partie d'un groupe anti-anarchisme. On opère discrètement, et dans l'ombre. Mais vous, vous n'en faites pas partie, finit-elle, perspicace.

- Et comment voyez-vous ça, chuchota l'archéologue, remis de ses émotions, essayant au maximum d'éviter de postillonner dans la main qui était toujours à moitié plaquée contre sa bouche.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de quoi je vous parle. Vous avez réussi à berner mon mari, mais je voyais bien votre jeu : vous ne savez absolument pas ce qu'est un cyber, ni qui est le Conciliateur, encore moins le Directoriat. Alors vous devez me dire : qui êtes-vous ?

- Ecoutez, Tita, commença Daniel, si nous parlions de cela plus tard, nous…

Elle referma sa prise sur son épaule, lui expliquant ainsi que si elle lui accordait une relative confiance, elle le considérait toujours comme potentiellement ennemi. Daniel la considéra relativement vite comme quelqu'un de fiable, et se révéla :

- Je suis arrivé avec trois de mes amis : on est des explorateurs pacifiques, et…

- Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? s'impatienta-t-elle, n'ayant pas encore décidé si elle devait le croire ou non.

- Par la porte des étoiles.

- Impossible, réfuta-t-elle catégoriquement.

- La deuxième porte, précisa Daniel. Ensuite on s'est servi de la voiture pour traverser la jungle, expliqua-t-il.

- La deuxième porte est juste derrière la jungle ? accusa-t-elle, paraissant choquée de cette révélation.

Mais elle se reprit bien vite :

- C'est impossible, objecta-t-elle à nouveau, le Directoriat nous a certifié que seule celle-ci pouvait fonctionner.

- Et où le Directoriat vous a-t-il dit que se trouvait la deuxième porte ? demanda l'archéologue de façon judicieuse.

- Expliquez-vous, lui ordonna-t-elle, de plus en plus impatiente : elle n'appréciait que moyennement devoir passer du temps dehors, de nuit, tout près de la porte et des soldats.

- Sam, notre experte de la porte, nous a assuré que celle-ci dirigeait vos voyageurs ici, commença-t-il en désignant l'objet créé par les Anciens qui s'élevait non loin, couvant la ville de son œil vide et pourtant majestueux.

- Le Directoriat nous a assuré que le système de redirection des voyageurs, et celui d'identification des cybers empêcherait quiconque d'autre de passer la porte.

- C'est le cas, mais seulement pour cette porte-ci, confirma le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi nous aurait-il menti là-dessus ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous farouchement opposée à sa dictature ? lui renvoya sournoisement Daniel.

Battue, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence que n'importe qui pouvait traverser la deuxième porte, qui plus est n'était pas si éloignée que ça de leur ville… Mais une autre question lui taraudait l'esprit :

- Comment avez-vous su qu'il fallait vous diriger dans cette direction pour venir jusqu'à la ville ?

- On a eu un petit souci avec le Moufteur, grimaça l'archéologue. C'est une sorte d'avion, qui va dans les airs, fit-il avec de grands mouvements de bras.

Le visage de son interlocutrice se fermait au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait.

- Oyh, oyh, oyh, ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il tombe entre les mains du Conciliateur ou du Directoriat…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ici, tout objet volant est interdit, expliqua-t-elle calmement, apparemment encline à le croire ; il n'y a que les soldats qui peuvent en utiliser, et encore uniquement pour s'en servir pour nourrir les prisonniers du parc de réhabilitation, ou bien y déposer ou en prendre un.

- Alors, vous allez m'aider ? demanda Daniel avec son air le plus innocent.

Elle l'observa plus sereinement, prenant le temps de peser le pour et le contre de ses actions futures. De toute manière, maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle ne savait pas ! Semblant juger qu'aider ces étrangers pouvait lui apporter quelque chose en retour, elle inclina lentement la tête.

- Vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire à Be'ni, ou bien ça fera vite le tour de l'usine, et vous pourrez dire adieu à vos amis. Vous devez aussi me promettre de faire quelque chose pour nous une fois que nous aurons fait notre maximum pour vous aider.

Daniel consentit à tout ce qu'elle voulut, plus soulagé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

- Maintenant venez, vous avez besoin de dormir.

Il la laissa prendre les choses en main.

- Demain, continua-t-elle, vous irez voir le Conciliateur, comme prévu, ça vous fera une idée du personnage. Mais vous devrez faire très attention à ne pas l'énerver ! Demain après-midi, Be'ni travaille à l'usine et moi j'ai une réunion avec les Antis ; vous viendrez avec moi, et on essayera de voir ce qu'on peut concrètement faire pour vous.

* * *

**Et c'est la fin du 2ème chapitre. Merci aux reviews et merci aux lecteurs :-) **

**Une petite référence à Stephen Eicher, chanteur que j'adore, est cachée au milieu du chapitre ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**III- Etectrochiures et autres 'frisettes'**

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Alors que les équipes SG installent la toute nouvelle base terrienne sur une planète décrétée inhabitée, une bourde de Felger prouve qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls humains sur place ! SG1 est donc envoyée en mission de reconnaissance, mais Jack, Sam et Teal'c se font violemment arrêter, laissant Daniel seul et sans ressource. Pendant que ce dernier tente une infiltration au sein de la population locale, Jack et Sam sont parqués dans une prison à ciel ouvert avec d'étranges cybers, et Teal'c fait office de cobaye à des scientifiques sans état d'âme.

**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'unviers SG ne m'appartiennent pas :-)

* * *

Il faisait à peine jour et il était déjà complètement réveillé. Il n'avait pas pu beaucoup dormir de toute manière... Il ruminait des pensées très peu propices à un bon sommeil, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de râler après le sort qui avait voulu une fois de plus les faire prisonniers. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait enfermé seul avec Carter, et il ne pouvait pas faire comme si ça ne l'affectait pas... enfin, si, aux yeux des autres, il le pouvait... peut-être même aux yeux de Carter... mais lui ne pouvait plus s'en convaincre...

Pendant ses courtes pauses où il arrivait à se laisser aller à un repos peu profond, il la revoyait en permanence se prendre la gorge à deux mains et tenter à tout prix d'en faire sortir quelque chose... quelque chose, sans doute un serpent... elle avait sûrement eu des réminiscences de souvenirs de Jolinar. Elle avait beau faire comme si la présence de l'hôte lui avait finalement été bénéfique, il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête l'idée qu'elle avait vécu cette intrusion comme une expérience traumatisante plutôt qu'une parfaite symbiose. La preuve en était qu'elle avait revécu ce cauchemar il y avait seulement quelques heures de cela...

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque ses sens aguerris lui révélèrent un mouvement léger sur le côté : son major, conforme à ses habitudes, se levait avec les premières lueurs de l'aube.

- Où allez-vous ? se renseigna-t-il en la voyant s'éloigner.

- Pas très loin, j'en ai peur...

Il y avait une sorte de froideur dans sa voix... de l'amertume... mais elle avait tenté de la dissimuler avec une touche d'humour en faisant référence à leur situation dans cette prison.

- Mais encore ? insista-t-il.

Elle lui fit face et lui reprocha silencieusement d'être aussi inquisiteur. Il comprit le message : ses traits étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus explicite ! Vexé, il la rabroua :

- Même si nous sommes enfermés, je reste votre supérieur, Major, et vous vous devez de m'informer de vos actes s'ils ont un quelconque rapport avec notre condition.

- Je vais à la recherche du vieux Tinou, peut-être qu'il pourra nous en apprendre un peu plus.

Le colonel mit bien deux minutes à se souvenir que le 'vieux Tinou' était le deuxième humain dont leur avait parlé le barbu. Ne le voyant pas réagir, la jeune militaire commença à repartir.

- Major, tout va bien ? s'informa O'Neill, connaissant d'avance sa réponse.

Comme elle répondit par l'affirmative, il se leva prestement et la rattrapa par le bras. Etonnée par le contact physique, elle planta son regard dans le sien et réitéra sa réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, Carter ? persévéra-t-il, même s'il en avait une petite idée.

- Rien.

Sans aucun mouvement brusque, elle libéra habilement son bras de son emprise, et continua sa marche comme si de rien n'était.

- Ecoutez, Carter, il est de mon devoir de m'assurer du bien-être de mon équipe pour être à même d'envisager tout nouveau changement dans notre situation, et même si pour le moment mon équipe ne se résume qu'à vous, je dois m'y tenir. Alors je vous demande pour la dernière fois : qu'avez-vous ?

Etonnée par son sérieux et l'ordre à peine divulgué, elle obtempéra, à moitié cependant, ne voulant se révéler pour rien au monde :

- Rien... ou en tout cas je ne suis pas censée avoir ce genre de pensées en tête...

O'Neill compris le sous-entendu, ce qui confirma ses doutes. Tout ça à cause d'un nom de femme extraterrestre... Il se maudit d'avoir autant insisté à la faire parler, mais il le devait, pour le cas où il s'était trompé... Si elle savait à quel point il avait espéré s'être trompé !

Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il la suivait, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de le vouloir tout de suite loin d'elle... très loin d'elle... Elle était jalouse... Elle ne pouvait se le cacher, à cet instant, elle était jalouse. D'une jalousie qui remontait pourtant à plusieurs années. Et elle détestait l'idée qu'il puisse remarquer qu'elle dégoulinait de jalousie...

La démarche de son major devenant saccadée, il essaya de se faire bon compagnon de marche pour la détendre :

- Vous pensez qu'on le trouvera facilement, le vieux Tinou, parce que ça m'a l'air assez grand ici...

- Je pense qu'on pourra le trouver près d'un mur : c'est un comportement humain de se rapprocher inconsciemment de la sortie quand on se sent séquestré.

Même si elle avait accepté la trêve implicitement proposée en lui répondant sans animosité, un goût amer persistait dans sa bouche.

- Vous faites dans la psychologie humaine, maintenant, Carter ? Et les cybers, releva-t-il judicieusement. J'en vois plusieurs qui sont aussi accumulés contre les murs.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, étant 'détraqués', ils agissent par impulsion, suivant des raisonnements qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux. Il faut s'attendre à voir des agissements et des attitudes qui peuvent nous paraître absurdes, voir saugrenus. On peut aussi reconnaître quelques conduites relevant de l'imitation du comportement des humains.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, ils remarquèrent en même temps un cyber accroupi aux côtés d'un de ses congénères endormi, lui soulevant le pied et la jambe avant de les laisser retomber sans plus de cérémonie. Il recommença l'opération un bon nombre de fois avant de finalement se désintéresser de lui. Puis, il commença à se tirer une mèche de cheveux avec la main droite de façon répétée, et d'alterner ce mouvement avec un claquement sur ses dents à l'aide des ongles de sa main gauche.

O'Neill, ne pouvant se détacher de cette vision ô combien intrigante, eut la pertinence de se renseigner auprès de son major :

- ça, c'est pour prouver les attitudes absurdes, ou bien les imitations du comportement humain ?

- Son attitude doit certainement être à la clef d'un raisonnement bien particulier, mais n'ayant pas la même logique, nous n'arrivons pas à en voir ni la cause ni les effets, lui expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde de se tirer les cheveux et se taper sur les dents.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, fit O'Neill en grimaçant et en refusant obstinément de faire l'analogie avec un asile de fou. Peut-être qu'il réinvente la musique?, finit-il, sarcastique.

Pour appuyer son point de vue, il claqua des doigts au rythme des tintements de dents et froissements de cheveux. Cependant, rapidement lassé, il se détourna assez vite, non sans ajouter :

- Moi, je préfère le rock.

Elle l'observa quelques instants, amusée malgré elle, avant de se remettre en route à son tour.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure d'une marche profondément silencieuse, O'Neill fit signe à son second de s'accroupir.

- C'est lui, lui murmura-t-il en désignant un homme à l'âge indéterminable.

Il pouvait avoir aussi bien trente ans que soixante, et Sam trouva cette impression assez perturbante.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas, une sorte d'intuition. Peut-être aussi parce que c'est le seul qui ne fasse pas de trucs loufoques : il ne fait rien tout court.

Elle approuva. Il se relevèrent donc et se rapprochèrent de l'homme. Une fois tout près, ce dernier ne releva même pas la tête.

- Euh, Tinou ?, se lança la colonel.

- Kèkeuh vouille'vouyez, au vieux Tinou ?, marmonna l'intéressé avec un accent encore plus prononcé que le barbu.

A cet instant, O'Neill comprit qu'il avait espéré depuis le début que le 'vieux Tinou' en question était, un tant soit peu, plus... un peu plus _normal _-puisqu'il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot- que le barbu.

- Eh bien c'est-à-dire qu'on espérait que vous nous en diriez un peu plus sur cet endroit, mais c'est pas grave, on va trouver quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il en commençant déjà à repartir.

- Et kèkeuh vouille'vouyez savoir sur c't'endroit-ci ? Le colonel stoppa net son mouvement.

C'est Carter qui prit le relais :

- On aimerait bien en apprendre un peu plus sur le mode de fonctionnement de cette société, les idées véhiculées, tout ce que vous pourrez nous expliquer.

- Z'êtes pô d'ici, mes p'tits gars, s'pa ?, articula Tinou, perspicace. Z'y êtes v'nu par l'anneau d'fer ? 'eu'l' deuxième ? finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

O'Neill revint sur ses pas, et se mit à la hauteur du PéPé. Ça se voyait qu'il faisait un gros effort pour aligner deux ou trois mots, mais apparemment il avait gardé toutes ses facultés de raisonnement. Avant d'avoir atterri ici, ce devait être quelqu'un d'important... et même peut- être d'influent... un peu trop influent ?

- Yé touyours dit qu'y'avait 'eu'l'deuxième anneau, et que, un your, y'aurait da p'tits gars côm vô qui l'pass'rait. Yé su qu'y'avé raison quand y m'ont 'fermé ici. Ça fa quatr'ans que 'eu'l' Directoriat, y gouverne tout yici. On s'a révolté, et wala... On est là, main'nant.

- Mais vous n'avez été que deux à vous révolter ?, s'enquit Carter en faisant référence au barbu.

- Nan, fillett', on éta tout plein. 'eu'l' Directoriat, y a dit au Conciliateur 'eu'd'nous traquer, y nous yen a capturé une 'tit' vingt'ane.

- Et où sont les dix-huit autres ?, compta O'Neill.

- S'tous morts. A force d'atre électrichiés...

Après un temps, comme s'il s'était tu en leur mémoire, il reprit.

- Vou'y'êtes v'nu pour nous aider ?

- Et bien c'est-à-dire que pas vraiment... ce n'était pas notre but permier, hésita le colonel.

- Mmh, se résigna-t-il, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Vous n'étiez qu'une vingtaine à avoir conscience de la gravité de la situation ?, reprit Carter.

- Boarf, nan y'pense pô... ma on éta isolés... yespère que main'nant ya des p'tits gars qui font què'que chose, ma y doivent s'far discretos.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous pensez des cybers ?, le questionna le colonel.

- Yé pauv'... R'garde ça, dit-t-il en pointant du doigt un point derrière Carter.

D'abord, ils ne virent rien de particulier. Puis, en cherchant un peu plus quelque chose d'étrange parmi les comportements étranges, ils remarquèrent un cyber couché sur le sol et qui semblait ne pas avoir bougé depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Yé mort, expliqua le vieux Tinou. - Comment ça, mort, grimaça O'Neill. Les cybers peuvent mourir ?

- Y'z'ont b'soin d'manger d'la ferraille pour entret'nir yeur cervelle. Loui, il pensait qu'y avait pô b'soin d'ça, alors y bouffait plu'qu'da sandwichs...

- Pourquoi s'est-il privé de... de ferraille, s'enquit O'Neill en reprenant maladroitement le terme qu'il avait employé.

- Y voula prouver aux soldats qué il éta un être 'vec une conscience, tout côm les humains. 'él'soldats, loui ont dit que s'y éta un humane, y bouffera qu'des sandwichs... z'ont abusé de la jeuness'des raisonn'ments des cybers...

- Jeunesse de raisonnements ? répéta Carter.

- Vi, ils commenc' tout yust à raisonner consciem'ent... ma z'ont pas acor la perversité des humanes...

- Est-ce qu'on peut l'étudier ? demanda O'Neill

Son second le regarda, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- B'sûr, tou'y'monde peut far c'qui veut, 'ci, d'tout'manière.

Le colonel se dirigea prestement vers le corps du cyber. Carter fit un petit signe de la main au vieux Tinou avant de rattraper son supérieur en courant et en criant :

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par 'étudier' ce cyber ?

- Vous allez le disséquer.

- Pardon ? releva-t-elle, après un temps d'arrêt. Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis docteur en astrophysique, pas docteur tout court, encore moins médecin légiste !

- Je me disais que ça ne serait pas plus mal de savoir ce qu'il y a de cyber en eux, continua O'Neill en s'accroupissant auprès du cyber décédé. Pour moi, ils me paraissent très humains, mis à part leur comportement bien sûr. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui les empêche de raisonner normalement, et de par exemple s'unir pour se révolter contre l'ordre établi ?

Intriguée par cette idée, Carter toucha du bout des doigts le corps inerte.

- Il ne doit pas être mort depuis très longtemps, constata-t-elle : la chair n'a même pas commencé à se décomposer. Mais je ne pourrais pas le disséquer, trancha-t-elle.

- Pourquoi non ?

- Je vous rappelle que nous n'avons pas de couteaux, ni aucun ustensile coupant. Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez assister à une véritable boucherie, je crois qu'on va devoir se contenter de se renseigner auprès de nos deux amis humains.

- Pfou, mais ça me donne mal au crâne d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils disent...

- Je vous ferai un résumer après, si vous y tenez.

- Vous feriez ça pour moi ? sourit le colonel, charmeur.

Carter se retint de justesse de sortir le 'vous savez bien que je ferai tout pour vous' qui était au bord de ses lèvres, et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Bof, vous savez, moi je n'aurai pas été contre une bonne boucherie, reprit-il en désignant le corps du cyber.

Les yeux de son second s'agrandirent.

- Je plaisantais, Carter, précisa-t-il en prenant la direction du chemin qu'ils avaient pris à l'aller. Je retourne voir le barbu : y'm'manqu'un pô, l'imita-t-il. Je vous revoie quand vous en aurez un peu plus appris !

* * *

- Il paraît que vous voulez me voir ? grogna le Conciliateur.

Daniel avait beau avoir étudié l'homme sous toutes ses coutures pendant tout le temps où les soldats l'avaient fait attendre, il n'arrivait pas à lui trouver le moindre signe d'indulgence ou de bienveillance... c'était ce qu'on appelle un homme peu commode... L'archéologue déglutit une bonne fois pour toute... après tout, ils en avaient vu d'autres !

- A la bonne aube, Conciliateur, le salua-t-il comme Berani le lui avait appris, en touchant son front de son majeur et de son index droits.

- Objet de la visite ? questionna succinctement l'homme de pouvoir, signalant ainsi à l'archéologue qu'il l'autorisait à relever les yeux.

- Je viens quémander après votre esprit magnanime, enchaîna Daniel en espérant qu'il aimait les louanges.

Comme il ne broncha pas, Daniel continua sur sa lancée, peu enclin à se laisser intimider :

- Ils sont deux de mes amis, commença-t-il en éludant volontairement le cas de Teal'c que Tita lui avait conseillé de passer sous silence pour le moment, à avoir été emmenés dans le parc de réhabilitation pour avoir la méprise d'avoir toqué à la porte du baraquement.

Les sourcils du Conciliateur se froncèrent sous la réflexion intense qui semblait animer son petit cerveau :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a pris ? aboutit-il enfin.

- Nous étions allés pique-niquer sous les arbres, et l'eau nous a manqué, inventa Daniel, se touchant à nouveau le front de ses deux doigts, et espérant que ce simple geste le rende conciliant.

- Je me fiche pas mal de vos petites excursions champêtres. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse, si vous et vos amis êtes le summum de la bêtise incarnée ? Décrit-les moi.

- Un homme, grand, mince, cheveux gris ; et une femme,...

- Blonde ?, finit le Conciliateur à sa place.

- Euh, oui, blonde, confirma Daniel.

Un petit rictus dédaigneux vint étirer les lèvres boursouflées de l'homme :

- Ah, mais ce sont des cybers ! Tu as vu la capture des deux cybers détraqués qui sont rentrés de mission et tu veux les faire passer pour des humains ? fit-il, inquisiteur, et passant sans aucun problème au tutoiement. Tu veux que je te fasse aussi enfermer au parc, pour ton insolence et ton impertinence ?

- Non, je vous assure, ce sont mes amis !

Devant son insistance, le Conciliateur plissa les yeux : il y avait certainement autre chose pour que le jeune homme persévère à ce point, sans même tenir compte de ses menaces.

- Bon, ça suffit, arrête ton baratin, et revient me voir demain matin, je verrai ce que je pourrai faire pour toi, conclut-il.

Ça lui laissait juste le temps d'aller parler de cette affaire au Directoriat, de lui demander ses ordres, et de faire un peu poireauter ce type qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille sous ses airs d'ange à lunette.

Daniel remercia, avec toutes les bonnes manières dont il pouvait user, et s'en retourna dans la maison de Tita et Berani. En ouvrant la porte, il trouva la jeune femme qui l'attendait juste derrière. Impatiente, elle lui demanda un rapide topo, et fut plus qu'étonnée que le Conciliateur ait planifié une deuxième entrevue avec Daniel.

- Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, expliqua-t-elle. Nous devrons faire très attention, il se doute peut-être de quelque chose. Bon, Daniel, vous faites ce que vous voulez ce matin, mais n'oubliez pas qu'en début d'après-midi nous allons à la réunion au QG des Antis. Je veux que vous soyez prêt à partir avant midi.

- Pourquoi devrons-nous partir si tôt ?

- On fera le chemin à pied et on empruntera plusieurs chemins détournés. Nous en aurons pour deux bonnes heures de marche à allure soutenue. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fatigué, sinon allez mettre à profit les quelques heures qu'il vous reste en vous reposant.

* * *

- Alors, s'enquit le colonel en voyant son second revenir, vous en avez appris un petit peu plus ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, commença-t-elle, les cybers ont un corps en tout point commun à celui des humains, sauf le cerveau et tout le système nerveux.

- Comment cela est-il possible ?

- Ce peuple est très avancé, ils ont réussi à reproduire tous les organes vitaux humains, ainsi que tout ce qui est peau, sang, etc...

- Même les poumons ? Et la respiration ? Pourquoi ont-ils reproduit le système de respiration, ça me semble aussi assez compliqué, non ? Ils n'auraient pas pu trouver autre chose ?

- L'oxygène est le meilleur carburant qui existe : en quantité, en qualité, il est aussi recyclable grâce aux cycles des végétaux. Pourquoi aller chercher ailleurs un autre carburant qui n'aurait pas l'assurance d'avoir toutes ces caractéristiques indispensables ?

- Alors pourquoi un peuple aussi évolué n'a-t-il pas reproduit aussi le cerveau et le... le... et ce que vous avez dit tout-à-l'heure ?

- Le cerveau et tout le système nerveux. Vous avez posé la bonne question, mon colonel : ceux qui ont construit, ou bien fait construire, ces cybers, voulaient à tout prix que ces êtres gardent le statut de robot. Ainsi, en faisant de ces êtres des simili-humains régis par un système informatique, ils peuvent les garder sous contrôle, les maîtriser, et les envoyer visiter les autres planètes par la porte des étoiles, sans culpabiliser le moins du monde quant à la dangerosité des missions et les éventuelles pertes humaines qu'elles auraient engendrées.

- Le seul problème, c'est que ces cybers commencent à développer un certain niveau de conscience, même aussi infime soit-il, si j'ai bien compris.

- Tout-à-fait, confirma Carter. Outre les problèmes moraux que l'existence des cybers a soulevé dès le début de leur mise en service, si jamais la population savait que les cybers dits 'détraqués' sont en fait en 'voie d'humanisation', il y aurait certainement une grande partie de la ville qui s'opposerait au projet, sous couvert d'une polémique due à l'éthique de la situation.

- Je comprends..., fit O'Neill, soucieux.

- Seulement, le Directoriat ne veut surtout pas que la population ait à sa disposition une même cause sous laquelle se réunir pour se révolter.

- C'est pourquoi il déclare tous ces cybers 'détraqués', et les parque ici, finit le colonel.

- De plus, il renvoie petit à petit à l'usine tous les cybers encore en état de marche, où les ingénieurs leur implante de nouveaux systèmes de sécurité pour éviter tout 'détraquage' intempestif.

- Et pour les PéPés ?

- Selon le vieux Tinou, il y a une sorte de 'résistance', appelé les _Antis _qui s'est formée dès que le Directoriat est arrivé au pouvoir. Au début, le but des résistants était de faire prendre conscience aux gens que le Directoriat les emmènerait vers une dictature certaine. Dès qu'ils se sont fait un peu trop entendre par le peuple et qu'ils sont devenus dangereux pour lui, le Directoriat les a fait parquer avec les tout premiers cybers détraqués. C'est à cette époque qu'il a aussi ordonné le recensement de toute la population, et que les PéPés se sont retrouvés rayés des listes de recensement, et donc sans plus aucune identité. La résistance a eu un grand moment de démotivation après la première rafle, dont ont fait parti le vieux Tinou et... et lui, finit-elle en désignant le barbu dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom.

- Et maintenant, la résistance s'est-elle reformée ?

- Toujours d'après Tinou, tout abus de pouvoir provoque irrévocablement une forte opposition, menant obligatoirement à des mouvements de résistance. Peut-être ont-ils tiré les leçons de leurs prédécesseurs et se font plus discret, attendant les bons moments pour intervenir.

- Oui, alors on va dire que la résistance s'est reformée et que le bon moment va bientôt arriver, et qu'on va pouvoir profiter de la cohue pour s'échapper.

- Et si la résistance ne s'est pas réellement reformée ? Ou s'il faut attendre plusieurs mois ou plusieurs années avant qu'ils ne fassent quoi que ce soit ?

- Carter, un peu d'optimisme, s'il-vous-plaît, la réprimanda O'Neill.

Elle le regarda intensément, essayant de puiser en lui la force nécessaire pour tenir le coup. Ce qu'elle ne su pas, c'est qu'il fit de même juste après qu'elle ait pivoté. Elle s'assit et scruta le ciel sans nuage, essayant d'oublier le besoin qu'elle avait de prendre une bonne douche... Il faudrait sûrement qu'ils attendent la prochaine pluie...

Le soupir qui se déroba de sa gorge n'échappa pas au colonel.

- Tenez bon, Carter, pensa-t-il, sachant par expérience que si l'un craquait, l'autre ne tarderait pas non plus... Ils devaient tenir le coup tout les deux, ou rien du tout...

* * *

- Conciliateur, vous êtes en retard, le réprimanda le Directoriat d'une voix haut perchée.

- Veuillez pardonner ce manque de respect, Directoriat, et accepter mes plus profondes excuses : un civil est venu me trouver pour me demander ma clémence et faire libérer les deux cybers détraqués que nous avons parqués hier matin.

- Ceux dont nous n'arrivons pas à extraire les données ?

- Ceux-là même, confirma le Conciliateur, les yeux toujours baissés vers le somptueux tapis qui se creusait sous ses pieds.

Le Directoriat s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et dans une intense réflexion.

- Pensez-vous qu'ils puissent être des humains ? s'enquit prudemment le Conciliateur.

- Non, trancha le Directoriat. Soit ils sont simplement des cybers détraqués qui sont allés au baraquement par pur réflexe...

Le Directoriat ne finit pas sa phrase.

- Votre Estimée entrevoit-elle une deuxième possibilité ? l'encouragea l'homme bedonnant.

- Peut-être que les Antis ont réussi à s'infiltrer un peu plus parmi nos institutions, et à faire rentrer dans leurs rangs ces deux cybers détraqués.

- Comment cela serait-il possible ?

- Vous m'avez vous-même dit que vous n'avez pas retrouvé les références de la mission de ces deux cybers. De plus, ils ont ramené avec eux un autochtone de cette planète ; peut-être un allié pour les Antis ?

- Alors le jeune homme qui est venu me trouver ce matin serait aussi un Anti ? Quel culot de venir me voir ainsi !

- Les deux cybers devaient avoir pour mission de s'infiltrer parmi nous. Cela ayant échoué, les Antis essaient maintenant de les récupérer.

- Je dois revoir le jeune homme demain. Je le capturerai et l'enverrai directement au parc de réhabilitation.

- Certainement pas ! cria le Directoriat un peu plus dans les aigüs.

Le Conciliateur abaissa le cou, attendant la sentence.

- Tu vas accepter sa demande, et faire libérer le cyber masculin. Ensuite, tu mets tes meilleurs hommes sur le coup : qu'ils les suivent discrètement et surtout sans se faire repérer. Ainsi, ils nous mèneront au repère des Antis.

Le Conciliateur sourit sauvagement en comprenant le plan de son maître.

- Et pourquoi ne libèrerons-nous pas la cyber ?

- Fais ce que je te dis ! Tu ne libères que le cyber masculin : je pense que la femme craquera plus facilement, et abaissera ses verrouillages informatiques assez rapidement, nous donnant ainsi libre accès aux données dont elle dispose... y compris les données sur les Antis, et celles sur la planète d'où vient leur allié à la poche ventrale.

- Bien, Votre Estimée.

Le Directoriat conclut cet entretien en renvoyant son émissaire d'un bref mouvement de tête. Le Conciliateur sortit à reculons, l'échine toujours respectueusement courbée.

* * *

Teal'c suivit des yeux le Conciliateur alors que ce dernier entrait dans la pièce où il était maintenu prisonnier, toujours attaché allongé. La nuit qu'il avait passée avait été la pire qu'il ait jamais connue, avec ces explosifs dont la durée de vie ne dépendait que de l'humeur de son tortionnaire. Il avait alors préféré passer les dernières heures à méditer pour retrouver le calme et le stoïcisme jaffa dont il avait toujours fait preuve ; pour cela, le souvenir de Bratac lui fut très utile et plutôt réconfortant.

C'est donc avec une impassibilité non-feinte et inébranlable qu'il accueillit l'homme bedonnant.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le Conciliateur aussi avait mis la nuit à profit.

- Alors, toujours muet ? se renseigna ce dernier avec un rictus répugnant.

Le Jaffa ne lui fit même pas le plaisir de le regarder en face.

- Bien, alors j'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

Le Conciliateur claqua des doigts et, aussitôt, les trois hommes de la veille s'empressèrent d'entrer, transportant un chariot rempli de matériel.

- Tu te souviens de ça ? susurra le Conciliateur en sortant de sa poche le boîtier de déclenchement des explosifs.

Teal'c ne daigna pas broncher.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. J'ai fait travailler mes ingénieurs toute la nuit pour mettre au point cette petite machine, et j'avoue que le résultat m'a paru très satisfaisant, continua-t-il en se penchant dans le chariot. Avant de commencer, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose : vois- tu, chaque charge explosive que tu portes en toi est recouverte d'une protection. Sur le boîtier, il y a trois boutons : un qui permet de détruire uniquement la protection, un autre qui permet de détruire uniquement la charge, et le troisième permet de déclencher les deux en même temps. Enfin, comme tu peux voir, je choisis ici la charge que je veux faire exploser. Je peux en choisir une, deux, trois, plus, ou toutes ensembles. Comme tu peux t'en douter, une charge qui n'a plus de protection a une probabilité non-nulle d'exploser toute seule, car elles sont très instables. De plus, si on décide de faire exploser la charge sans avoir détruit sa protection, la déflagration sera moins puissante car un peu contenue, mais sera tout de même suffisante pour faire exploser les autres charges alentour, sous le choc. Maintenant que les règles du jeu sont établies, je me dois de te prévenir que la sentence ne dépendra plus de moi. Avant de t'en dire plus, je vais laisser mes ingénieurs installer leur dispositif, je reviens juste après, ce ne sera pas long.

Attentif, le Jaffa n'avait pas perdu une seule miette des paroles du Conciliateur. Il réussit à garder son flegme inébranlable, mais une phrase pourtant menaçait de trahir cette placidité : 'la sentence ne dépendra plus de moi', avait précisé l'homme, et Teal'c ne savait absolument à quoi s'en tenir...

Les ingénieurs s'affairaient autour de lui avec une rapidité et une efficacité étonnante. Teal'c suivit leur construction avec vigilance et, petit à petit, le plan du Conciliateur se fit clair en lui : ce ne serait plus lui qui choisirait ou non de déclencher les explosifs, ce serait seulement le hasard.

A cette constatation, le Jaffa ne pu s'empêcher de transpirer une goutte. Tant que c'était le Conciliateur qui avait les rênes, il pouvait compter sur le bon sens de l'homme pour ne pas mettre ses menaces à exécution ; et elles ne restaient qu'au stade de menaces. Maintenant que son sort ne dépendait que du hasard, cela changeait pour beaucoup la donne...

Le Conciliateur revint rapidement, comme promis, et éjecta ses ingénieurs de la pièce. Histoire d'être sûr que le Jaffa ait bien compris ce qu'il allait advenir de lui, il crut bon de lui expliquer dans les moindres détails le fonctionnement de la construction mécanique... Avec toujours ce ton à la fois complaisant et répugnant.

Il lui montra les poulies suspendues, les petits tunnels de métal dans lesquels allaient rouler les quatre boules de couleur. Il lui montra le système de cordes au bout desquels étaient accrochés des poids, remplissant ainsi le rôle de pendules, à oscillations différentes pour chacun d'entre eux. Il lui montra comment le système entier était relié au petit boîtier de déclenchement, d'où chacun des trois commutateurs était branché aux poulies. Il lui montra aussi comment la quatrième boule allait être déterminante dans le choix du nombre d'explosifs qui seraient atteints. Enfin, il lui expliqua comment l'ouverture ou la fermeture de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce déclancherait le système. Fenêtre qui n'était pas verrouillée, et que le moindre coup de vent pouvait faire pivoter sur ses gonds. En guise de conclusion, il suivit le trajet qu'auraient les boules de couleur une fois lancées dans les tunnels : selon l'ouverture de la fenêtre, elles prendraient plus ou moins de vitesse, rencontrant régulièrement des passages où un des pendules pouvait les bloquer momentanément ou les laisser passer. Ce serait la première à arriver aux poulies qui enclencherait son commutateur, et bloquerait par la même occasion les deux autres.

- Le tout peut prendre entre une et cinq heures, au grès des choix de direction des boules, et du reste. Il te suffira de crier un bon coup, et on viendra tout débrancher, conclut le Conciliateur. J'espère que tu vas te montrer raisonnable.

Sur ce, il sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

Le facteur 'hasard' fit monter la pression au Jaffa. Il scruta avec appréhension la fenêtre : pour le moment, pas la moindre brise n'altérait l'impassibilité des arbres environnants. Ça pouvait lui laisser quelques minutes, voir plus, de répit. Pour réfléchir... D'après ce qu'il avait compris, n'importe lequel des commutateurs qui serait enclenché provoquerait la destruction, soit des protections, soit des explosifs directement. Sa meilleure chance était que ce soit le commutateur des protections qui soit atteint en premier. Bien sûr, leur destruction ne se passerait pas sans mal, et le risque que cela entraîne l'explosion d'une charge environnante trop sensible n'était pas négligeable. Mais cela restait quand même sa meilleure chance... Sans parler de la quatrième boule qui choisirait le nombre de charges touchées, bien sûr...

Une brise traîtresse vint le sortir de ses réflexions... Il se prit à haïr le vent comme il ne l'avait jamais fait... La fenêtre ronde grinça sur ses gonds, donnant à l'instant un côté irréel. Teal'c observa avec appréhension le lent mouvement de la fenêtre, qui était en contact avec les tunnels suspendues au plafond par des cordes, menaçant à chaque instant de les faire remuer. Ce fut la boule verte, dans le tunnel de même couleur, qui bougea la première. Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même, avant d'être emportée par la pente et le virage qui suivait.

Le Jaffa jeta un rapide coup d'œil au boîtier de déclenchement : la couleur verte correspondait à l'explosion des charges seules... Pas de quoi se réjouir pour le moment... Les pendules s'actionnèrent sous l'action des mouvements horizontaux des quatre tunnels. Un des pendules vint bloquer quelques instants la boule lancée, tandis qu'une autre partait à son tour dans les virages, les descentes et autres montées non moins sinueuses...

Teal'c se détourna de la machine infernale et préféra inspecter les lieux avec un nouveau point de vue : l'urgence.

* * *

Le bruit caractéristique du vaisseau de ravitaillement les fit lever les yeux vers le ciel. Le colonel consulta mentalement son ventre : il n'était pourtant pas l'heure du repas de midi ! De plus, un seul vaisseau semblait s'approcher, et non pas tout un tas comme quand ils venaient lâcher les rations de sandwichs et de... et de barre de ferraille. Comment ces types pouvaient-ils avaler des barres de métal ?!

C'est l'agitation du barbu qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas pour les ravitailler que ce vaisseau était venu.

- Sont yà por vous ! cria le barbu à son intention et à celui de Carter. Cours, fillett' ! lui hurla-t-il, voyant qu'elle ne bronchait pas.

Le colonel, déjà debout, lui jeta un rapide regard interrogateur.

- Electrofrisés ! n'eut que le temps d'ajouter le barbu.

A ce simple mot, O'Neill se propulsa sur son second, la mit sur ses pieds, et l'obligea à courir. Courir où, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais courir. Au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent, jugeant qu'un seul vaisseau pour eux deux pouvait être un avantage qu'ils devaient tenter de mettre à profit. Le vaisseau, après un instant d'hésitation, se mit à la poursuite du colonel. Ce dernier usa au maximum de son entraînement sportif militaire, donnant à ses jambes toute l'énergie dont il disposait.

L'échappée perdue d'avance prit fin lorsque une lumière diffuse sortit du vaisseau pour relier le fugitif. Lorsque la lumière l'atteint, O'Neill se sentit soulevé lentement dans les airs. Comme dans les dessins animés des Simpson, il gigota inutilement les jambes dans le vide, essayant de continuer sa course, alors qu'il se sentait irrémédiablement hissé vers le vaisseau. Une trappe s'ouvrit à son arrivée et l'engloutit impitoyablement.

Un peu plus loin, Carter, ayant assisté à l'enlèvement de son supérieur, commença à chercher instinctivement de quoi se défendre. Ses yeux avisèrent une pierre de la taille de ses deux poings réunis, aux coins remarquablement tranchants. Elle vérifia la position du vaisseau : il se dirigeait vers elle à bonne allure. Estimant la distance, elle se mit à courir frénétiquement vers la pierre, qui se tenait entre elle et le vaisseau. Au moment où la lumière conquérante, arrivant en sens opposé, l'atteint, elle se jeta sur la pierre, la récupérant du bout des doigts. A son tour, elle se sentit flotter, ce qui lui donna l'étrange impression de voler sans être maîtresse de sa trajectoire.

Arrivée dans l'habitacle, deux mains puissantes l'agrippèrent et la soulevèrent, alors que la force de gravitation se refaisait sentir. Le soldat qui l'avait récupérée, la jugeant à vue d'œil peu dangereuse, la jeta sans ménagement sur le côté, avant de fermer la trappe et de se précipiter à la rescousse de son partenaire qui peinait à immobiliser le colonel. Carter ne laissa pas échapper l'occasion : elle se projeta sur le dos du soldat, s'accrocha à lui de ses deux jambes et de son bras gauche et, avec toute la force de son bras restant, elle lui fracassa le crâne avec son arme improvisée. Le soldat plia une première fois sous le poids catapulté du major, et une deuxième fois sous le coup de la pierre. A présent tous les deux à terre, elle releva son bras droit avec l'intention de frapper à nouveau.

- Si tu continues, je tire, la menaça le second soldat qui tenait en joue le colonel avec une de ces armes à trois visées.

Le souvenir douloureux du foudroiement de l'arme lui revint immédiatement en mémoire. Elle stoppa net son geste : elle ne savait pas si l'on pouvait survivre plus d'une fois à un tel traitement. Le colonel avait beau être quelqu'un d'endurant, s'ils devaient encore être soumis à l'électrocution des transferts de données, il ne pourrait pas cumuler le tout. Toujours à genoux sur son adversaire, ne quittant pas le second soldat des yeux, elle abaissa son arme primitive, sans tenir compte des injonctions du colonel qui la poussait à continuer : en effet, elle pourrait abattre celui sur lequel elle se tenait, et profiter de l'instant où le second soldat tirait sur le colonel pour se projeter sur lui et l'asséner à son tour de coups mortels. Mais la probabilité qu'elle réussisse était trop faible : le second soldat aurait suffisamment de temps pour retourner son arme à trois visées vers elle... ça se serait joué à une seconde près... et elle n'était pas prête à jouer la vie de son supérieur à une seule seconde...

Honteuse, sachant qu'elle l'avait déçu, elle ne le regarda pas tandis qu'elle se remettait debout et se laissait attacher par l'homme qu'elle avait tenté de maîtriser quelques secondes seulement auparavant. Ce dernier, la tête en sang, peu amène après le tour qu'elle lui avait joué, serra durement ses liens, émettant un borborygme de satisfaction lorsqu'elle retint à grand peine une grimace de douleur.

Ils furent tous les deux calés au fond du vaisseau, dos à dos, et efficacement attachés.

- Jolie tentative, approuva le colonel, désireux de remonter rapidement le moral de son second avant que le vaisseau ne les dépose.

- Je sais, j'aurai dû frapper un deuxième coup, je n'aurai pas dû hésiter, se sermonna-t-elle.

- Hey, vous avez bien fait, se voulut-il rassurant. Maintenant nous devons analyser toute la situation et retenter notre chance dès que l'occasion se représentera.

Comme elle ne répondit rien, il ajouta d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme :

- C'est un ordre, Major.

Elle acquiesça. Le colonel reprit, cette fois-ci à l'intention des deux soldats qui pilotaient le vaisseau :

- Dites, les gars, ma collègue a besoin de satisfaire ce qu'on appelle un besoin naturel... Une petite pause-pipi ? quémanda-t-il avec toute l'ironie dont il était capable.

Les soldats ne lui jetèrent même pas un regard.

- Bof, moi je dis que ça valait le coup d'essayer, conclut-il, espérant arracher un maigre sourire à son major.

Le vaisseau se posa quelques minutes plus tard devant un hangar. Tandis qu'on les poussait sans ménagement pour les conduire dans le bâtiment qui s'offrait à leur vue, le colonel posa la question qui lui titillait la boîte crânienne :

- Pourquoi n'utilisent-ils pas leur lumière magique pour nous ravitailler, au lieu de suspendre les cargaisons par un bout de ficelle et de les lâcher à trois mètres du sol ?

- Je pense que ça doit leur coûter trop d'énergie d'utiliser ce rayon transporteur. S'ils devaient s'en servir deux fois par jour, tous les jours de l'année,...

- La ferme ! aboya gentiment un des gardes, en leur donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos pour les faire avancer plus vite.

Ils traversèrent des mètres et des mètres de couloirs en silence ; des images brumeuses revinrent en mémoire du colonel, alors qu'il se revoyait transporté sur un lit, celui de son major juste derrière lui. Le couloir lui paraissait alors beaucoup plus lumineux. Les gardes les firent ralentir à l'arrivée d'une intersection. Ils prirent l'embranchement de droite. Une porte circulaire s'ouvrit devant eux, et ils eurent la surprise de voir deux nouveaux gardes qui les attendaient patiemment.

Maintenant entre de bonnes mains, ils furent conduits jusqu'à une salle qui contenait deux brancards et deux machines auxquelles étaient reliées les pastilles de transfert de données. Le colonel déglutit en se remémorant la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici.

Deux des gardes les aplatirent violemment sur les brancards, qui se trouvaient accolés l'un à l'autre, tandis que les deux autres les maintenaient en joue. Une fois qu'ils furent attachés aux coudes, poignets, hanches, genoux et chevilles, O'Neill constata la présence d'un petit homme bedonnant, qui avait dû entrer juste derrière eux, et qui mit en route les deux machines à électrofrisson... ou électrofusion... électromachin...

Des crépitements peu encourageants s'échappèrent des pastilles de contact. Le petit homme éloigna les quatre soldats, puis vint sangler le front du colonel, une expression indéchiffrable au fond des yeux. Tout aussi silencieusement, il fit le tour des deux brancards pour atteindre la tête de Carter et la lui sangler à son tour. Quand il eut finit son petit manège qui se voulait intimidant, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et lui chuchota :

- Alors, prête à déverrouiller ses barrières informatiques ?

Carter lui renvoya un sourire assuré de dénégation... mais au fond d'elle, elle n'en menait pas large... elle n'aimait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ces machines !

- On va commencer par vous ! se réjouit le petit homme en pointant le colonel du doigt.

- Quant faut y aller..., marmonna ce dernier.

Le colonel suivit anxieusement des yeux la trajectoire des pastilles tenues précautionneusement par le petit homme. Lorsqu'elles furent positionnées sur ses tempes, il s'étonna de ne rien ressentir. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée : le petit homme se retourna vers sa machine, avisa un gros bouton, et le tourna brutalement à fond vers la droite.

L'intensité de la douleur l'atteint si profondément qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. L'ensemble de son corps se crispa automatiquement, et il ne fut retenu au lit que grâce aux sangles qui le maintenaient fermement. Son instinct de survie lui cria qu'il devait à tout prix se remettre à respirer s'il ne voulait pas y passer, mais la contraction extrême de ses muscles l'en empêcha. Il commença à virer au rouge par manque d'oxygène, alors que les pastilles continuaient à se faire le relais impitoyable du flux électrique. De détresse, ses mains s'agitèrent. Dans un de ses mouvements désordonnés, sa main droite toucha subrepticement la main gauche de son major, dont le lit était ajusté au sien. Sans réfléchir, il l'attrapa.

Dès que le contact de leurs deux mains fut établi, la décharge qui convulsait le colonel se délesta pour moitié dans le corps de Carter. En même temps que l'air se força un chemin dans les poumons d'O'Neill, lui arrachant presque les parois des bronches, le major se cambra sous la tension appliquée à son organisme... Elle crut un instant qu'elle allait défaillir, mais elle tint bon : le colonel lui tenait toujours fermement la main, et ils partagèrent ainsi la moitié de la décharge chacun.

Le traitement dura bien plusieurs minutes, avant que le petit homme ne se décide à stopper sa machine. Il s'étonna de l'endurance de son prisonnier, mais ne remarqua pas leurs mains liées ni les légères convulsions de Carter. Il choisit alors de s'en prendre à la femme, et vint de son côté pour lui appliquer à son tour sa paire de pastilles sur les tempes. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ce traitement n'ayant pas été plus efficace que précédemment, il décida de retourner torturer l'homme, et d'alterner régulièrement, augmentant à chaque fois le temps de pose des pastilles. Les deux militaires continuèrent leur petit manège, mains jointes, pour se dispenser mutuellement d'une partie de la douleur.

Le supplice durait depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, mais le colonel n'aurait su dire combien exactement. Peut-être une heure, peut-être plus... Pas moins en tout cas, il en était presque sûr... Il serra les dents ; malgré qu'il soit partagé avec son second, le lancinement dans son cerveau commençait à devenir insupportable, du fait de son prolongement dans le temps. Alors qu'il allait défaillir, le petit homme stoppa les deux machines : Carter s'était évanouie. O'Neill émit un souffle de soulagement, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de son tortionnaire. Ce dernier vint se coller à lui et le mit en garde :

- Mes prédécesseurs ont déjà eu ce genre de problème avec quelques cybers... Ils ont abandonné au bout de quelques tentatives infructueuses et renoncé à obtenir une extraction satisfaisante des données. Mais je ne suis pas comme eux : je vais persévérer et c'est vous qui craquerez le premier, je vous l'assure.

Puis, il ferma son clapet et sortit de la pièce sans un regard ni pour les soldats ni pour ses suppliciés. Les deux brancards furent alors transportés en sens inverse, traversant à nouveau les longs couloirs, pour enfin atteindre le vaisseau. O'Neill, toujours à demi conscient, s'aperçut dans un éclair de lucidité que le ciel, auparavant bleu et délesté de tout nuage, était maintenant pluvieux et venteux. Les quelques gouttes de pluie qui l'atteignirent avant qu'on ne le fît monter dans le vaisseau le soulagèrent un peu. Une fois à bord, il vérifia par habitude la présence de son second et réalisa qu'elle s'était réveillée. Ils restèrent silencieux tout le long du trajet, et même encore une fois qu'ils furent largués dans le parc. Ils y restèrent allongés à même le sol.

Le barbu vint à leur rencontre, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon.

- Bâh dit'donc, vos ont ben amoché !

Comme ils ne répondaient pas, il continua :

- Ayh, 'faut profita d'la pluye, ça fa un'bonn'douche froad' !

Devant leur silence prononcé, il se ramassa sur lui-même de sorte à toucher le colonel du bout des doigts.

- Hey bé alors, zêtes sûrs qu'cha wa ?

Puis, réalisant enfin la raison de leur mutisme persistant, il les rassura :

- Oh ma faut pô t'inquièt', faut tout plein d'electrofrisett' pour arrivar à tchatcher côm moé !

Un tantinet rassuré, le colonel tenta le premier d'aligner quelques mots :

- Les Goa'ulds me manquent atrocement...

- C'est quôa, 'Goihoule' ?

* * *

**Et c'est la fin du chapitre 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV – Occasion inespérée**

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Alors que les équipes SG installent la toute nouvelle base terrienne sur une planète décrétée inhabitée, une bourde de Felger prouve qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls humains sur place ! SG1 est donc envoyée en mission de reconnaissance, mais Jack, Sam et Teal'c se font violemment arrêter, laissant Daniel seul et sans ressource. Pendant que ce dernier tente une infiltration au sein de la population locale, Jack et Sam sont parqués dans une prison à ciel ouvert avec d'étranges cybers, et Teal'c fait office de cobaye à des scientifiques sans état d'âme. Dans cette société technologiquement avancée mais en train de sombrer dans la dictature, Daniel fait connaissance avec la résistance locale, Jack et Sam tentent de s'évader et Teal'c doit faire appel à toute sa sagesse Jaffa pour supporter une douleur aussi mentale que physique.

**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'unviers SG ne m'appartiennent pas :-)

* * *

Daniel bougonna. Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il n'était déjà pas très friand des longues randonnées pédestres, même s'il commençait à s'y faire depuis le temps qu'il était dans SG1, mais ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout, c'était quand la pluie et le vent s'y mettaient ! Il calcula rapidement qu'il leur restait encore une bonne demi-heure de marche, selon les indications de Tita, avant d'arriver au QG des Antis, et encore, c'était dans le cas où ils ne seraient pas ralentis par la météo capricieuse ! Une bourrasque un peu plus violente lui arracha son chapeau au moment où il avait enlevé ses lunettes pour les essuyer inutilement. Il dût retourner en arrière pour récupérer son couvre-chef, et Tita le réprimanda copieusement de les ralentir. Penaud, il trottina jusqu'à elle. Une fois côtes-à-côtes, elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en guise de réconfort. Ils se remirent en route sans tarder.

Ses jambes le portaient encore, mais il ne savait pas trop comment. Il avait cessé de jeter des coups d'œil trop fréquents à sa montre, et se contentait de suivre le rythme imposé par la femme Anti. Enfin, cette dernière ralentit et tourna dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, comme ils en avaient traversé des dizaines, alternant régulièrement avec des rues plus encombrées. Mais cette fois-ci, il sut qu'ils étaient arrivés lorsqu'elle entreprit de déplacer avec difficulté une lourde poubelle. Il vint l'aider, poussant de toutes ses forces l'objet à l'odeur embaumante. Ils dégagèrent ainsi un minuscule passage, débouchant sur une non moins minuscule impasse. Ils s'y faufilèrent. Tita était déjà en train de tapoter certaines des dalles circulaires du mur sur leur gauche selon un code bien particulier, que Daniel était encore en train de s'extirper de l'ouverture et de replacer la poubelle. Une porte habilement camouflée dans le mur s'entrouvrit avec méfiance. Quand le portier tout en muscles reconnut Tita, il la laissa entrer, mais lorsque Daniel voulut la suivre, Monsieur BodyBuildé lui bloqua jalousement le passage.

- Je suis avec elle, précisa l'archéologue, en pointant du doigt une Tita qui était déjà hors de vue.

Le portier ne broncha pas d'un demi-millimètre.

- Je m'appelle Daniel Jackson et je suis avec Tita, insista-t-il.

Le portier commença à le repousser gentiment de l'encadrement de la porte, le reléguant à la pluie diluvienne. Alors que l'accès commençait à se refermer devant lui, Daniel cria :

- Titaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Apparemment elle entendit son appel de détresse, car la porte se rouvrit sur elle. Quand il passa à côté du gros musculeux, ce dernier lui fit un sourire édenté qui se voulait sans doute encourageant... L'effet qu'en ressentit l'archéologue en fut tout le contraire...

Ils étaient tous entassés, certains assis autour de la table, d'autres debouts en retrait. Cela faisait une bonne heure que Daniel avait commencé à expliquer sa situation dans tous les détails, en insistant particulièrement sur ses trois amis prisonniers, et dont la condition de l'un lui était totalement inconnue. Armine, l'Anti qui présidait la tablée, l'informa que le Jaffa avait été vu être emmené au bâtiment de réserve, celui où on envoyait les prisonniers dangereux, et qui se situait juste à côté de la tour qui abritait le Directoriat : ce dernier aimait avoir une vue plongeante sur la soumission de ces hommes. Lorsqu'ils en vinrent à discuter de Sam et Jack, après que les personnages importants de la tablée se soient retirés pour parlementer entre eux, la décision tomba :

- Nous ne pourrons pas vous aider.

Avant que Daniel n'ait pu objecter quoi que ce soit, Armine reprit la parole et expliqua :

- Il faut que vous compreniez, personne n'a jamais pu s'échapper du parc de réhabilitation, et aucune de toutes les tentatives d'aide extérieur qui ont déjà eu lieu n'ont été concluantes. De plus, le Directoriat a réussi à capturer trois de nos agents infiltrés dans ses rangs et les torture en ce moment-même dans le bâtiment de réserve. Nos agents sont fiables, mais nous devons leur porter secours en priorité. La situation est critique : nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'agents d'infiltration, et la moindre perte peut nous être fatale. Pour le moment, la situation de vos amis dans le parc de réhabilitation ne supplante pas celle de nos prisonniers. Si de nouveaux éléments venaient à s'ajouter, nous reconsidèrerons la situation, mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer que d'autres agents se fassent prendre en essayant de faire évader vos amis.

Daniel hocha la tête, compréhensif, mais déçu malgré lui. Tita lui lança un regard d'encouragement. Il su qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tomber.

- En attendant de pouvoir nous occuper d'eux, je vous propose de vous joindre à notre organisation et de participer à nos actions contre-Directoriat pour faire avancer les choses plus vite, l'invita Armine.

L'archéologue réfléchit quelques instants : si c'était la seule chose à faire, alors il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Il espérait seulement que Sam et Jack tiennent le temps qu'il faudrait...

- Cependant, reprit Armine avec entrain, nous pourrons peut-être tenter quelque chose pour votre ami... votre ami Jaffa, finit-il en buttant sur le dernier mot qui lui était peu familier.

Daniel releva la tête avec espoir.

- Demain, les couloirs vont changer d'architecture. Nos agents ont réussi à en voler les plans par avance et à nous les transmettre. Nous avons donc planifié une évasion pour demain, à 14h pile, heure à laquelle les couloirs bougeront, pour faire échapper nos trois prisonniers. Deux Antis pourrons s'introduire dans le bâtiment de réserve et tenter de libérer aussi votre ami Jaffa par la même occasion.

- Qu'entendez-vous par 'les couloirs vont changer d'architecture' ? s'enquit l'archéologue.

C'est un vieil Anti du nom de Jemnèf (Daniel ne su d'ailleurs jamais si c'était un diminutif ou non) qui lui expliqua :

- Les couloirs du bâtiments sont ce qu'on appelle 'malléables' : régulièrement, le Directoriat en dessine lui-même les plans, et l'utilisation de cristaux permet de modifier leur architecture.

- Un peu comme les tunnels de la Tok'ra ?

- Qui est la Tok'ra ?

- Ce sont des amis, fit Daniel, évasif. Et vous dites que vous avez réussi à vous procurer les plans du prochain remodelage ?

- Oui, si le Directoriat n'a pas eu vent de cette fuite d'ici que nous intervenions. Au moindre doute, nous devrons annuler l'opération.

- Je comprends. Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'ils peuvent faire à Teal'c ?

- Ils doivent sans doute prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer pour en tirer le maximum d'informations possibles.

- Teal'c ne parlera pas.

- Ils ont un panel d'ingéniosité assez impressionnant, le prévint Armine. Non pas que je veuille vous décourager, mais il est arrivé plusieurs fois déjà que certains de nos agents parmi les plus confirmés craquent. C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour cela que nous essayons d'agir au plus vite.

- ça nous laisse un jour avant l'attaque, calcula l'archéologue.

- Oui, mais l'attaque, comme vous dites, devra se dérouler en toute discrétion : nous ne voulons ameuter personne, simplement récupérer nos agents. Nous sommes par ailleurs en train de planifier un coup d'état, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite : nous devons avancer prudemment et ne pas nous précipiter. Nous avons l'habitude d'agir que si nous sommes quasiment sûrs de notre coup.

- Oui, c'est plus sage, confirma Daniel.

- Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour ce coup d'état ?

- Volontiers, mais je ne sais pas si mes compétences peuvent...

- Toutes les compétences, dans n'importe quel domaine, sont acceptées avec enthousiasme, le rassura Jemnèf.

Puis, le sujet de SG1 sembla être clos, car Jemnèf s'adressa ensuite à Tita sans tenir plus compte de Daniel :

- Pour le nouveau tunnel de la voie d'accès en construction...

- Tout est prêt, nous pouvons le faire exploser dès que vous nous le direz.

- C'est du bon travail, Tita, la félicita Armine. Comment va ton mari ?

Les discussions s'éparpillèrent ainsi petit-à-petit, et Daniel dût donner de la tête un peu partout pour assimiler le plus de renseignements possibles. Une dame âgée, certainement la femme de Jemnèf (d'ailleurs, cette maison était sûrement la sienne !), apporta sur la table un ensemble de mets confectionnés dans de magnifiques petits plats, qui répandirent rapidement leur odeur alléchante.

- Je suppose que personne ici n'a eu le temps de manger, coupa-t-elle tout le monde d'une petite voix aigrelette.

Toutes les paires d'yeux se mirent à pétiller.

- Et si vous tardez trop, ce ne sera plus l'heure... Déjà que... finit-elle avec un petit sourire bienveillant.

Tout le monde se leva et se précipita pour mettre la table. Daniel fut impressionné par l'efficacité de la petite bande : les uns déplièrent la nappe, d'autres étalèrent les assiettes puis les couverts avec précision, d'autres encore amenèrent des pichets d'eau et de vin, et Monsieur BodyBuildé rapporta six chaises manquantes et les disposa autour de la table.

Celle-ci fin prête, ils s'installèrent tous gaiement, un peu serrés mais heureux d'être tous réunis. Ils se servirent avidement, et Tita remplit l'assiette de Daniel avec une multitude de petites choses :

- Il faut goûter à tout, lui glissa-t-elle en lui tendant son assiette.

Aussi vite qu'ils furent tous servis, l'attitude de chacun, exaltante l'instant d'avant, redevint grave, et les discussions repartirent sur la dictature, la société, la population de la ville qui fatiguait petit-à-petit, et sur l'organisation des missions et des futurs plans d'attaques.

* * *

La tension que les nerfs du Jaffa avaient accumulée n'avait d'égale que la violence des bourrasques qui s'infiltraient par la fenêtre. L'ensemble de la construction de poulies et autres cordes ne s'arrêtait plus de valdinguer de ci de là, faisant tour à tour accélérer puis ralentir les boules dans leurs tunnels, leur faisant prendre des passages et des trajectoires que Teal'c n'aurait même jamais imaginé. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures déjà qu'elles allaient et venaient, menaçant régulièrement d'arriver à destination et d'enclencher le petit boîtier.

Il n'avait pas peur de mourir... Il était juste extrêmement contrarié de ne pas savoir _quand_, et de ne rien pouvoir faire en attendant. Contrarié que rien ne dépende de lui, qu'il n'ait absolument aucun pouvoir décisionnel et aucune possibilité de maîtriser la situation...

A un moment donné, les trois ingénieurs étaient venus, espérant le voir craquer... ce qui était bien sûr peine perdue ! Ils s'étaient tous accoudés au chambranle de la porte, comme s'ils avaient peur d'avancer un peu plus dans la pièce, et s'étaient délectés de le voir en sueur et pourtant dominant son anxiété. Quand une des boules avait manqué déclencher un des commutateurs, ils s'étaient enfuis en courant et en pépiant par petits cris craintifs.

C'est pour cela que le Jaffa ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'il entendit un timide geignement qui provenait de l'entrée de la pièce, croyant que les ingénieurs étaient revenus. En revanche, il fut stupéfait de constater qu'en fait d'ingénieurs, se tortillait un petit rongeur. Ce n'était pas vraiment n'importe quel petit rongeur, c'était _le _petit rongeur carnivore qui s'était à moitié empiffré de son ventre ! La petite bête se rapprocha et sauta adroitement sur le brancard, sans être le moins du monde impressionnée par le raffut que produisaient les mouvements désordonnés de la machine infernale.

Teal'c fixa _the _rongeur avec toute l'animosité dont il était capable... et autant dire qu'il était assez expérimenté dans ce domaine-là... Il suivit du regard l'animal qui, intrigué par les cordes, sauta sur l'une d'elle et grimpa habilement jusqu'en haut. Il avait trouvé un nouveau terrain de jeu ! Il s'amusa un bon quart d'heure avec, sautant de corde en corde, et jouant l'équilibriste sur les tunnels dont les diamètres intérieurs faisaient juste sa taille. Il tenta même de rentrer dans l'un mais, trop volumineux, dû renoncer après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses. Au moment où il arrêta son petit manège, une boule passa juste sous son nez dans le tunnel, et le rongeur se prit à courir après la boule. Il fit un magnifique dérapage contrôlé tout près du boîtier de déclenchement des explosifs, ce qui faillit arracher le sourcil gauche démesurément levé de Teal'c.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de folles péripéties, l'animal se désintéressa totalement des tunnels et des boules de couleurs, et choisit de se faire les dents sur une des cordes qui maintenaient les tunnels en suspension. Teal'c, lassé d'avoir à surveiller le rongeur _et _les boules, cessa de se préoccuper de la petite bête, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce qu'elle était en train de faire... Il dût se rendre rapidement à l'évidence : quand elle aurait fini de ronger cette corde, le tunnel jaune s'effondrerait en partie, emportant inévitablement avec lui les autres tunnels. Deux possibilités s'ouvraient alors : soit la machine, en tombant, actionnerait le boîtier, soit, avec un peu – beaucoup – de chance, elle l'éviterait.

Le Jaffa, voyant que la corde ne tenait plus que par un fil, respira un grand coup : apparemment, c'était maintenant ou jamais !

La petite bête sembla en décider autrement, car elle s'éloigna de la corde alors qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec elle ! Le Jaffa, de frustration, voulut la chasser, et bougea sa main comme il le put entre ses liens. Ce mouvement étranger alerta le rongeur qui, n'ayant pas réalisé plus tôt la présence de l'humain du fait de sa totale immobilité, se rapprocha de lui, intrigué. Il repéra la main du Jaffa qui avait à peine remué, et vint la flairer prudemment. Teal'c, craignant de se faire morceler la main comme l'avait été son ventre, ne broncha plus d'un pouce. Le rongeur s'éloigna de sa main, et remonta jusqu'à son poignet, s'intéressant de plus en plus aux liens de cuir qui le maintenaient enserré.

Après quelques instants de reniflages en tous genres, il apparut que le cuir convenait beaucoup mieux à la petite bête que la corde qu'il avait laissée en plan. Sans doute était-ce plus adapté à ses petites quenottes ? Toujours était-il que Teal'c sentit les liens de sa main droite faiblir de plus en plus. Quant il constata qu'il n'avait plus qu'à tirer un grand coup dessus pour les rompre, il s'activa, sans se préoccuper du rongeur qui avait pourtant tant fait pour sa libération, et qui partit faire quelques mètres en vol plané sous l'action nerveuse du Jaffa. Elle traversa ainsi la salle en flottant, et s'escamota contre le mur d'en face. A moitié sonnée, elle s'enfuit en courant par la porte entrouverte, piaillant toute la misère du monde. Teal'c ne s'attarda pas sur cette vision qui lui aurait pourtant apporté un grand réconfort, et s'occupa rapidement à défaire ses autres liens grâce à sa main indépendante.

Une fois libre de ses mouvements, le Jaffa se mit debout, prenant bien soin de ne pas effleurer la machine, dont une des cordes à moitié rongée pouvait lâcher à tout moment. Avec d'infinies précautions, il débrancha le boîtier de la machine infernale, et le fourra dans sa poche après avoir repositionné les loquets de sécurité sur les commutateurs. Il avisa ensuite la fenêtre grande ouverte, et estima qu'il pourrait s'échapper par là. D'abord s'enfuir, ensuite voir quoi faire pour ses explosifs implantés ! Sans demander son reste, il passa ses jambes par la fenêtre, et s'accrocha prudemment au mur extérieur. L'opération demanda plusieurs contorsions que le Jaffa n'avait jamais cru être capable de réaliser.

Agrippé au mur extérieur, il vérifia les alentours et, la voie étant libre, il sauta du deuxième étage et se réceptionna lourdement au sol. Il sentit avec appréhension les explosifs ballotter dans son ventre, mais a priori ils avaient survécu au choc. Il se releva prudemment et traversa la cours au pas de course. Arrivé près de la sortie, il fut repéré par cinq soldats qui le mirent en joue. Il suffit au Jaffa de lever bien en évidence le boîtier de déclenchement pour qu'ils abaissent leurs armes : apparemment, ils étaient au courant de la menace que représentait le boîtier, et n'avaient pas envie d'assister au premier plan à un magnifique feu d'artifice. Le Jaffa en profita pour sortir définitivement de l'enceinte, et se retrouva à courir au hasard dans les rues de la ville, sous la pluie torrentielle, empruntant de préférence les axes où il y avait un maximum de civils, choisissant de changer de direction au moindre croisement, et mettant entre lui et sa prison le plus de distance possible.

Le Jaffa, plus endurant que n'importe quel humain, en profita pour semer à coup sûr ses éventuels poursuivants et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois lui-même exténué. Le soleil couchant lui indiqua que son échappée avait duré un bon moment, et il choisit une petite ruelle sombre pour s'affaler dos à un mur. Il glissa lentement et se retrouva assis à même le sol, serrant toujours férocement et précautionneusement le boîtier dans sa main. Ses jointures en étaient blanchies, mais cela lui importait peu : tout ce qui le préoccupait était les explosifs. Il s'accorda quelques minutes, avant de fouiller les poubelles qui jonchaient la rue peu fréquentée. Après quelques recherches, il y dénicha un couteau à la lame cassée, et s'installa un peu plus loin, là où il faisait un peu plus noir. Puis, sans s'inquiéter des risques d'infections, il entreprit de se taillader le ventre, là où les coutures grossières ressortaient le plus. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque le couteau toucha par mégarde un des explosifs, menaçant de le faire détoner. Il choisit alors de se calmer avant de continuer quoi que ce soit.

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent suffisantes pour calmer sa respiration et, épuisé, il se retrouva en état de kel'no'rim sans s'en rendre compte, le lame brisée dans une main, le boîtier dans l'autre, la tête reposant contre le mur et les jambes étendues devant lui.

* * *

- Allez, Major, il est l'heure de se lever, prononça-t-il inconsciemment.

Sam, amusée, observa le colonel parler dans son sommeil alors qu'elle-même était déjà en train de faire quelques étirements pour garder la forme. Elle choisit de le laisser encore dormir le temps de finir ses exercices matinaux. Fin prête, elle se mit à genoux et passa maladroitement sa main sur le visage de son supérieur... juste quelques caresses ne dépassant surtout pas cette envergure suffirent à le réveiller. Il entrouvrit les yeux et, apercevant son major penchée au-dessus de lui, murmura un 'on ne pourrait rêver meilleur réveil' qui la fit frissonner. Troublée, ne sachant encore pas ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça, elle se recula prestement, tandis que le colonel priait tous les faux dieux qu'il connaissait pour que le barbu n'articule pas un autre de ses 'C'qui Laïra'.

Son Major ayant disparu de son champ de vision restreint, O'Neill se leva tout en pestant copieusement contre l'absence cruelle de petit-déjeuner. La voyant partir pour une petite ballade de reconnaissance (on ne savait jamais, si un des murs qui les retenaient prisonniers s'était effondré pendant la nuit !), choisit de l'accompagner. Les premiers pas se firent dans un silence réconfortant, qui fut cependant rapidement rompu par la jeune femme :

- Je n'ai pas envie de vivre à nouveau un tel traitement.

O'Neill, comprenant qu'elle faisait référence à leur torture de la veille, et ne trouvant rien à dire pour la rassurer, se rapprocha simplement un peu plus d'elle. Leurs bras se frôlèrent, apportant à l'angoisse ambiante une sensation de soutien mutuel. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de mots pour se comprendre, et Sam savait aussi que si le colonel ne se plaignait pas à son tour, c'était uniquement pour ne pas en rajouter face au pessimisme légendaire de la jeune femme. Leurs pas les menèrent tout droit vers un mur, et ils ne modifièrent pas leur trajectoire pour l'éviter ; bien au contraire, ils se posèrent contre, cherchant dans l'appui matériel un soulagement intellectuel.

Le bruit fort reconnaissable d'un vaisseau en approche vint les tirer de leur pause apaisante. Carter eut un unique tremblement incontrôlable, et O'Neill en profita pour la serrer contre lui. La proximité de leurs corps et la peur environnante attisèrent leurs sensations, et le colonel se retrouva en train de rapprocher doucement ses lèvres de son second, une main délicatement enfouie dans ses cheveux blonds. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et Sam en soupira d'avance.

- Jack !

Interdits, les deux militaires stoppèrent immédiatement leur geste, les lèvres à quelques millimètres les unes des autres : avaient-ils bien entendu, ou bien était-ce une hallucination ?

- Jack !

Non, ils avaient bien entendu...

Ils se retournèrent de concert vers la voix familière, et observèrent, hébétés, un Daniel en train de leur faire de grands gestes pendant sa descente contrôlée par la lumière diffuse projetée par le vaisseau. Cette dernière le déposa en douceur sur l'herbe, mais l'archéologue ne cessa pas ses gesticulations. Il semblait leur faire signe de venir...

Intrigués, ils se dirigèrent vers leur ami, espérant qu'il ne se soit pas fait prisonnier lui aussi, espérant aussi qu'il ramenait des renforts... L'homme ventripotent qui les avait torturé la veille fut transporté à son tour jusqu'au sol, et il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était quelqu'un d'important au vue de sa stature et de ses vêtements tape-à-l'œil.

- Je n'aime pas la mode sur cette planète, murmura O'Neill à l'oreille de son second, juste avant de saluer Daniel en gardant ses distances.

- Sam, Jack, fit ce dernier.

- Daniel, lui répondit le colonel. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, demanda-t-il, méfiant.

L'archéologue ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta de lui renvoyer un clin d'œil, assez fier de lui.

- Très bien, choisissez ! lui ordonna le Conciliateur.

Cela ne faisait apparemment pas partie des plans de l'archéologue, car il se retourna vers l'homme sans comprendre.

- Euh, et bien je choisis les deux, essaya-t-il tout de même. Les sourcils du Conciliateur se froncèrent, l'air de dire 'n'abusez pas de ma patience'.

- Bien j'avais cru comprendre que les deux pouvaient sortir d'ici, recommença l'archéologue.

- Vous avez mal compris. Choisissez-en un.

Daniel, déçu, lança un regard d'excuse destiné aux deux militaires. O'Neill, sur le qui-vive, pointa Sam du doigt. Daniel suivit son geste et comprit rapidement : il valait mieux la faire sortir d'ici la première, ainsi elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour envoyer un message à Malay et prévenir Hammond... avoir des renforts... revenir libérer O'Neill... retrouver Teal'c... Les évènements futurs s'enchaînèrent dans l'esprit de l'archéologue, lui insufflant de choisir :

- Sam. Je choisis la femme.

Apparemment ce ne fut pas la bonne réponse, car le Conciliateur lui choppa le bras, manquant le lui arracher au passage, et pencha sa tête enflée jusqu'à lui :

- J'ai dit 'choisissez-en un', et non pas 'une'... Et choisissez vite ou vous n'en aurez aucun !

Daniel, comprenant enfin qu'il n'avait nullement le choix, fit signe à Jack de le rejoindre, laissant maladroitement Sam derrière lui. Résigné, le colonel ne se retourna qu'une fois prit dans la lumière qui le menait tout droit au vaisseau et vers une liberté certaine. Sam, restée bien droite tout au long de l'échange, ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage fermé. Elle suivit des yeux le trajet de son supérieur qui flottait encore et qui articula à son intention :

- On revient vite vous chercher !

Dès qu'il eut disparut par la trappe, elle laissa ses jambes la lâcher, s'asseyant mollement dans l'herbe, sans aucune autre attention pour le Conciliateur victorieux et l'archéologue déconcerté qui rejoignaient à leur tour l'engin volant.

- J'aura cru qu'vos zauria plus de niac.

Sam reconnut l'accent du vieux Tinou avec qui elle avait longuement parlé la veille, mais ne daigna pas relever la tête à son approche. Le vieux ne s'en offusqua pas, continuant de suivre d'un pas claudiquant un sentier qu'il était le seul à voir, et sachant pertinemment que ses paroles feraient leur cheminement en temps voulu dans le cerveau de la 'fillett'.

* * *

- Daniel, est-ce que vous êtes vraiment obligés de me faire courir dans cette boue et de nous faire faire cinq cent milles détours dans ces rues ? grommela Jack.

- D'un, j'ai promis à Tita d'emprunter exactement ce trajet, de deux il vaut mieux s'éloigner rapidement du Conciliateur avant qu'il ne se rendre compte que je ne suis pas moi-même recensé !

- Et quand vous aurez fini votre charabia, vous aurez peut-être l'obligeance de bien vouloir m'expliquer ce qu'il veut dire ?!

Seul le silence haletant de l'archéologue lui répondit.

Ils atteignirent, après quelques haltes nécessaires à la survie d'un Daniel époumoné, au repaire des Antis. Au QG, comme ils aimaient l'appeler. Daniel, supporté d'un bras par le colonel, toqua le code sur les dalles du mur et, après s'être rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé d'endroit, se traîna jusqu'au mur opposé et recommença l'opération. La porte cachée s'ouvrit sur Monsieur Muscle, tout sourire. Il laissa entrer Daniel, qui eut la présence d'esprit de lui préciser qui était Jack. Monsieur Muscle, entre deux hoquets de l'archéologue, parvint à capter les mots 'ami' et 'Tita est d'accord', et accepta de laisser passer le colonel à son tour.

C'est la femme de Jemnèf qui les accueillit, toute émoustillée. Elle les exhorta à la suivre jusqu'à une pièce attenante, et les deux hommes eurent la bonne surprise de reconnaître le Jaffa, allongé sur un lit, le ventre bandé, mais les traits reposés.

- Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, les accueillit-il.

Puisqu'en plus il parlait, cela signifiait qu'il allait bien ! O'Neill lui fit un salut joyeux de la main, et Daniel, plus démonstratif, usa ce qui lui restait de force pour aller serrer la main du Jaffa. Après avoir retiré sa main à demi-broyée, il choisit une chaise et s'y laissa choir maladroitement.

- C'est un Anti qui l'a trouvé en venant jusqu'ici ce matin, expliqua Jemnèf en entrant à son tour dans la chambre. Il faisait son petit détour habituel, quand il a aperçu votre compagnon en train de se labourer le ventre. Le reconnaissant grâce à votre description, Daniel, il l'a accompagné jusqu'ici, où nous l'avons opéré pour retirer tous ces explosifs que contenait sa poche ventrale.

Daniel ne pu réprimer la nausée qui s'empara de lui aux mots 'labourer le ventre' et 'explosifs'. Il regarda avec effroi le Jaffa, et sortit en courant de la pièce par une petite porte attenante.

- Nous avons entreposé les explosifs dans cette pièce, termina Jemnèf en désignant le passage par lequel venait de disparaître l'archéologue.

Ce dernier réapparut rapidement en repassant la petite porte en sens inverse, se faufila entre les occupants de la pièce, une main devant la bouche, et trouva enfin la sortit pour se soulager.

Monsieur Muscle, compatissant, lui tint aimablement ses lunettes pendant qu'il régurgita son dernier repas.

- Moi, je n'ai pas pris de petit-déjeuner, ce matin ! cria Jack à son intention, un petit sourire amusé au bord des lèvres.

* * *

- Tinou, je peux vous poser quelques questions ?

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres du vieil homme tandis qu'il observait le visage de la jeune femme blonde, dont la détermination semblait être revenue.

- Z'avez pô tardé, lui répondit-il, encourageant.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà essayé de s'évader en attrapant la corde d'un des vaisseaux de ravitaillement ?

- Bein sûr, ma c'pa sans risque ! Oune, faut t'arriv'à sauter haut ! Doïse, fau't'arriv' à pas raspirar le gaz d'eul'moteurs : s'non tu mort' ! Troïse, fau't'arriv'à pas t'far choper por 'él'gardes dans l'vâsseau.

- Et qu'est-ce que je risque si je me fais attraper, une fois dans le vaisseau ?

- Electrochîure, fillett', électrochîure...

Sam baissa la tête, pensive.

- Parlez-moi un peu de ce qu'il y a dans les cargaisons de ravitaillement ?

- Arf, malignett', ya qu'ça 'ci, à part d'la caillasse !

Il se leva, farfouilla un peu le sol et revint avec deux barres métalliques qui servaient de nourriture aux cybers. Il lui montra la première, lui expliquant qu'elle datait seulement de la veille, et qu'elle était donc encore malléable. En effet, pour qu'elles puissent être avalées et assimilées par les cybers, il fallait qu'elles soient relativement souples. Il lui montra ensuite la deuxième, lui décrivant comment la barre se 'desséchait' au fil des jours, la rendant dure et solide comme n'importe quel bout de fer. Pour finir, il lui présenta les enveloppes plastiques qui protégeaient les sandwichs, précisant qu'elles se bio-dégradaient rapidement, en moins du journée, au seul contact de l'air.

Sam assimila ces nouveaux renseignements, un plan germant lentement parmi ses neurones encore peu meurtris.

- Et sinon, personne n'a jamais essayé de parler avec les cybers ?

- Si, pa'd'souci, répondit joyeusement le vieil homme. 'Sont mêmes rapidos por compreindr' quoi'que tu dis. 'sont yust pas très malins por far'une plan d'évasionne eux-mam'.

- Bien, aidez-moi à réunir le plus de cybers possibles, vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

Dix minutes plus tard, Sam expliquait calmement la situation aux cybers. Elle leur raconta qu'ils n'étaient pas détraqués, essayant de mettre l'accent sur leur prise de conscience. Elle les monta contre le Directoriat et le pouvoir en place qui les gardait prisonniers ici parce qu'ils avaient peur d'eux.

Après un long discours visant à les sensibiliser sur leur condition, elle leur demanda de l'aider à s'évader, leur promettant de revenir les chercher.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, les cybers se levèrent un à un et se dispersèrent, ne semblant pas intéressés le moins du monde. Sam commençait à désespérer lorsqu'elle réalisa que cinq d'entre eux étaient restés sagement assis et la contemplaient, comme attendant un mot de sa part.

- Vous… vous êtes d'accord pour m'aider ? leur demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

- Oui, répondit d'une voix claire un des cinq. Que faut-il faire ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait un cyber parler, et elle fut un peu surprise de constater qu'il s'exprimait de façon parfaitement intelligible, sans aucun grésillement comme elle se l'était naïvement imaginé.

- Il faudrait juste m'aider à m'accrocher à la corde d'un des vaisseaux de ravitaillement pour que je puisse y grimper.

Les cinq cybers hochèrent la tête, montrant qu'ils avaient compris ce qu'elle attendait d'eux. Elle les rejoignit et s'assit à son tour, fermant le demi-cercle qu'ils avaient inconsciemment formé. Elle mit rapidement un plan d'action au point avec eux puis, satisfaite, elle se releva et les serra tous dans ses bras. Peu habitués aux contacts physiques, les cybers se laissèrent faire, appréciant timidement l'étreinte.

Sam les regarda s'éloigner. Comme convenu, ils se regroupèrent, et s'entraînèrent pendant toute la matinée pour arriver à monter les uns sur les autres et construire une pyramide de leurs corps en un temps record. Etonnée de leur robustesse et de leur équilibre, Sam ne douta pas un seul instant qu'ils y arriveraient d'ici le ravitaillement du midi-même.

Pendant qu'ils s'entraînaient, la militaire scruta le sol à la recherche du moindre bout de métal. Avec tout ce qu'elle récupéra, elle confectionna habilement des petits couteaux : elle tailla les barres encore malléables en pointes, et les fixa à des barres solidifiées grâce à d'autres barres souples. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil fut à son zénith qu'elle eut fini.

Les bruits des réacteurs des vaisseaux de ravitaillement se firent entendre au loin. Les cinq cybers lui jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant d'aller se placer juste à l'endroit où le vaisseau devait venir déposer sa cargaison à son troisième arrêt prédéfini. Sam se dépêcha de coincer ses couteaux dans son uniforme, et attendit fébrilement non loin de l'endroit où devait s'arrêter le vaisseau pour son premier largage. Dès que la caisse fut larguée, elle se précipita dessus, arracha une dizaine des enveloppes plastiques des sandwichs et s'en fabriqua rapidement un masque grossier qui, elle l'espérait, suffirait à la protéger des émanations des réacteurs.

Le vaisseau avait déjà atteint son deuxième point de largage, et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les cybers, qui l'attendaient, en position. Arrivée près d'eux, ils la soulevèrent simultanément à bout de bras et se la passèrent les uns aux autres, la faisant grimper ainsi jusqu'au sommet de leur pyramide cybernétique.

Ils s'étaient placés juste au bon endroit : lorsque le vaisseau s'arrêta au-dessus d'eux, la troisième cargaison passa à quelques centimètres seulement de Sam, qui faisait de gros effort pour garder son équilibre, les pieds sur les épaules du dernier cyber.

- Va'z'y, fillett', lui cria d'en bas le vieux Tinou, qui supervisait les opérations.

Elle agrippa de justesse la corde avant qu'elle ne commence à remonter, et s'y hissa à la seule force de ses bras. Le dernier cyber lui tapota le mollet en signe d'encouragement, et la pyramide s'effondra, la laissant suspendue à plus de trois mètres du sol.

Le vaisseau, déstabilisé par le poids non prévu du major, fit une légère embardée heureusement vite maîtrisée. Le souffle des réacteurs la fit crachoter, mais le masque tint bon, et elle réussit enfin à s'accrocher aux rebords de la trappe. Elle souffla un coup, et entreprit de se hisser dans le vaisseau.

Un des deux soldats présents, alerté par la déviation du vaisseau, laissa son coéquipier aux commandes tandis qu'il se précipita vers la trappe. Il regarda à travers l'ouverture, et ne vit que cinq cybers lui faire de grands 'coucou', en contre-bas.

Sam choisit ce moment pour sortir de derrière la caisse où elle s'était cachée en entendant le soldat arriver, et le poignarda par deux fois dans le cou. Elle balança prestement le corps par- dessus bord, et s'essuya les mains poisseuses de sang sur son treillis. Victorieuse, elle releva la tête, mais s'arrêta instantanément lorsqu'un triple tir l'atteignit dans le dos, lui fauchant les pieds, le buste et la tête. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, sans même avoir eu le temps de voir le visage du tireur, le deuxième soldat qui était censé piloter. Un fois qu'elle se fut écroulée, ce dernier se précipita aux commandes de son vaisseau pour récupérer la trajectoire, et prit la direction du bâtiment de réserve, celui où on gardait les prisonniers dangereux et les cybers destinés au transfert de données.

* * *

- Alors comme ça, on essaye de s'échapper ? grommela le Conciliateur aux oreilles de Sam, qui émergeait à peine.

Elle reconnut sans aucune peine la pièce où elle se trouvait, allongée à nouveau sur un brancard, des pastilles de contact prêtes à l'emploi un peu plus loin. Elle soupira de lassitude en comprenant ce qui l'attendait... Après tout, le vieux Tinou l'avait prévenue !

- Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui vais faire ce fichu transfert de données, et je te promets que je te ferai craquer, la menaça le Conciliateur, fulminant.

* * *

- C'est le Conciliateur, il est au bâtiment de réserve ! cria un Anti en déboulant dans la pièce où se déroulait une réunion importante à laquelle participaient les trois membres masculins de SG1.

Armine tapa sa main sur le rebord de la table pour faire taire les bavardages montants.

- C'est une occasion inespérée, annonça Jemnèf à l'ensemble des Antis réunis. On y va maintenant, et on attend 14h que les couloirs aient changé d'architecture.

Ils se levèrent tous en même temps. O'Neill prit à part l'Anti qui venait de les prévenir, et lui demanda la raison de la présence du Conciliateur au bâtiment de réserve, puisqu'apparemment il n'y allait pas si souvent que ça.

- Une jeune cyber a tenté de s'évader, lui expliqua l'autre. Et le Conciliateur se fait très rare au bâtiment de réserve. Là, nous savons qu'il y est, et en plus nous avons les plans des couloirs : nous pouvons tenter de le capturer, et d'enchaîner sur un coup d'état, en atteignant les bureaux du Directoriat dont la tour se tient juste à côté ! Nous ne pouvons rater une telle occasion où toutes les conditions de réussite sont réunies !

Comprenant mieux l'effervescence soudaine qui s'était emparée de tout un chacun, O'Neill ne put empêcher une légère anxiété de s'emparer de lui, en devinant intuitivement l'identité de 'la jeune cyber qui a tenté de s'évader'.

* * *

Armés de fusils fournis par les Antis, et qui ressemblaient aux mitraillettes qu'ils avaient sur Terre, Jack, Daniel et Teal'c se mirent en position selon les instructions d'Armine. Ils étaient une bonne trentaine, et investirent les lieux à 14h05 précisément, aussi rapidement que discrètement malgré leur nombre. Un jeune Anti, prénommé Candor, les dirigeait dans le labyrinthe des couloirs, la carte à la main.

Leur avancée fut très efficace dans les premiers temps, mais elle devint assez rapidement ralentie par un nombre de plus en plus important de soldats. De plus, une étrange impression de déjà-vu s'emparait des membres des opposants au Directoriat au fur et à mesure qu'ils aboutissaient dans un nouveau couloir.

- On ne devrait pas être déjà arrivés ? demanda Daniel à la cantonade.

- Euh, j'ai dû me tromper quelque part, s'excusa Candor.

Un hurlement de douleur traversa les murs et les immobilisa tous. O'Neill reconnut instantanément à qui appartenait cette voix. Il courut jusqu'au jeune Candor et lui arracha le plan des mains.

- Où est-on ? lui ordonna-t-il de lui indiquer.

- On devrait être là, lui montra Candor sur la carte.

- Mais non, voyons, il n'y a que deux couloirs qui partent de cet embranchement, pas trois ! Mais qui c'est qui lui a appris à lire une carte, à celui-là ?

Armine se rapprocha et fit signe au colonel de se calmer.

- Je vous assure que j'ai suivi exactement ce plan ! se défendit le jeune Anti.

- Je te crois Candor, il n'y personne mieux que toi qui sait lire une carte efficacement, le rassura Armine.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? fit O'Neill, furieux.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule solution : ils ont dû changer d'architecture de couloirs au dernier moment. Ils ont dû avoir vent de la fuite et ont préféré se mettre à l'abri en nous faisant croire qu'ils n'avaient pas changé les plans. Ils nous ont bien eus, maintenant nous sommes prisonniers de ce labyrinthe.

O'Neill fulmina :

- ça, c'est hors de question... Daniel, comment fait-on pour se repérer dans un labyrinthe ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas précisément...

- Réfléchissez, Daniel !

- Généralement un bout de ficelle... ou bien des marques reconnaissables suffisent à indiquer l'endroit par lequel on est déjà passé...

Un autre hurlement leur glaça le sang.

- Pas le temps, trancha le colonel. Teal'c, vous avez pris vos charges explosives avec vous ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête d'approbation, montrant ses poches bombées. Armine leur ordonna de se hâter : ils avaient besoin d'eux pour contenir les soldats venus en renfort.

- Carter doit être juste derrière ce mur, peut-être celui juste après, en déduisit O'Neill en se guidant aux cris de douleurs dont ils avaient été les témoins. On va les faire exploser.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, O'Neill, refusa le Jaffa.

Le colonel manqua de faire une syncope face au rejet du Jaffa. Ce dernier se dépêcha de lui exposer ses raisons :

- Nous aurons impérativement besoin de ces charges quand nous nous rendrons à la tour du Directoriat.

L'explication succincte suffit au colonel.

- Alors on emploie la méthode de Daniel, décréta-t-il.

* * *

Le Conciliateur avait connecté cette fois-ci _deux _pastilles sur chacune des tempes de la jeune femme, et jouait habilement avec l'intensité des deux machines combinées. Il contrôlait la douleur qu'il provoquait en l'amenant à la limite du supportable tout en faisant en sorte qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas. Carter résista aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, s'empêchant volontairement de crier sa détresse pour ne pas lui faire ce plaisir-là.

Lorsque, à bout de nerf, elle hurla toute sa souffrance, le Conciliateur s'en délecta. Ses paupières bouffies laissèrent échapper une étincelle de jubilation malsaine alors qu'elle reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Il se lécha les babines et réajusta l'intensité des machines, les augmentant ostensiblement. Elle hurla à nouveau, avec l'impression de s'arracher la gorge sous la puissance de son cri.

* * *

Jack consulta sa montre fébrilement : cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils tournaient dans ces couloirs, et tout autant qu'elle criait régulièrement. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle se retenait au maximum...

Enfin, Armine les fit tous stopper : ils n'avaient plus qu'à tourner à droite, éliminer la dizaine de soldats qui gardaient l'entrée de la pièce, et ils retrouveraient Carter. Ils n'étaient plus que cinq : ils s'étaient séparés en quatre groupes pour chacun récupérer un des quatre prisonniers - Carter et les trois agents infiltrés Antis. Leur groupe ne se composait plus que du colonel, Teal'c, Daniel, Armine et Candor, les autres ayant été blessés ou abattus au long de leur avancée. Armine leur fit signe que neuf soldats étaient de garde dans ce couloir. A son signal, ils se déployèrent, tout en restant protégés par les parois et les recoins des couloirs. Grâce à l'effet de surprise et à leur position avantageuse, ils éliminèrent efficacement les neuf soldats, et se précipitèrent vers la porte.

O'Neill l'ouvrit doucement en grand. Le Conciliateur, exultant, penché au-dessus de Sam, n'entendit rien. Jack analysa la situation en une fraction de seconde, et ordonna d'une main de ne pas tirer... Candor ne vit pas l'ordre muet, et appuya sur la gâchette de son arme.

Au ralenti, le colonel vit le Conciliateur tressaillir et contracter sa main autour du bouton régulant l'intensité des machines, l'augmentant inconsciemment au maximum. Le corps du major fut secoué de soubresauts brutaux et incontrôlables. O'Neill se précipita sur la dépouille du Conciliateur et lui arracha difficilement le bouton de la main. Il tourna ensuite le bouton vers la position _off_, tandis que Daniel commençait à détacher en tremblant les pastilles de contact des tempes de le jeune femme. Teal'c constata la mort du Conciliateur et en référa aux deux Antis présents, qui s'empressèrent de communiquer l'information par ce qui leur servait de radio.

Jack, fébrile, posa deux doigts sur la jugulaire du cou de son second. Avec soulagement, il sentit de très légères pulsations... si légères... Elle avait besoin de soins de toute urgence ! Teal'c la positionna sur ses épaules, et ils sortirent tous les quatre de ce bâtiment de malheur, en empruntant le sens inverse qu'à l'aller. Arrivés enfin dehors, ils retrouvèrent les autres groupes d'Antis qui avaient délivrés les leurs.

- Je la ramène au QG, indiqua Jack à Armine, en désignant Carter.

- Non, vous devez venir avec nous : on a besoin d'un maximum d'hommes entraînés pour aller trouver le Directoriat, c'est le moment ou jamais !

Tita s'approcha de Carter et la prit précautionneusement des bras du Jaffa.

- Allez-y, je la ramène au QG, on va s'occuper d'elle. Le regard suspicieux du colonel passa alternativement d'Armine à Tita.

- Allez-y, Jack, je vais avec elles, le rassura Daniel.

O'Neill, accepta à contrecoeur, conscient des enjeux.

* * *

Le groupe des survivants se retrouva rapidement au bas de la tour du Directoriat.

- J'ai l'impression de rencontrer moins de résistance ici qu'au bâtiment de réserve, remarqua le Jaffa.

- C'est normal, je pense que le Directoriat a envoyé le maximum de ses troupes au bâtiment de réserve en vue de nous contre-attaquer. Il ne devait pas penser que nous réussirions à passer..., précisa Candor.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de la tour, criant aux civils de se coucher au sol, les prévenant rapidement de leurs intentions. Ils n'eurent pas à monter jusqu'aux appartements du Directoriat qui se trouvaient au sommet de la tour, car ce dernier descendit à leur encontre. Entouré de ses quelques gardes du corps, se croyant à l'abri, il réclama une trêve et enjoignit les Antis à se rendre sans résistance.

Ces derniers, supérieurs en nombre, lui proposèrent plutôt de se laisser capturer sans violence, et d'annoncer publiquement qu'il léguait son pouvoir à la ville.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le Directoriat refusa la proposition.

Jack, impatient, prit alors la parole, coupant les tergiversations de tout ce petit monde :

- Ecoutez, on va pas y passer la nuit... Teal'c, appela-t-il, venez par ici.

Le Jaffa vint se placer au milieu des deux groupes armés, et sortit à la vue de tous le boîtier de déclenchement des explosifs.

- Ne me dites que vous avez toujours les charges dans votre poche ventrale ? demanda le Directoriat. Etes-vous conscient qu'en les déclenchant, vous ferez exploser tout le hall, mes troupes, mais aussi vos troupes incluses ?

Le Jaffa abaissa la tête, regardant le Directoriat par en-dessous, un rictus sournois au bord des lèvres : oui, il en était conscient...

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au QG, Tita et Daniel ralentirent l'allure : des restes d'affrontements jonchaient les environs.

- Que s'est-il passé, ici ? cria Tita en entrant dans la maison de Jemnèf.

La femme de ce dernier se précipita en voyant l'état de Carter, et ils réussirent à l'allonger délicatement sur un lit. Jemnèf apporta une pommade de sa préparation et sa femme en enduisit les tempes de la militaire avec. Tout en faisant, elle expliqua :

- Dès que vous êtes tous partis, les troupes du Directoriat ont envahi le QG : on pense qu'ils avaient fait suivre le petit Daniel lorsqu'il a ramené Jack O'Neill du parc de réhabilitation. Ils ont attendu qu'il y ait le moins de monde possible pour attaquer. Heureusement, les petits étaient là, finit-elle en désignant de la tête une dizaine de jeunes gens en retrait, armés jusqu'au dents.

- On nous a interdit de participer à l'invasion du bâtiment de réserve parce qu'ils ont dit qu'on était trop jeunes, expliqua le plus âgé d'entre eux qui devait avoir à peine dix-sept ans.

Tita se leva et alla tous les serrer dans ses bras les uns après les autres. Daniel était encore en train de les féliciter quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

- Tita ! fit une voix affolée.

- Be'ni ? reconnut-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Berani sauta au cou de sa femme.

- J'ai entendu parler les soldats qui montaient la garde devant la maison du Conciliateur, juste à côté de chez nous. Ils ont mentionné la maison du vieux Jemnèf, alors je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Mon dieu j'ai eu si peur !

Jemnèf et sa femme sourirent d'indulgence, alors que Tita leur faisait frénétiquement de grands gestes éloquents pour qu'ils ne racontent rien de ce qui leur était arrivé à son mari.

- Daniel, appela Sam d'une tout petite voix.

- Sam, comment ça va ? se réjouit l'archéologue.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir quelques neurones grillés et les synapses déconnectées...

- Elle va bien, confirma en souriant Daniel pour les autres occupants de la pièce.

* * *

Face à la détermination sauvage du Jaffa, le Directoriat accepta la proposition des Antis à contre-cœur. Ces derniers se rapprochèrent de l'homme de pouvoir pour lui attacher les mains et en faire leur prisonnier mais, au dernier moment, le Directoriat appuya sur un bouton caché dans un de ses bracelets au poignet, ce qui déclencha une alarme tonitruante.

Presqu'immédiatement, des haut-parleurs leur annoncèrent :

- Le bâtiment est encerclé, veuillez vous rendre sans faire de problème, et nous vous promettons que tout se passera bien.

Le Jaffa, l'air contrarié, se rapprocha dangereusement du Directoriat et lui mit le boîtier sous le nez. L'homme frémit sous la menace, ne sachant toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir quant à l'opiniâtreté de son adversaire. Quand il le vit enclencher les trois commutateurs en même temps, il tressaillit, s'attendant à exploser à tout moment avec le Jaffa.

Les charges que Teal'c avait habilement disposées tout autour de la tour se déclenchèrent en une déflagration assourdissante, faisant trembler les murs, et brisant les vitres. Les troupes d'élite du Directoriat furent ainsi exterminées, et ce dernier s'évanouit de peur au son de la détonation fulgurante, croyant toujours que les charges étaient encore dans la poche ventrale du Jaffa.

Teal'c, victorieux, se retourna vers les Antis, ballotant à bout de main le Directoriat, comme on soulève un sac de patates.

* * *

**Et c'est la fin du quatrième chapitre. Le suivant est très court et clore cette fic !  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**V – Retour au bercail**

* * *

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Alors que les équipes SG installent la toute nouvelle base terrienne sur une planète décrétée inhabitée, une bourde de Felger prouve qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls humains sur place ! SG1 est donc envoyée en mission de reconnaissance, mais Jack, Sam et Teal'c se font violemment arrêter, laissant Daniel seul et sans ressource. Pendant que ce dernier tente une infiltration au sein de la population locale, Jack et Sam sont parqués dans une prison à ciel ouvert avec d'étranges cybers, et Teal'c fait office de cobaye à des scientifiques sans état d'âme. Dans cette société technologiquement avancée mais en train de sombrer dans la dictature, Daniel fait connaissance avec la résistance locale, Jack et Sam tentent de s'évader et Teal'c doit faire appel à toute sa sagesse Jaffa pour supporter une douleur aussi mentale que physique. Grâce à l'action combinée des quatre membres d'SG1 et des résistants Antis, les prisonniers sont sauvés et la dictature naissante est renversée.

**Disclaimer : **les personnages et l'unviers SG ne m'appartiennent pas :-)

* * *

SG1 resta trois jours dans la ville des Antis, le temps pour chacun de se remettre, et de s'assurer que la nouvelle société qui se construisait reposait sur des bases solides. La première action des Antis en tant que dirigeants provisoires, fut de libérer les cybers et de créer un conseil constitué d'humains et de cybers pour décider comment intégrer ces derniers à la société.

Les Antis organisèrent une fête la veille du départ des terriens, pendant laquelle ces derniers s'en donnèrent à cœur joie : Daniel, sous l'effet de l'alcool, arrivait à inventer des mensonges suffisamment crédibles pour que Berani ne se doute pas de l'ampleur de l'implication dangereuse de sa femme dans la résistance ; Teal'c enseignait à quelques cybers visiblement très intéressés comment se servir de son flegme légendaire à bon escient ; et Jack... et bien Jack se rapprocha un peu plus de son major qui s'était paresseusement allongées à côté du feu.

Appuyé sur ses coudes, il la contempla silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres et trahi sa présence, Carter ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Sans dire un mot, elle se noya dans son regard délicieusement cacaoté, en souriant de contentement. Ses lèves se firent ô combien tentantes et, avant de s'en emparer, le colonel la prévint :

- Vous savez, Carter, je ne l'ai pas lu en entier, mais je crois bien que le règlement stipule le fait qu'il s'applique aussi bien sur Terre que _off-world_, et...

Il stoppa net son blabla en remarquant l'étincelle non-dissimulée qu'elle lui renvoyait et qui semblait dire 'mais quel règlement' ?

C'est ce moment-là que Berani choisit pour leur ramener sans ménagement un Daniel complètement saoul, qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et qui chantait –faux, par ailleurs–, le chant de libération des Antis.

Dépité, le colonel roula sur le dos, laissant en plan une Carter pour le moins frustrée ! O'Neill accompagna l'archéologue jusqu'à un lit, et le veilla jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme... Après tout, lui aussi avait bien mérité un peu de repos, après tout ce qu'il avait fait !

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est un Jaffa bien réveillé qui prit le volant de leur voiture, après l'avoir déblayée au préalable des quelques lianes qui commençaient déjà à l'envahir. Daniel prit place à ses côtés, et les deux militaires s'entassèrent à l'arrière, avec toutes leurs affaires qu'ils avaient récupérées.

Teal'c, grisé par le fait d'avoir eu peur de ne plus jamais se retrouver avec un volant entre les mains, ne se priva pas d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur et réinventa assez rapidement les dérapages contrôlés au frein à main.

Après un peu moins de trois heures de route, ils arrivèrent en vue de la base Gamma, et Daniel, Jack et Sam, couverts de boue, se promirent de plus jamais, **jamais**, **jamais**, laisser le volant au Jaffa...

Arrivés sur le site, une fois le moteur coupé, le silence envahissant les prit au dépourvu : se pouvait-il que la base gamma ait été évacuée et abandonnée face à l'absence de nouvelles de SG1 ? Ils remontèrent dans la voiture et firent lentement le tour du camp, avisant chaque préfabriqué apparemment vide depuis plusieurs jours...

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte des étoiles, un peu hébétés, ne sachant plus que faire : ils avaient bien leurs GDO, mais leur code d'identification devait sûrement être inactif, depuis le temps...

C'est Daniel qui trouva la solution : il chercha fébrilement dans ses notes après les avoir retrouvées au milieu du fatras qui encombrait l'arrière de la voiture et, conquérant, leur révéla qu'il y avait noté les coordonnées de la dernière planète Tok'ra.

- Daniel, je croyais que la Tok'ra nous avait interdit de noter où que ce soit leurs coordonnées, de peur qu'elles ne tombent entre les mains des Goa'ulds, le réprimanda O'Neill.

- Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je les ai écrites avec un code secret que je suis le seul à connaître...

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures qu'ils purent traverser la porte en direction de la planète Tok'ra, l'archéologue ayant enfin réussi à traduire son propre cryptage.

Ils passèrent une journée entière dans les tunnels de la Tok'ra.

Jack raconta dans les moindres détails leur petite escapade à Jacob, qui l'écouta attentivement avec son habituelle patience paisible. Une fois que le colonel eut finit son histoire, Selmac prit la parole et le taquina :

- Alors, d'après les échos dont m'a fait part un certain archéologue, vous n'êtes pas très compétent dans vos tentatives infructueuses de flirter avec la fille de Jacob.

Jacob reprit immédiatement le contrôle, sermonnant Selmac à voix haute, et disparut rapidement dans le dédale de tunnels, laissant un Jack plutôt abasourdi. Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et partit à la recherche de la fille Carter. Il la trouva, évidemment, dans une salle qui faisait office de laboratoire, en train de trifouiller il ne savait quelle machine. Il entra sans se faire remarquer et, direct, attrapa les hanches de son major pour la retourner à lui.

- Euh, mon colonel, se tortilla-t-elle, rougissante...

- Chut, Carter, en plus nous avons la bénédiction de votre père... enfin, de Selmac, mais c'est pareil... et ici personne ne viendra nous déranger.

- Et bien justement, mon colonel, Daniel doit revenir avec sa traduction de...

- Sam ? J'ai trouvé : le signe que tu n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer représente l'infini ; je suppose que tu peux prendre sa signification au pied de la lettre, comme le symbole mathématique qui...

Daniel releva enfin le nez de son livre, étonné que Sam ne lui ait pas encore coupé la parole. Il trouva un colonel plutôt refroidi, exagérément éloigné d'une major au pommettes encore rosies...

- Daniel..., grommela O'Neill.

- Jack, fit ce dernier en réajustant innocemment ses lunettes sur son nez.

* * *

- Activation non-programmée de la porte des étoiles, annonça Walter par le micro. C'est le

code de la Tok'ra, signala-t-il au général Hammond une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint.

- Ouvrez l'iris, ordonna ce dernier.

Toutes les paires d'yeux présentes s'arrondirent à la vue des voyageurs : SG1 au grand complet était de retour ! Le général Hammond descendit dans la salle d'embarquement pour les accueillir comme il se doit.

- J'ai adoré P2X539, annonça O'Neill à Hammond avec un grand sourire.

- Infirmerie, et débriefing dans une heure, lui répondit ce dernier, heureux de retrouver ses meilleurs éléments. Bon retour parmi nous !

* * *

Il la regardait... Encore... Mais cette fois-ci, il se décida à entrer sans attendre une quelconque annonce de ces maudits haut-parleurs. Il avança d'un pas hésitant à l'intérieur du laboratoire et, comme si de rien n'était, se dirigea vers une petite étagère. Il savait qu'elle l'observait déambuler. Il toucha un peu à tout avant de prendre une sorte d'amplificateur de quelque chose qui avait la forme d'un cône et qu'il posa sur sa tête. Son nouveau couvre-chef mis en place, il se retourna vers son major, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui renvoya son sourire et relu sur l'ordinateur la dernière phrase du rapport qu'elle était en train de taper. Sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien compris à sa propre phrase, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder rapidement... Peut-être qu'enfin aujourd'hui... Il ne semblait pas être venu la voir pour un problème d'ordinateur ou un oubli de repas... Et il semblait un peu plus fouille-tout que d'ordinaire... comme s'il ne savait pas comment se comporter...

- Vous avez le numéro de téléphone de Daniel ?

Elle releva la tête si brusquement qu'elle en ressentit une douleur aigue dans le cou. Dépitée, elle força sa respiration à repartir en vue de lui répondre à peu près normalement :

- Oui.

Ç'avait été bref, mais c'était une réponse ; il devrait se contenter de ça. Il lut dans ses yeux un mélange d'espoir déçu et de colère retenue... et il en fut plus que ravi !

- Et serait-ce trop vous demander que de me le donner ? continua-t-il, taquin.

Irritée contre elle-même d'avoir tant espéré, elle répondit avec une exaspération non contenue :

- Oui.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, se reprit-elle, en lui jetant son téléphone portable dans les mains. Il le rattrapa heureusement après quelques cabrioles, pensant avec justesse que ce n'était pas le moment de lui casser quoi que ce soit.

Cela faisait près de cinq minutes qu'il trifouillait le téléphone en question sans trouver comment faire pour appeler Daniel et, agacée, son major se leva brusquement pour lui arracher le portable des mains. Sous la surprise, il ne réalisa qu'après coup qu'elle lui avait aussi confisqué par la même occasion son couvre-chef, qu'elle replaçait à présent précautionneusement sur l'étagère. Quand elle revint vers lui, elle lui plaqua le téléphone à l'oreille, et il eut tout juste le temps de le tenir car elle l'avait déjà lâché et était déjà retournée s'asseoir devant son ordinateur.

Et maintenant ça sonnait. Il adorait quand ça sonnait, car c'était un des rares moments où il se prenait à réfléchir. Là, il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'était pas allé trop loin... mais en se remémorant son plan, il se revigora, et la déception non-dissimulée de son major le ragaillardit.

- _Allô ? _

- Allô...

- _Jack ? _

- Daniel...

- _C'est moi, où c'est la première fois que vous me téléphonez ? _

- Alors, Daniel, dites-moi comment se passent vos vacances ? commença-t-il en éludant la question.

Alors c'était pour ça... c'était uniquement pour avoir des nouvelles de Daniel qu'il était venu dans son labo !... La prochaine fois, elle lui ferait manger de force son répertoire téléphonique entier, histoire qu'il ne lui fasse pas de fausses idées ! De rage, elle se leva et se tint droite, les bras croisés, en le fixant hargneusement.

Comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, il écouta avec attention la réponse de son interlocuteur avant de demander à nouveau :

- Vous êtes en Egypte, c'est ça ? Je me demande ce que vous leurs trouvez à ces déserts, vous n'en avez pas déjà vu assez ?

La blague ne la fit pas rire, et elle se contenta de l'observa contourner la table à petits pas lents, scrutant le sol, comme le fait toute personne qui téléphone.

- Et vous ne rentrez que dans deux semaines ?

Elle se surprit à penser à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire, tous les deux, en deux semaines, si seulement... Il s'était encore avancé, regardant toujours le carrelage, tout attentionné à sa conversation, et elle se recula vers le mur pour lui laisser la place.

- Et si vous deviez revenir en catastrophe dans, mettons les deux heures qui suivent, vous... non, ne vous énervez pas, je me renseigne, c'est tout... oui, je sais très bien que vous êtes en vacances... non, il n'y a pas de problème au SGC... vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Daniel...

Comme il se rapprochait encore, elle ne se rendit pas compte de l'étrangeté de la discussion, et détailla malgré elle son corps si... proche, en fait... il était vraiment proche…

Apparemment la réponse de l'archéologue fut négative, car il insista :

- Et en avion, ça ne serait pas possible ?

Il avait relevé la tête et la regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux.

- Et en bateau ?

Le cœur du major s'affola : la main libre du colonel s'était levée à hauteur de son visage et lui caressait maintenant délicatement la joue.

- Plus de place sur les bateaux... vous êtes sûr, Daniel ?

Elle se retrouva effrontément et délicieusement plaquée contre le mur vers lequel elle s'était auparavant reculée, sans aucune possibilité de s'échapper.

- Et en vélo, non plus ?

Il rapprocha ses lèvres.

- Et Thor ?

Le téléphone tomba au sol.

- _Enfin, Jack, vous savez très bien que c'est vous qui avez l'exclusivité de Thor, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il me téléporte au SGC ! Donc rassurez-vous, vous ne m'aurez pas dans les pattes pendant deux semaines et... Jack ?... Jack ?_

Le téléphone partit valdinguer plus loin, propulsé par un coup de pied assez impatient...

* * *

**Fin de la fic ! Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout !  
**


End file.
